Imperador Dragão Celestial
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: O destino é imutável ou pode ser alterado? E se for alterado, quais as repercussões de tal mudança? Um evento no passado de Issei, desencadeou várias mudanças. O futuro do mundo depende dele e de outros guerreiros. As mudanças serão o suficiente? Ou as dimensões e o mundo irão perecer? Fic feita em autoria com Red Dragon Emperor V2. Ver link do autor em Autores favoritos.
1. Despertar!

**Imperador Dragão Celestial**

.

 **Sinopse:**  
O destino é imutável ou pode ser alterado? E se poder alterado, quais as repercussões no futuro de tal mudança? Issei é o Sekiryuutei dessa geração. Sem o mesmo saber, um certo evento em seu passado, desencadeou várias mudanças, irrefreáveis, como consequência. O futuro do mundo se encontra nas mãos desse guerreiro e de outros guerreiros talentosos. Tais mudanças serão o suficiente? Ou as dimensões e o mundo irão perecer? A trajetória desse formidável guerreiro, desde o seu passado, até o seu futuro.

.

.

Fanfiction feita em autoria com Red Dragon Emperor V2. Ver link do autor em Autores favoritos. Algumas fanfictions nossa eu estou postando. Outras, será ele que irá postar.

Dividimos a postagem das fanfictions pela quantidade de capítulos.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1 - Despertar!**

Capítulo 1: Despertar!

Um pequeno Issei de sete anos estava no hospital pois havia ficado doente a alguns dias. Alguns dias atrás o seu melhor amigo, Iri, havia se mudado por causa do trabalho do pai dele. Em 80% dos universos variantes do original Issei iria conhecer um velho pervertido num parque que acabaria corrompendo-o fazendo ele se tornar um porém neste, ele ficou doente indo para o hospital.

Ele e várias crianças da vizinhança estavam lá por causa de um surto de gripe. Irina só havia escapado por ter se mudado antes dele ocorrer ou seu pai seria obrigado, a adiar a mudança.

Issei (espirra): Não tem nada para fazer aqui! (nota sua colega de quarto assistindo um filme) Ei Mai o que está assistindo? (espirra novamente)

Mai (cabelos loiros e olhos roxos): Um filme de artes marciais. (espirra e limpa o nariz com um lenço descartável) Gostaria de assistir? (o acastanhado acena e se senta próximo a ela quando eles vão espirrar juntos ela pega outros lenços e entrega um para ele enquanto ambos espirram)

Várias horas e alguns filmes mais tarde:

Issei: Uou! (com estrelas nos olhos) Aquilo foi tão legal! Eu não sabia que se podia fazer aquilo só com os pés e punhos! E aquela garota usando a espada... (pega outro lenço e espirra)

Mai (concorda): Bem enquanto algumas coisas assim não podem ocorrer na vida real os estilos que eles usavam eram. (imita a ação do garoto)

Issei: Sério? Como sabe disso Mai?

Mai: Porque eu sou praticante dos estilos de Taijutsu e Kenjutsu usados nesses filmes. (sorri) Se quiser posso te ensinar.

Issei (sorri): Eu adoraria.

E assim uma bela amizade nasce. De repente os dois espirraram novamente amaldiçoando o surto da gripe. Enquanto isso ocorria Masaomi e Cleria Belial estavam juntos num parque.

Masaomi era um exorcista e Cleria uma akuma do clã Belial. A missão de Masaomi era matar a akuma mas ambos caíram no amor um pelo outro ignorando o fato, se serem inimigos. O que eles não sabiam era que o amigo de Masaomi, Touji Shidou, e mais alguns exorcistas estavam se aproximando para matá-los.

Cleria pois era a missão original e Masaomi pois ele traiu a igreja. Antes que eles pudessem se aproximar grande parte deles foi congelada viva ou morta por esferas de destruição. Touji empalideceu ao ver Sirzechs Lucífer e Grayfia Lucifuge ali.

Sirzechs: Viemos visitar nossos amigos e próximo a eles encontramos lixo Grayfia-chan.

Grayfia: Acho melhor tirarmos ele Sirzechs-kun.

Foi aí que Masaomi e Cleria notaram a presença de seus amigos e os atacantes. Masaomi ficou surpreso ao ver Touji ali.

Masaomi: Touji! O que faz aqui?

Touji: Eu vim matar você e a sua cadela, traidor! (Masaomi estreita os olhos antes de fazer um corte no rosto de Touji fazendo uma cicatriz) Argh!

Masaomi (friamente): Eu estou deixando você escapar só por causa de sua filha Irina. Nunca mais se aproxime de mim... meu amigo caído.

Touji então saiu dali tentando conter o sangramento sentindo-se humilhado. Depois disso ele e Irina saíram do Japão pois antes ele só havia se mudado de cidade. Cinco anos se passaram e agora Issei e Mai tinham doze anos.

Issei havia mostrado que enquanto não possuía talento para artes marciais ou kenjutsu, que ele era o aluno mais determinado dessas classes. Ele fazia três vezes mais treino que os seus colegas o que motivou Mai a começar a fazer, a mesma quantidade. Mai além de praticante de artes marciais e kenjutsu também era muito hábil, com arco e flecha.

Um dia o mestre do dojo perguntou aos alunos se eles gostariam de participar de um torneio que iria ocorrer. Vários se escreveram sendo que Issei e Mai estavam entre eles. Após várias rodadas de batalhas nas quartas de final Mai derrotou Issei após uma dura batalha, sendo que a experiência foi a chave para sua vitória.

Depois do torneio Issei estava se dirigindo para casa quando viu uma criança brincando com uma bola, próxima da rua. A bola escapou das mãos da criança e foi para a rua fazendo a criança correr atrás dela, enquanto um carro passava. Sem pensar duas vezes Issei correu e empurrou a criança para fora do caminho mas acabou sendo atingido, pelo carro.

Isso fez o jovem entrar num coma. A primeira coisa que Issei viu foi um lugar coberto por chamas com um gigantesco dragão vermelho de olhos verde esmeralda olhando para ele. Issei o olhou com adimiração.

Issei: Dragão...

Dragão: Você está certo. Eu sou Ddraig o Imperador Dragão Vermelho Galês da Dominação. Nós estaremos lutando juntos a partir de agora.

Issei (curioso): Imperador Dragão? Poderia me explicar? (uma hora mais tarde) Então o meu rival destinado é o anfitrião de Albion o Imperadoe Dragão Branco Inglês da Supremacia.

Ddraig: Correto.

Issei: Parece que irei ter de duplicar o meu treinamento quando sair daqui.

Ddraig (divertido): Estar com você vai ser divertido!

Cinco anos mais tarde:

Academia Kuoh era um colégio só para meninas que atualmente abriu as portas para os meninos também. A maioria dos caras lá só foram para conseguir encontrar uma bela namorada. Caras como a Dupla Pervertida Matsuda e Motohama.

De repente alguém os cutucou fazendo-os piscarem em confusão e se viraram ficando pálidos. A razão para isso não era que eles foram descobertos pelas garotas do clube de kendo, embora teria sido tão ruim, mas sim que Issei Hyoudou estava ali. Issei Hyoudou era conhecido como o "Príncipe Guerreiro de Kuoh" e ele odiava pervertidos.

Issei (com um sorriso que não chega aos lábios): Últimas palavras?

Matsuda e Motohama: Misericórdia!

Cinco minutos mais tarde:

Matsuda e Motohama estavam amarrados ao mastro da bandeira da escola usando apenas cuecas, com estampas de coração. Os alunos que passavam davam risadas com a cena. Mais tarde Issei saía da escola tranquilamente nesse momento uma jovem de sua idade, longos cabelos negros, olhos roxos, estava em um uniforme escolar que consistiu de um casaco vermelho escuro com a letra "P" bordada em ouro, uma camiseta branca, um laço vermelho e uma saia verde com uma faixa branca fina em torno da extremidade inferior.

Ela parecia muito nervosa e olhava para ele timidamente.

Garota: Você é Issei Hyoudou não é?

Issei: Sou. E você?

Yuuma: Sou Yuuma Amano. Por favor saia comigo!

Issei: Por que não?

Os dois trocaram números de celular e em seguida foram embora em direções opostas. Assim que Yuuma foi embora uma jovem que parecia ser uma universitária entregou a ele um folheto, que dizia:

"Realizamos o seu desejo."

O encontro com Yuuma acabou sendo divertido. Eles foram a várias lojas desfrutando do encontro. No almoço foram a um restaurante familiar, do jeito que estudantes costumam fazer, e Yuuma se deliciava com seu 'parfait' de chocolate.

Issei estava satisfeito só de observá-la comendo. Ele e Yuuma chegaram numa praça e ela se aproximou de uma fonte.

Yuuma: Issei-kun eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

Issei (sorri): Claro.

Yuuma (se aproxima dele e sussurra em seu ouvido): Você vai morrer por mim? (sua resposta é Issei sorrir)

Issei (sussurra de volta): Nem em sonho sua vaca. (ela arregala os olhos e se afasta abrindo asas negras)

Yuuma: Você sabia? (esbasbacada)

Issei (desinteressado): Desde o primeiro momento em que nos vimos. Só queria te afastar dos civis para ninguém se machucar. Presumo que Yuuma não seja o seu nome?

Raynare (rosna): Eu sou Raynare e irei matá-lo! (lança várias lanças de luz nele mas o jovem esquiva de todas para o seu espanto e em seguida a soca no intestino jogando-a no chão) Mas como... (um círculo mágico surge para a surpresa de ambos revelando um homem de cabelos loiros usando um sobretudo vinho) Azazel-sama! (o homem a soca na cabeça) Por que fez isso Azazel-sama? Eu ia cumprir a missão!

Azazel (irritado): A missão era observar para descobrir se ele era um usuário de Sacred Gear e não matá-lo sua tola! Além disso você está usando os seus poderes em local público.

Raynare: Mas... (recebe outro soco)

Azazel: Cale-se! O que mais você andou planejando nas minhas costas?

Raynare (suando): Nada! (pensa assustada) É melhor não dizer que eu vou roubar a Twilight Healing daquela freira. Ele vai mudar de idéia quando vê-la em minha posse.

Azazel: Você ainda será punida mais tarde. Suma da minha vista! (ela sai correndo) E você seria...

Issei: Issei Hyoudou. Você é...

Azazel: Azazel o Governador dos Anjos Caídos. (olha para Issei pensativo) Você é o Sekiryuutei não é?

Issei: Ddraig me disse que vocês se encontraram algumas vezes. Sim eu sou. Por que?

Azazel: O teu rival já despertou e é aliado da minha facção.

Ddraig (a Boosted Gear se materializa): Interessante.

Issei (sorri exibindo presas): Como ele é? Já pode usar o Balance Breaker completo?

Azazel (sorri divertido): Sim. E você?

Issei: Eu precisei sacrificar algo meu para alcançar o incompleto. Mas a alguns meses atrás despertei o completo após muito treinamento.

Azazel: Posso saber o que sacrificou? (Issei sorri antes de um selo mágico surgir e sua aparência mudar)

Ele cresceu alguns centímetros, seus cabelos ficaram vermelhos, seus olhos verdes esmeralda, unhas tornaram-se mais afiadas e seus dentes mais afiados. Azazel arregalou os olhos quando entendeu o que Issei havia sacrificado ao sentir a aura de poder dele.

Azazel: Você sacrificou o seu...

Issei: O meu coração. Agora eu sou um Dragonóide.


	2. Sekiryuutei e Hakuryuukou

**Notas do Autor**

Os portadores dos dois dragões celestiais se encontram...

Issei questiona Azazel sobre...

Na escola, Kiba e Saji ficam surpresos, quando...

 **Capítulo 2 - Sekiryuutei e Hakuryuukou**

\- Incrível! Isso é simplesmente maravilhoso! Eu poderia estudá-lo? É a primeira vez que alguém faz isso. Estou muito ansioso. Eu posso apresentar você ao Vali e também posso ensinar mais segredos sobre a Boosted Gear. O que acha?

\- O que acha parceiro? – Issei pergunta a Ddraig.

\- Eu acho muito bom. Quero ver quem é o hospedeiro do meu rival.

\- Vou ligar para casa para avisar os meus pais que eu chegarei tarde, hoje.

Após ele ligar, Hyoudou segue Azazel e se teleporta no círculo mágico dele, sendo que reaparecem em um laboratório.

\- Antes de começarmos os exames, sabe o que é esse símbolo no papel? Ddraig disse que era um símbolo mágico usado para transporte.

O anjo caído pega o papel e comenta:

\- É o símbolo mágico do Clã Gremory, mais especificamente de Rias Gremory. Ela é a matrona da escola que você estuda. Ela é responsável por aquela área e tem a sua nobreza, incompleta. Sona Sitri é a que administra a escola e tem uma nobreza, também.

Issei se lembra de seus amigos Kiba e Saji

\- Kiba Yuuto é um dos meus amigos e está no Clube de ocultismo. Já, Genshirou Saji, outro amigo meu, sempre está com Sitri-san, do Conselho estudantil.

\- Kiba é da realeza de Rias. Portanto, é um akuma também. Ele tem uma Sacred Gear, a Sword Birth. O Clube de Ocultismo é uma fachada. Saji Genshirou tem uma Sacred Gear que possuí um dragão selado, também, ou melhor, dragoa, Victria. Ele é da realeza da Sona Sitri. É o Pawn. Seu amigo Kiba é um Knight, senão me engano.

\- Pawn? Knight? Como no Xadrez?

Azazel explica sobre Evil Peaces e o sistema de realeza.

\- Sistema de realeza e servos... Nomes romantizados para escravidão e escravos, já que você me disse que há comércio de peças, que nada mais é do que comércio de pessoas. Mesmo sendo de akumas, não muda o fato de que é um comércio.

\- De fato. Se formos analisar dessa forma... Servo é mais fácil de ser aceito pela pessoa, do que a palavra escravo.

\- Sim e mesmo que os trate como sendo da família, para os demais, eles serão vistos apenas como escravos.

\- Por aí.

\- Coitado dos meus amigos... escravos. Bem, vindo de um akuma, não podia esperar outra coisa.

\- Bem, Saji-kun tem sorte. Ele é da realeza da Sona.

\- Como assim?

\- Bem, não muda o fato de ser um escravo, mas, os Sitri são contra a escravidão. Todas as grandes famílias são obrigadas a terem uma realeza. Para amenizar isso, eles pagam as suas realezas, os tornando seus empregados com salário e dias de folga. Você pode comprar a sua liberdade como peça ao pagar o preço equivalente a Evil Peace. É tabelado. Somente após o pagamento para o único akuma autorizado para a remoção, que, aliais, é um processo doloroso, o mesmo é realizado. Claro que dependendo do tempo que você tem a Evil Peace, as mudanças serão para sempre. Ou seja, se não era um akuma, será um akuma para sempre. Não voltará a ser humano. O dinheiro é devolvido a família, reduzido por causa do custo da remoção, juntamente com a Evil Peace.

\- Então, quando eles pagam por serviços como funcionários...

\- No caso dos Sitris e de alguns outros, inclusive o Sirzechs Lucifer, eles estão dando a chance deles comprarem a sua liberdade. A outra forma de liberdade, sem envolver a remoção, é a morte.

\- Eles agem como as lendas de akumas que roubam almas das pessoas. Lucífer?

\- É o título dado ao líder dos akumas. O Lucífer mesmo desapareceu, enquanto lutava contra Deus. Se bem, que quem manda no submundo, mesmo, é o conselho de akumas anciões. Uns bastardos se quer saber a minha opinião. Eles são a favor da escravidão e da submissão de famílias que servem as outras de status mais elevado, baseado no sangue e na descendência. Quanto a isso de alma, varia de akuma para akuma. Normalmente, quando alguém invoca um akuma, para que eles façam algo, eles exigem pagamento em dinheiro ou itens. Claro que há aqueles que exigem almas. Mas, não é muito comum, pois, a maioria é capitalista. Alma não dá dinheiro.

\- No lugar das almas, surgiu a "realeza" ou vulgo escravidão, como prefiro chamar. Afinal, se formos analisar, de certa forma é equivalente, pois, a pessoa se torna submissa ao akuma ao ser escravizado.

\- De certa forma, é equivalente.

\- Com o adicional de jogar os seus escravos para lutar como uma rinha, por mais que seja organizado e com variações. Afinal, não são objetos, são seres vivos, colocados para lutar por ordens do seu mestre.

\- Por aí. Pelo menos, tem algumas famílias que dão a chance deles comprarem a sua liberdade.

\- Pelo menos, isso.

Eles conversam mais alguns assuntos, para depois, Issei sentar em uma maca, enquanto que o Governador dos anjos caídos faz alguns testes, colocando sensores na manopla, ligados a uma máquina estranha e faz exames em Issei, usando círculos mágicos e itens que apenas passavam por cima da pele dele, um pouco afastada, enquanto Hyoudou ouvia esporádicos "uhum", quando Azazel não sorria e muito, como uma criança em um parque de diversões, frente a algum dado inesperado.

Após algumas horas, ele fala:

\- Terminei. Devo falar que os resultados são incríveis. De fato, se tornou um dragão humano. Acredito que com muito treinamento e usando mais profundamente o poder da sua manopla, você pode, junto do Ddraig, se tornar um dragão verdadeiro. Além disso, eu falo mais. Há grandes chances dos dragões serem libertados, conforme eu analisei os dados. Parece que há uma forma. Mas, ainda é cedo demais.

\- Então, Ddraig poderia ser livre? – Issei pergunta animado.

\- Eu poderei voar livremente pelos céus, novamente? – Ddraig pergunta em um gemido de felicidade.

\- Sim. Os dados que consegui de Issei, são os que faltavam para as minhas pesquisas.

\- Há um interesse particular seu, não é? – Issei pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Oh! É bem inteligente, né? Sim. Está certo.

\- Imagino que tenha algo a ver com Deus, né?

\- Sim. Deus desapareceu. Mas, antes disso, selou vários seres. Dentre eles, alguns dragões. Os motivos? Ninguém sabe. Mas, se eu puder desfazer algo que Ele fez... Bem, eu me daria por feliz. Além disso, seria bom agitar as coisas um pouco. Não acha? – Azazel pergunta com um sorriso.

\- Seria interessante. Eu adoraria ver os dragões voando pelo céu, desde que não ataquem os humanos.

\- Você acha que eles se interessariam por algo tão insignificante quanto os humanos? Sem querer ofender, mas, é assim que os dragões vêm os humanos. É a mesma coisa nós e a formiga. Você não vai reparar nas formigas que andam no chão, a menos que pise em um formigueiro. Claro que isso não seria intencional. Saiba que eu gosto dos humanos e os dragões não tem interesse em machucar humanos. Inclusive, eles procuram viver ocultos. Tudo o que eles querem é voar por aí, livres. A única exceção seria para esses dois briguentos. O Ddraig e o Albion.

\- Entendo... Bem, eu fico tranquilo em saber disso.

\- Nós brigamos por um bom motivo. – Ddraig fala se defendendo.

\- Por falar nisso, amigo, por qual motivo vocês brigam? Eu sempre me esqueço de perguntar.

\- Bem... Nos brigamos... porque... assim... quer dizer...

Azazel gargalha e fala:

\- Não acredito! Nem sabem mais o motivo da briga!

\- Vejo que trouxe o Sekiryuutei, Azazel. – um jovem, de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis se aproxima, usando uma manopla no braço, com uma joia azul safira, enquanto que a joia da manopla do Issei era verde esmeralda.

\- Já chegou? Sim. Este é o Sekiryuutei dessa geração. Issei Hyoudou, esse é o Hakuryuukou, Vali Sparda.

\- Faz tempo Ddraig... A fim de levar outra surra?

\- Você sempre gostou de fazer piadinhas, né? Estou ansioso para chutá-lo.

\- Não seria o contrário?

\- Eu não disse a você, Issei. Esses dragões vivem brigando.

\- Nós brigamos por um motivo muito importante. – Albion fala pomposo.

\- Bem, qual o motivo? – Azazel pergunta curioso.

\- Bem... nós... assim... nos brigamos porque... é...

O governador dos anjos caídos gargalha e fala dentre lágrimas de tanto rir:

\- Isso é patético! Vocês não sabem por que brigam!

Os dois dragões, cada um em sua manopla, fazem círculos no chão com nuvens de depressão na cabeça.

\- Não fique assim, Albion. Eu vou ouvir qualquer problema que você tenha. Por favor, não fique deprimido, amigo. – ele fala consternado ao ver o seu amigo daquele jeito.

\- Isso mesmo, Ddraig. Vamos, se anime. Garanto que não é o primeiro que acontece isso. - Issei fala preocupado com o amigo.

Após vários minutos, os dragões se recuperam, fazendo os dois suspirarem, aliviados.

\- O que acha de termos uma batalha, Issei Hyoudou. Eu consigo usar o Balance Breaker completo.

\- Eu também. – ele sorri mostrando os caninos.

Vali arqueia o cenho e pergunta:

\- Presas?

Nisso, Issei se transforma num dragonoide ao quebrar o selo que colocou em si mesmo. Vali fica surpreso, para depois ser tomado por uma grande animação, falando:

\- Excelente! Vamos ver o que um dragão humano pode fazer.

\- Vou fazer você comer poeira.

\- Essa fala é minha.

\- Façam isso no ginásio dois. Eu ainda estou consertando o um. – Azazel fala com um sorriso.

Ambos confirmam com a cabeça e saem dali.

\- Por que ele precisa consertar o ginásio um? Aliais, por falar nisso, isso parece um porão. – Issei fala em tom de confirmação, olhando para os lados.

\- Você está certo. Estamos em um porão. Quem olha de fora, pensa que é uma casa simples. A verdadeira área dela conta com alguns quilômetros de tamanho, abaixo da superfície.

\- Nossa. Imagino que ele construiu no solo, para não ser perturbado e para ajudar com as experiências, além de fornecer um local para as batalhas. Isso me lembra do sistema de laboratórios daqueles filmes do Residente Evil. Os laboratórios subterrâneos da Umbrella Corporation.

\- Concordo. De fato, lembra os laboratórios de Residente Evil e acredito que talvez, ele tenha se inspirado nisso. Parece que ele tem todos os DVD´s dos filmes que foram lançados. Quanto aos motivos, todos esses e respondendo a sua dúvida sobre o ginásio um, nos tivemos uma batalha e ele ficou ferido, sendo que provocamos sérios danos no ginásio um.

\- Pelo visto, ele terá que consertar o dois também, quando terminamos. – ele sorri mostrando as suas presas.

\- Com certeza. – Vali sorri.

No seu laboratório, Azazel comparava resultados e exames, enquanto sentia vibrações e sorri, decidindo se levantar para ver a luta, acreditando que o ginásio número dois, também precisaria de reparos, urgentemente.

Então, ele pega algo no bolso, sendo o papel que Issei entregou a ele e comenta pensativo:

\- Esse papel foi entregue um pouco antes de Issei sair naquele encontro. Mas, por que isso, agora? Ele frequenta aquela escola há meses e disse que nunca recebeu um papel como esse e o tipo de poder que sentiu, parecia ser, pela descrição, de um familiar.

Então, ele sorri consigo mesmo e abana a cabeça para os lados, falando em um tom divertido:

\- Então, quer dizer que a princesa do clã Gremory está aprontando das suas... Bem, vou comentar com Issei, as minhas suspeitas, para ele ficar atento a ela.

Longe dali, Raynare se reúne com outro anjo caído e pergunta:

\- E aquela freira, excomungada?

\- Ela está a caminho.

\- É melhor adiamos o nosso plano. Reúna todos os outros. Colocaremos em prática, daqui a alguns dias.

\- Todos? Isso quer dizer quê...

\- Sim. Não seremos somente nós. Quanto mais, melhor.

\- Entendi. Vou convocá-los.

\- O senhor ficará orgulho, Azazel-sama, quando entregar o Sacred Gear dela. Além disso, o corpo dela me renderá uma quantia muito boa. Bem, não me importa se Diodora Astaroth é um akuma. Ele vai pagar muito bem pelo corpo dela. Além disso, com o Sekiryuutei morto, Rias Gremory, também me pagará muito bem. – ela comenta consigo mesma, sorrindo imensamente.

No dia seguinte, sem qualquer ferimento, graças a máquina de cura de Azazel, Issei vai para a escola e encontra Kiba, o cumprimentando:

\- E aí, amigo?

\- Tudo bem. E você?

Nisso, o punho de ambos se chocam, com eles começando a conversar assuntos sobre as provas e os trabalhos de final de semestre, sendo que mais para frente, Saji se junta a ambos, com eles tocando os punhos, enquanto caminhavam juntos, conversando sobre a escola, com Saji resmungando sobre a carga de trabalho estar imensa aquele ano.

Quando Saji se juntou a eles, várias garotas suspiraram, pois, ele também era o favorito de muitas.

Então, várias garotas suspiravam, sendo que falavam:

\- O príncipe guerreiro de Kuou e os príncipes de Kuou, juntos. O que eu não faria para que um deles saísse comigo. – uma jovem fala sonhadora, suspirando, assim como as outras.

Um grupo de garotas cerca os rapazes, com Issei as cumprimentando, gentilmente, enquanto sorria, fazendo muitas perderem o ar, sendo o mesmo com o Kiba e Saji.

Então, mais para frente, os três observam as garotas do Clube de Kendou com as suas bokken nas mãos, procurando algo. Eles se aproximam e Kiba pergunta:

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- Sim. Alguns pervertidos estavam nos espionando. Os perseguimos até aqui e perdemos o rastro.

\- Parece que eu vi algumas folhas se mexendo ali. – ele aponta para um local.

Claro que não se mexeram, mas, pelo seu olfato apurado de dragão, Issei sentiu dois cheiros conhecidos e outros, sendo que estavam escondidos.

\- Obrigada. Nós vamos...

Ele põe a mão no ombro dela e fala, sorrindo:

\- Belas damas como vocês, não podem tocar em lixo. – ela cora, assim como as demais – Deixe isso conosco. Vamos, Kiba e Saji?

\- Claro. Jovens damas não podem tocar em lixo.

\- Verdade. Não se preocupem. Nós cuidaremos deles.

Eles o seguem, enquanto as garotas suspiravam sonhadoras, sendo que ouvem gritos de desespero, para depois, ouvirem barulhos de socos e chutes, com eles trazendo os pervertidos feridos, inclusive os dois maiores pervertidos da escola, Matsuda e Motohama.

Então, ele, Saji e Kiba os arrastam, assim como outros pervertidos, que levaram alguns socos e os jogam no meio dos tatames de treino, usado pelas garotas para treinar. Os pervertidos sentem o sangue gelar ao verem o sorriso maligno das jovens armadas com bokken.

\- Elas precisam treinar e quem melhor, do que aqueles que ficam espionando elas? – Kiba pergunta com asco.

\- Se gostam tanto delas assim, devem estar felizes em ajudá-las, né? – Issei pergunta em um tom sarcástico.

\- Eles estão felizes, amigos. Vejam o sorriso deles. – Saji fala com um sorriso maligno.

Então, eles saem dali, enquanto sorriam imensamente ao ouvirem gritos de desespero dos pervertidos implorando por clemência, para depois ouvirem gritos finos deles, indicando que elas atingiram os "amiguinhos" deles, fazendo o trio sorrir ainda mais com a punição que estavam dando a eles.

\- Nós fizemos uma boa ação ao recolhermos o lixo.

\- Com certeza, Issei. Devemos cuidar do meio ambiente.

\- Nós só temos esse lar, a Terra e devemos cuidar dela. – Saji comenta sorrindo, para depois ficar sério – Vou conversar seriamente com o zelador. A bunchou já falou para ele fechar o buraco. Ele disse que fecha, mas, que os pervertidos abrem. Vou falar para ele para usar um material mais denso, embora que eu quero saber como eles conseguem furar uma parede.

\- Eu acho isso estranho. Como eles poderiam quebrar uma parede? Ou o zelador não tampa ou ele usa materiais muito inferiores. – Issei comenta pensativo.

\- Vou conversar com a Bunchou sobre isso. – Saji comenta – Eu também estou achando muito estranho essa história.

Conforme eles caminhavam, Issei fala:

\- Saiba que mesmo sendo um akuma, escravo de Rias Gremory, a princesa mimada dos Gremory, sempre vou considerar você o meu amigo, Kiba. Quanto a você Saji, mesmo sendo um akuma e empregado da Sitri-san, sempre será o meu amigo.

Kiba para de andar, assim como Saji e ambos olham surpresos para ele, com Yuuto perguntando:

\- Como sabe disso?

\- Conheci alguns amigos novos. Sempre vejo você, Kiba, junto de Toujou-san e de Himejima-san. Elas também são akumas escravos, né?

\- Sim.

\- Eu já desconfiava. Sempre senti um poder estranho vindo de você e dos outros. Mas, saiba que eu não me importo. É o mesmo para Saji. Sempre senti um poder estranho da Sitri-san e dos outros do grupo do Conselho estudantil. Sitri-san administra a escola e a vaca ruiva é a Matrona dessa escola, com essa área estando sobre a sua responsabilidade. Aliais, a pior coisa foi dar essa área para ela ser responsável.

\- Por que não usa a palavras servos em vez de escravos?

\- Eu não romantizo, chamando de realeza. Chamo de escravos, pois, os Kings podem trocá-los como se fossem mercadoria com outros King´s.

\- Trocar? – Kiba pergunta, estarrecido.

\- A Gremory nunca te contou isso? É uma prática comum e só há uma denominação que pode ser usada para o ato de trocar pessoas como se fossem meros objetos, sempre se referindo como peças e nunca como pessoas. Bem, vocês são vistos por todos como escravos. Somente a escravidão, compreenderia um comércio entre pessoas.

\- Isso é verdade, Kiba. – Saji fala tristemente – Eu tenho sorte, pois, os Sitris pagam para os seus membros da realeza, para que possamos comprar a nossa liberdade. Os preços das nossas peças são tabelados. Além disso, eles não nós trocam e não somos comercializados com outros King´s.

\- Nós podemos comprar a nossa liberdade? Nunca nos contaram sobre isso. – Yuuto comenta, estarrecido.

\- Pelo que Sona me disse, Rias dá o mesmo tratamento de escravidão que muitos outros. Sirzerchs paga a sua realeza. Mas, eu soube que por causa do Conselho de akumas antigos, Grayfia foi proibida de comprar a sua liberdade. Não sei se é verdade, mas... Bem, é um murmúrio. – Saji comenta.

\- Estranho... – Issei comenta pensativo.

Então, após alguns minutos, Hyoudou fala:

\- Se um dia precisar de ajuda, me avise amigo. – ele fala pondo a mão no ombro dele.

\- O mesmo para mim, Kiba. Se precisar de ajuda, me avise. – Saji fala com um sorriso, segurando o outro ombro dele.

\- Obrigado.

Eles conversam mais alguns assuntos, antes de irem para as suas salas.

Porém, após Kiba se afastar, Genshirou pergunta:

\- Você ficou para trás, pois, sabe que irei perguntar algo e não queria que Kiba ouvisse por ser escravo de Rias Gremory, certo?

\- Sim. A última coisa que desejo é que ele a confronte. Não quero que ele seja punido. Kiba odeia manipuladores e é muito honrado. Por ela ser a sua mestra, ele pode ser punido e não desejo isso.

\- Por que você disse que foi um erro dar essa área para a Gremory-san? – Saji pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Bem, ela permitiu que um anjo caído entrasse no seu território, arriscando assim a vida de vários outros akumas e não fez nada. De fato, o pacto proíbe ataques entre facções. Porém, isso muda se alguém entra no território de outra facção. Essa facção pode executar o invasor sem qualquer consequência. Raynare, essa anja caída, estava no território do akumas e há vários akumas, aqui. Inclusive, duas akumas de alto nível. Uma Gremory e uma Sitri. Essa anja caída era um soldado raso. Não seria um grande desafio a uma Gremory e uma Sitri, junto de suas realezas. Acredito que Sitri-san, acumulada pelas suas obrigações não soube disso, mas, a vaca ruiva, com certeza, detectou uma anja caída em seus domínios. No caso, a área no entorno dessa escola. Vai me dizer que não há sensores mágicos para detectar invasores? É dever da responsável dessa área que possuí o seu escritório particular, o Clube de Ocultismo, fachada para o mesmo, detectar e convocar todos os akumas para exterminar o invasor. Por que ela não avisou a Sitri e não traçou um plano para executar essa anja caída? Ou foi proposital ou então, ela é uma grande irresponsável e igualmente relapsa com a segurança de sua área ao permitir que outra facção entre e aja livremente em seu domínio, arriscando com isso a vida de vários akumas, incapazes de se defender, apropriadamente.

\- Uma anja caída entrou nessa área? – Genshirou pergunta estarrecido – A Gremory-san não avisou a minha bunchou. O que você disse é verdade? Poderíamos executar essa anja caída sem qualquer consequência, se ela entrar nessa escola ou ficar nos arredores. É fácil detectar uma área sobre domínio de outra facção. De fato, temos sensores, mas, eles ficam no escritório de Rias Gremory. Vou informar a minha bunchou sobre isso. Com certeza, ela ficará horrorizada. Ela é muita centrada em obrigações e responsabilidade.

\- Saiba que eu me inclino a primeira opção. Eu saí em um encontro com essa anja caída. Antes do meu encontro, sendo que estava sozinho em uma área sem ninguém, um familiar de Rias Gremory se aproximou de mim e me entregou esse papel – ele mostra o papel e depois guarda o mesmo – Nunca recebi um papel desses e eu era o único na área. Pelo que eu aprendi, eles entregam esses papéis em locais com grandes aglomerações. É como se soubesse o que iria acontecer.

\- Como está vivo, Issei? – Saji pergunta surpreso.

\- Tenho uma Sacred Gear. A Boosted Gear. Não vou convocar agora, pois, tem pessoas em volta. Por sorte, eu era superior a essa anja caída e a derrotei, sendo que sabia que ela não era uma garota normal, antes de sair em um encontro com ela. Eu estou inclinado a acreditar que a vaca ruiva queria que eu morresse, para que esse círculo mágico fosse ativado, com ela me ressuscitando com uma Evil Peace. Eu seria uma aquisição poderosa para ela. Isso explicaria a anja caída se aproximando de mim, dentro dos domínios dela e a familiar dela me entregando esse selo de transporte mágico, instantes antes do meu encontro.

Genshirou fica estarrecido e fala que iria levar a sua bunchou essa informação e se fosse detectado que de fato, isso ocorreu, Rias receberá uma punição por não ter avisado Sona sobre essa invasão, acabando por deixar vários outros akumas inferiores em perigo, pois, poderiam ser purificados facilmente por não terem um nível bom para resistir ao ataque de um anjo caído, mesmo um raso.

Então, eles se dirigem as suas respectivas salas e ao chegar na sala, muitas jovens vão até a carteira de Issei.

Algumas dão doces caseiros que elas fizeram e que ele tenta recusar educadamente, até que acaba pegando por insistência, enquanto elas conversavam com ele que dava atenção a elas, atraindo a inveja de vários homens ao vê-lo cercado de belas mulheres, sem fazer qualquer esforço.

Alguns dias depois, enquanto se dirigia a sessão de treinamento de Azazel, que também lhe ensinou sobre as habilidades de sua Sacred Gear, ele esbarra em uma jovem. Ou melhor, ela esbarra nele, que a ajuda a se levantar, notando que era uma freira, cujo véu na cabeça é levado pelo vento, com ele pegando o véu, para depois entregar a ela que agradece sorrindo.

\- Prazer. O meu nome é Issei Hyoudou. Qual o seu nome?

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo. Me chamo Asia Argento.

\- É uma freira?

\- Sim. Quer dizer, eu era...

Nisso, seus olhos ficam umedecidos e ele a faz sentar em um banco, sendo que vai a uma barraca próxima dali e traz uma garrafa de água para ela que sorri, tomando alguns goles, enquanto ele falava:

\- Não precisa contar, senão desejar.

\- Eu preciso desabafar.

Nisso, ela conta que foi abandonada quando bebê e um dia, ao ver um cachorro a beira da morte, ela orou para ele e sua oração foi tão forte, que despertou a sua Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing (Cura do Crepúsculo) e com isso, pode curar o cachorrinho. Outras freiras haviam visto o milagre e comunicaram ao Vaticano, a transferindo a uma Igreja, com pessoas de todos os lugares indo até a Igreja para serem curadas, sendo que ela falou que ficava feliz em ajudá-los ao usar o seu dom e acabou sendo chamada de Sacerdotisa sagrada.

Porém, ela conta a Issei que nunca teve amigos.

\- A sua Igreja a enviou para cá? – ele pergunta gentilmente.

\- Não. – nisso, ela torce os punhos em sua roupa – Um dia, eu curei um rapaz, que na verdade era um demônio e quando descobriram, falaram que eu não era uma sacerdotisa e sim uma bruxa, me criticando por salvá-lo. Todos me criticaram, antes de me expulsarem.

\- Que bando de desgraçados! Como eles ousaram fazer isso? Você só descobriu que era um akuma depois, né?

\- Sim.

\- Pelo visto, eles não seguem aquela passagem bíblica "Quem nunca errou que atire a primeira pedra". Todos eles já erraram uma vez na vida. Mas, são tão hipócritas que somente punem os outros.

\- Eu conhecei algumas pessoas que citaram essa igreja, para onde estou me dirigindo, agora, falando que eles poderiam me aceitar.

\- Qual igreja, é?

\- Eu vou pegar o papel.

Então, ela pega o papel e ele sente que havia um traço fraco de poder nele, fazendo ele arquear o cenho, olhando para o papel, até que Asia pergunta, timidamente:

\- Algum problema?

\- Não. Estava apenas forçando a memória. Agora, eu me lembro onde é essa igreja. Vou acompanhá-la.

\- Obrigada.

Nisso, eles se levantam e quando Issei vê a Igreja, identifica como sendo de anjos caídos e fala a Asia:

\- Eu não sou comum, Asia. Eu sinto o poder de anjos caídos. Eles estão aglomerados naquela igreja. Deseja mesmo se encontrar com anjos caídos?

\- Anjos caídos? – ela pergunta assustada – Então, os que eu conheci...

\- Isso mesmo, eram anjos caídos. Eles estão querendo você, provavelmente, pela sua Sacred Gear.

\- Então... – ela olha para ele e arqueia o cenho, confusa - Mas, como sabe sobre as Sacred gears?

\- Assim.

Nisso, ele invoca a sua manopla e fala:

\- Sou um dragonoide.

\- Dragonoide?

\- Eu sacrifiquei o meu coração para conseguir um novo nível de poder e por isso me tornei meio dragão e meio humano. Há um dragão nessa manopla. Se apresente, amigo.

\- Prazer, Asia-chan. Me chamo Ddraig. Sou o dragão celestial da dominação. Essa manopla é uma Sacred Gear, que é chamada de Boosted Gear.

Ela fica surpresa, mas, depois se refaz e se curva levemente, o cumprimentando:

\- O prazer é meu.

" _Será que Azazel..."_ – Issei começa a pensar consigo mesmo, até que uma voz conhecida o tira de seus pensamentos.

\- E aí, Issei? Eu estava te procurando para lutarmos. – Vali surge com um sorriso, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Os punhos de ambos se chocam, sendo que o albino olha para o lado e pergunta:

\- É uma freira?

\- Eu era uma freira.

Nisso, ele arqueia o cenho e ela conta a historia de sua vida até a sua expulsão.

\- Que bastardos! E o akuma que você curou não a ajudou? Se eu encontrar esse bastardo...

\- Teremos que tirar na sorte quem ferra o desgraçado, Vali. Eu quero ferrá-lo, também.

No Submundo, Diodora Astaroth, sentiu um medo intenso tomá-lo, enquanto tentava compreender de onde vinha tal sensação.

De volta a Kuou, mas, precisamente, próximo de uma Igreja no subúrbio da cidade, Issei comenta:

\- Será que o Azazel sabe algo? Ela estava indo para aquela igreja. – ele aponta para a direção do mesmo – E ela tem uma Sacred Gear, a Twilight Healing. Estou preocupado com o motivo desses anjos caídos, quererem ela.

\- Eu não sei quanto a você. Mas, prefiro que ela não vá para aquela igreja. – Vali comenta, estreitando os olhos para o local – Pode chamar de sensação ou de sexto sentido. Mas...

\- Entendo, eu também estou com essa sensação. – nisso, olha para ela, enquanto guardava a manopla – Asia-chan, quer ficar na minha casa, por enquanto? Depois, você decide o que fazer. O que acha?

\- Mas, eu não vou incomodar?

\- Não. Eu vejo você como uma imouto.

\- Eu também. Sempre quis ter uma irmãzinha. – Vali comenta.

\- Você é como ele? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Não. Sou Vali Sparda. Meio akuma, meio humano e tenho uma Sacred Gear, também, a Divine Diving. – nisso, ele convoca a sua manopla – Se apresente, amigo.

\- Sou Albion. O dragão celestial da supremacia. Prazer em conhecê-la, Asia-chan.

\- O prazer é meu.

Então, ela começa a chorar emocionada e eles ficam preocupados, sendo que Vali faz a sua manopla sumir, assim como Issei fez sumir a dele e o albino pergunta:

\- O que houve, Asia-chan?

\- Um meio dragão e meio akuma, foram mais gentis comigo do que um grupo imenso de clérigos. Isso é algo inesperado. Mas, fico feliz em conhecê-los.

\- Então, Asia-chan, quer ficar hospedada comigo?

\- Sim. Se não for incomodar.

\- Não será nenhum incômodo.

Nisso, ela segue eles, sendo que uma anja caída que havia chegado há alguns minutos, rosna irada ao ver Asia andando junto de dois homens que exalavam a poder.

\- Preciso comunicar isso a Raynare-san. Preciso comunicar esse obstáculo e perguntar o nosso plano de ação para essa situação inesperada.

A anja caída não percebeu que o de cabelos alvos era Vali Sparda e que o moreno também tinha uma Sacred Gear.

Afinal, era a primeira vez que os via e Raynare se esqueceu de informar a aparência de Issei. Ela chegou apenas a tempo de ver Asia se afastar.

Próximo dali, um corno negro observava a cena, sendo que havia se focado na anja caída, olhando-a atentamente e quando ela se afastou, ele voou na direção que ela tomou.


	3. A Chegada do Frango

**Capítulo 3 - A Chegada do Frango**

A corva voou de volta para o prédio de Azazel e contou a ele tudo o que havia ocorrido deixando o governador dos caídos, furioso com sua subordinada. Se Raynare pensava que ele ficaria satisfeito com a morte de uma inocente ela estava muito enganada. Enquanto isso Issei mostrava a Vali e Asia sua casa.

Os pais do moreno não estava no momento pois haviam saído numa viagem há negócios. Asia ficou admirada ao ver a televisão assim como assistir programas nela. Ela era muito inocente então Issei e Vali colocaram filmes comédia, sem piadas sujas, para ela assistir.

Enquanto a jovem ria com os personagens do filme fazendo algo estupído os dois saíram para encontrar Azazel. Uma hora mais tarde vários caídos se aproximaram da casa. Entre eles estava Raynare.

Azazel explicou o que Raynare e os outros caídos pretendiam fazer com Asia deixando os dois dragões furiosos, para depois sorrirem malignamente quando Azazel disse que deixava as punições dos caídos do grupo de Raynare, nas mãos deles.

Enquanto isso Raynare estava rosnando para Issei se lembrando de sua humilhação e jurou matá-lo lentamente. Eles haviam invadido a casa do acastanhado e sequestrado Asia depois que a loira havia adormecido. Por puro despeito Raynare havia quebrado um retrato de Issei com uma jovem loira.

Meia hora mais tarde os três chegaram por um círculo mágico.

Issei: Esses círculos de transporte são bem práticos. Melhor que voar para qualquer lugar. Embora a sensação de voar pelo céu é excelente.

Vali: Concordo e o melhor do círculo mágico de transporte, é que você autorizando, qualquer um pode ir com você, independente da raça, mesmo que for uma contrária a sua. Até humanos podem ser levados. Claro que eles não podem ser levados ao Submundo e nem ao Tenkai. Mas, transportados para qualquer local do mundo humano tudo bem.

Azazel: Asia-san está aqui?

Issei (de cenho franzido): Ela devia estar... (vê o retrato quebrado no chão assim como alguns móveis desarrumados) Aquela vadia esteve aqui. (pega a foto dele e Mai caída no chão)

Vali: Sua namorada?

Issei: Não. Mai é uma amiga minha que me apresentou as artes marciais. (estreita os olhos) Eles devem ter levado a Asia para a igreja.

Azazel: Então vamos para lá. (ativa um círculo de transporte)

Na igreja abandonada os anjos caídos estavam se preparando para prender Asia na máquina de extrair Sacred Gears, quando os três chegaram. Azazel mandou um olhar assassino para todos os caídos que estavam suando frio especialmente Raynare.

Azazel: Larguem a menina. (eles fazem isso e Asia corre para trás de Issei e Vali que a abraçam) O que eu disse sobre arrancar Sacred Gears de usuários vivos? (nenhum deles respondeu) Para nunca fazerem isso seus idiotas! Vocês serão castigados! (olha para Issei e Vali) Eles serão os excutores do castigo. Asia-chan se quiser vir comigo. (a loira olha para Issei e Vali que acenam indicando que o homem mais velho era de confiança)

Asia: Ok senhor...

Azazel: Sou Azazel o Governador dos Anjos Caídos. (triste) Desculpe pelo que meus subordinados idiotas fizeram com você. (os dois saem da igreja)

Asia: Tudo bem Azazel-san. O que irá acontecer com eles?

Azazel: Irão apanhar muito.

Os dois então voltaram a casa de Issei via círculo mágico sendo que Azazel usou várias magias, para consertar as coisas que Raynare e sua gangue, haviam quebrado fazendo a loira admirada.

Com Issei e Vali:

Issei: Você é realmente estupída Raynare.

Raynare (rosna): Cale-se! (sorri) E vocês são só dois enquanto somos mais de trinta!

Vali (olha para Issei): Essa vadia tá ameaçando a gente?

Issei: Ela não sabe com quem está lidando. (sorri) Aposto que derroto mais caídos que você.

Vali (sorri): Vai sonhando.

Albion: Balance Breaker Vanishing Dragon!

Ddraig: Balance Breaker Welsh Dragon!

As armaduras se materializaram nos corpos dos dois deixando os caídos nervosos. Raynare então gritou que todos deviam atacar o que eles fizeram disparando lanças de luz neles. Estas apenas ricochetearam inofensivamente sobre as armaduras.

Depois que a chuva de lanças de luz terminou eles perguntaram entediados:

"Isso é tudo que vocês tem?"

E então foram para cima de seus inimigos derrotando-os com um golpe só enquanto gritavam quantos oponentes derrotavam.

Issei (derruba um com o dobro do tamanho dele e Vali combinandos): Catorze!

Vali (veia na testa): Que piada é essa? É só um então na contagem deveria ser treze! (derrota outro) Quinze!

Issei: Mas este é maior que os outros! (derrota mais um) Quinze!

Vali: Isso só pode ser piada. (derrota uma caída baixinha) Dezes-... (Issei o interrompe)

Issei: Quinze e meio! (quebra o braço de Raynare) Ops... (sorrindo malignamente)

Vali (irritado): Que raio é esse de quinze e meio? (derrota outro) Dezesseis e meio! (pisca e cora) Pare de atrapalhar a minha contagem!

Issei: Porque ela só vale meia oponente. (divertido)

Vali: Pensando assim...

Meia hora mais tarde todos os trinta e nove anjos caídos estava mortos com exceção de Raynare. Os dois então a arrastaram sem qualquer consideração pela rua aproveitando o horário que já eram altas horas, noturnas. Eles chegaram na casa quando Asia já havia adormecido e Azazel atacava a geladeira de Issei.

Depois disso Azazel levou a morena para ser torturada... digo! Interrogada.

(Red: Vamos precisar de um novo narrador... (Yukiko acena))

Dia seguinte na escola:

Na sala do Clube de Ocultismo uma certa ruiva assassina, bastarda, cadela manipuladora e vários outros adjetivos estava irritada. Ela podia sentir que o selo que seu familiar deu a Issei não estava mais com o mesmo. E além disso Raynare havia falhado em matar o moreno.

E por algum motivo Kiba andava olhando para ela desconfiado. De repente ela arregalou os olhos quando viu Issei entrar no prédio Clube de Ocultismo. Ele olhou para ela não muito feliz.

Issei: Olá Koneko-san, Akeno-senpai e Kiba. (olha para Rias com desagrado) Olá também Gremory-senpai.

Akeno (com seu tipíco sorriso): Ara, ara. O que o "Princípe Guerreiro" faz aqui?

Issei: Estou aqui para falar com a sua mestra. (eles arregalam os olhos com exceção de Kiba) Não precisam esconder. Eu sei que Sona-Kaichou também é uma Akuma assim como o Conselho Estudantil.

Rias (suando): E sobre o que quer conversar comigo?

Porém Rias foi salva por uma intervenção divina ou melhor dizendo demoniáca. Um círculo mágico de transporte laranja com chamas surgiu e dele saiu um loiro arrogante, usando terno vermelho e ele cheirava a sexo. Ele então disse com um tom de desprezo:

"Faz tempo que não venho ao mundo humano."

Issei: Quem é o Yakitori ambulante?

Todos ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos... antes de explodirem numa bomba de risadas com exceção do "Yakitori", que estava furioso.

Yakitori: Eu sou Raiser Phenex! Membro do grande Clã Phenex!

Issei (desinteressado): E daí Yakitori?

Raiser (se acalma e sorri arrogantemente): Veja isso pirralho. (bate palmas e de outro círculo mágico surgem quinze jovens sendo que catorze estavam em roupas muito provocantes e quatro delas pareciam querer estar em qualquer lugar menos perto de Raiser) Esse é o meu lindo harém!

Issei (pisca curioso): Você tem quinze meninas em sua nobreza? (Raiser acena sorrindo) Entendi. Está tentando compensar alguma coisa? (nessa todos pareciam conter risadas novamente incluindo quatro garotas da realeza de Raiser)

Raiser (furioso): O que quer dizer com isso?

Issei (olhar vazio): O que você acha Yakitori?

Raiser (furioso): Raiser irá te queimar! (tenta lançar chamas em Issei mas este desaparece e reaparece atrás dele agachado)

Issei: Konoha Sennen Gorashi! (enfia dois dedos no traseiro de Raiser fazendo-o voar gritando de um jeito feminino pela janela enquanto todos choravam de rir)

Todos ouviram uma risada adulta mais discreta e Rias se surpreendeu ao ver ninguém menos que Grayfia ali. Ela parou de rir e olhou para eles com uma expressão séria.

Grayfia: Rias-sama você não deve deixar tratarem o seu futuro marido assim. (olha para Issei curiosa) Sou Grayfia Lucifuge a empregada de Sirzechs-sama. E você?

Issei: Sou Issei Hyoudou um dragonóide. Eu vim aqui... (Raiser volta pela janela segurando o seu traseiro furioso)

Raiser: Mira ataque! (uma jovem de cabelo azul segurando um bastão tentou atacar Issei mas ele esquivou e quebrou parte do mesmo fazendo ele richochetear pela sala (como o braço de Azazel fez no anime) antes de se cravar no "buraco traseiro" de Raiser)

Novamente todos na sala explodiram em risadas ao ver Raiser chorando de dor com sua "cauda" no traseiro. Finalmente ele conseguiu removê-la a muito custo. Antes que Grayfia pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele rugiu furioso:

"Isabella, Kalarmine e Xueran acabem com ele!"

As três jovens de má vontade cumpriram a ordem sabendo que se desobecessem estariam em apuros. Já era ruim o suficiente ter de andar com as roupas indecentes que ele havia escolhido para elas. Issei não pode deixar de notar que de toda a nobreza de Raiser elas e a loirinha de vestido rosa, eram as únicas com espiríto guerreiro.

Issei porém decidiu terminar aquela luta com o máximo de velocidade possível. Ele desarmou Kalarmine arrancando a espada da mão dela e antes que ela sacasse a outra, Issei usou a bainha para golpeá-la no estômago, tirando-a da luta. As próximas foram Isabella e Xueran que usaram magia de fogo para golpeá-lo com os pés e punhos.

Ele não sentiu o calor do fogo mas sentiu a força dos socos e chutes delas antes de nocauté-las, com golpes no pescoço. Raiser ia fazer mais alguma coisa mas Grayfia ordenou que todos parassem. Depois disso foi explicado que Rias e Raiser tinham o casamento marcado.

Rias se recusou a casar com ele e então o loiro a desafiou a um Ranting Game. Se Raiser vencesse ela se casaria com ele mas se Rias o vencesse ela estaria livre do compromisso. A ruiva arrogantemente aceitou o pedido.

Antes de ir embora Raiser fez um movimento com as mãos na direção de Isabella, Xueran e Kalarmine, que ainda estavam inconscientes, arrancando as evil pieces de seus corpos. Issei notou que elas poderiam morrer rapidamente materializou a Boosted Gear transferindo um pouco de energia para elas.

Issei (olha para Rias): Conversaremos depois Gremory. (sai num círculo mágico com as três jovens inconscientes)


	4. Libertação

**Notas do Autor**

Asia fica surpresa, quando...

Issei e Vali decidem...

Na festa de noivado de Raiser e Rias...

Sirzechs fica...

No mundo humano...

Ruval Phenex pede que...

 **Capítulo 4 - Libertação**

Enquanto isso, na casa de Issei, seus pais ainda não voltaram da viagem de negócios na cidade vizinha e o jovem desconfiava que eles estavam aproveitando o momento a sós, para saírem juntos, para algum restaurante romântico ou museus e outros lugares, para um programa a dois, já que ele, Issei, era um adolescente e não mais uma criança.

Portanto, podiam estender a sua viagem, um pouco mais, para aproveitarem o momento a sós.

Azazel estava conversando com Asia, na sala de estar, quando Issei chega, trazendo as jovens desacordadas. Argento só ia começar a frequentar o colégio no dia seguinte.

Vali, que estava na cozinha tomando um copo de água se dirige para a sala e fica surpreso ao ver seu melhor amigo e rival. Ao ver as mulheres com ele, pergunta:

\- O que houve, Issei? Quem são elas?

Ele acomoda elas na cama de seus pais, sendo uma cama de casal modesta e que estava com o limite de sua capacidade. As três couberam, mas, por pouco, não daria para acomodá-las.

Após fazer isso, ele desce e explica tudo o que ocorreu.

\- Fico feliz que você estava lá para salvá-las, onii-chan. – Asia fala com um sorriso.

\- Isso é verdade. Queria ter uma câmera para filmar a humilhação desse bastardo. – Issei comenta.

\- Seria legal. Adoraria assistir a humilhação, dele.

Azazel comenta pensativo:

\- Evil Peaces... Se eu pudesse colocar as mãos nessas peças para estudá-las... – ele suspira – Bem, o que importa é que conseguiu salvá-las.

\- Se tiver uma dessas peças, você pode estudá-las? – Issei pergunta pensativo.

\- Sim. Basta uma delas. Posso descobrir a tecnologia do Submundo usada nelas.

\- Está pensando em conseguir alguma, certo? – Vali pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Se ele não colocar em mais ninguém, o Yakitori tem três Evil Peaces.

\- Você teria que conseguir lutar contra ele e fazer uma aposta para tê-las. – Vali comenta.

\- É Raiser do Clã Phenex, né? – Azazel pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim.

\- É um bastardo orgulhoso. Você pode usar o orgulho e arrogância desmedida dele, contra ele mesmo. E você o humilhou. Ele estará com muita raiva.

\- Clã Phenex... Quer dizer, que tem associação com a fênix? – Issei pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Mas, não no quesito imortalidade e sim, alta capacidade de regeneração e suas asas são feitas de chamas. Eles produzem as lágrimas de fênix que podem curar qualquer ferimento, sendo que pertencem a uma das famílias dos setenta e dois pilares do Submundo. – Vali comenta.

\- Entendo. Bem, é só socá-lo e muito, superando a capacidade de regeneração dele e fazê-lo implorar por clemência. – Issei comenta com um sorriso maligno – Se eu permitir a ele implorá-lo e devo confessor que não sinto a mínima vontade de permitir que ele peça rendição.

\- Eu vou junto Issei. Quero ver a surra que vai dar nele.

\- Vocês podem gravar para mim, por favor? – Azazel pergunta.

\- Claro. Será um espetáculo magnífico. É um crime não gravar. – Vali fala, sorrindo.

\- Asia-chan, eu trouxe alguns presentes para você, a pedido de desculpas pelo ato de meus subordinados para com você ontem. Deveria ter desconfiado que eles estavam aprontando pelas minhas costas.

\- Não precisa.

\- Faço questão. Além disso, começo a ver você como uma filha. Sabe, sempre quis ter uma filha como você.

Asia sorri lindamente, enquanto ele entrega os itens, explicando:

\- Essa pulseira permitirá que use um círculo mágico de transporte. Eu sinto que você tem afinidade com dragões. Basta, um deles irradiar um pouco do seu poder para essa pulseira que você conseguirá se transportar. É preciso treino. Esse anel permitirá a você invocar algo. Pode ser qualquer coisa. Esse outro é uma Sacraed Gear artificial que eu criei. Um dos cinco Reis dragões está dentro desse item. O Rei dragão Fafinir.

\- Fafinir-san?

\- É um dragão.

\- O Fafinir pervertido está aí? E você vai dar para a Asia-chan? – Ddraig pergunta, estarrecido.

\- Se aquele dragão pervertido falar alguma obscenidade para ela... – Albion falava, enquanto rugia.

\- Pervertido? – Asia pergunta com uma gota.

\- Ei! Como ousam indispor a minha usuária fofa e linda contra mim, hein? Bocas grandes! Vocês estão com inveja, isso sim. Eu tenho uma bela, fofa, meiga e linda usuária fêmea, enquanto vocês dois tem machos como usuários. Vocês estão com dor de cotovelo, isso sim! Mordam-se de inveja! – a voz de um dragão é ouvida da Sacraed Gear.

\- E por acaso estamos falando alguma mentira? – Ddraig pergunta de mau humor – E não estamos com inveja!

\- Estão. Ela é bela, fofa, meiga e linda. Nunca iria falar nada indevido a ela. Eu tenho moral, sabiam?

\- Que é bem pouca, diga-se de passagem. Você envergonha os dragões, Fafinir! – Albion exclama desgostoso – Você é um dos Reis dragões, quando vai agir como um?

\- Você é um chato, Albion. Todo certinho. Chega a ser cansativo. – Fafinir fala – Tem que viver a vida.

\- O Branco está certo e quanto ao "viver a vida", compreende ser pervertido!

Então, os dragões começam a discutir, com todos os demais ficando com uma gota na cabeça, com exceção de Azazel que se divertia, rindo.

Após alguns minutos, o Governador dos anjos caídos fala:

\- Bem, vamos nos calmar. Fafinir ficará com a Asia-chan. Ela tem afinidade com dragões e é uma garota. Bem melhor do que ficar com um homem. Ele pode irradiar o seu poder para a pulseira de Asia e assim, poder auxiliá-la no seu transporte. Afinal, quando Issei se transportou pela primeira vez, foi parar no Deserto do Saara.

\- Era a primeira vez que eu me transportava e você é o culpado por não ter me explicado, detalhadamente, como se fazia. – ele fala aborrecido.

\- São apenas detalhes.

\- Detalhes... – Issei murmura indignado – Quando consegui voltar, você não pareceu surpreso e quando contei o que aconteceu você riu e muito.

\- Convenhamos. Foi divertido. Poderia ter aproveitado para conseguir algumas lembranças do Egito. Você ganhou uma viagem de graça. Tem que ver o lado com das coisas. – O Governador dos anjos caídos fala sorrindo – Vocês jovens tem que ter a mente mais aberta.

\- Até parece. Por sorte, o calor não me incomoda. Mas, a areia me incomodou. Imagine se eu acabasse aparecendo em um lugar com aglomeração humana? Além disso, como eu ia comprar algo sem dinheiro?

\- Bem, você poderia ser considerado uma ilusão no deserto. É bem comum, sabe?

Todos ficam com gotas.

Então, um brilho sai da Sacraed gear dela em direção a pulseira que brilha, surgindo um círculo mágico dourado embaixo dela.

\- Esse círculo mágico...

\- É de Fafinir.

Então, ela é ensinada como guardar e convocar a sua Sacraed gear.

\- Vamos treinar Asia-chan. Assim, você pode usar os meus poderes. Ficarei feliz e honrado em concedê-los a uma dama tão linda quanto você. – ele fala galanteador.

\- Obrigado, Fafinir-san. – ele fala corada.

\- Depois, entre com a sua consciência aqui. Quero vê-la melhor.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Vou estar esperando você, Asia-chan.

\- Fafinir, se você ousar fazer algo... – Ddraig ameaça.

\- Nós daremos algum jeito de ir até aí e você vai se arrepender! – Albion fala, rosnando.

\- Fala sério... Vocês acham que eu sou o quê? – ele pergunta mal humorado.

\- Um pervertido! – Ddraig e Albion exclamam juntos.

\- Quem diria que os dois dragões briguentos concordariam em algo. – Azazel comenta divertido.

\- Nós vemos Asia-chan como nossa filha. Qual pai não ficaria preocupado em ver a sua princesinha com um pervertido? – Ddraig pergunta.

\- Isso vale para os irmãos mais velhos, também. – Vali fala, olhando seriamente para a joia da Sacraed Gear artificial.

\- Idem. Asia-chan é a nossa amada imouto-chan e odiamos pervertidos. – Issei fala seriamente.

\- Fafinir, é bom você se comportar. Terá que entender com quatro. Ou melhor, cinco. Eu vejo Asia-chan como uma filha também. – Azazel fala, seriamente.

Fafinir sua frio com a intenção assassina dirigida a ele.

Após alguns minutos, Asia fala:

\- Vou ver como elas estão.

Então, ela sobe as escadas, sendo que eles olham para ela e Issei comenta:

\- É melhor irmos juntos. Vai que elas tentam atacá-la.

\- Concordo. – Vali fala.

\- Vou junto com vocês.

Após algum tempo, as jovens acordam, sendo que sentem que estão dormindo em algo macio e imediatamente, temem ser a cama do seu dono, até que despertam e percebem que estão dividindo uma modesta cama de casal em um quarto simples, mas, bem aconchegante.

Então, elas se levantam e avistam uma jovem loira, sorrindo bondosamente para elas, sendo que se vestia como uma freira.

Alarmadas, pensando ser uma exorcista em virtude das roupas e por ser uma humana, elas se levantam e ficam em postura defensiva, sendo que se ergueram tão rápido que Asia sequer viu os seus movimentos.

\- Não vamos deixar que nos purifique, exorcista! Somos três akumas contra uma humana.

\- Ela não é uma exorcista. É uma freira.

Elas se viram para a origem da voz e avistam Issei, com os braços cruzados, sendo o mesmo para Vali. Azazel aparece e Asia vai para o lado deles.

\- Você! – uma delas exclama.

\- Pelo visto, não sabem o que aconteceu ao ficarem inconscientes.

\- O que aconteceu? – outra pergunta.

Issei explica o que aconteceu e o que fez para salvar a vida delas.

\- Nós somos livres, novamente!

Nisso, elas comemoram e Xueran se aproxima e fala, se curvando levemente:

\- Muito obrigado por nos salvar. Somos eternamente gratas.

\- Não podia deixá-las daquele jeito.

\- Bem, quem são vocês?

\- Sou Issei Hyoudou, um dragonoíde e o meu parceiro é Ddraig, o dragão celestial da Dominação que está nessa manopla, a Boosted Gear. – nisso, ele convoca a sua manopla.

\- Sou Vali Lúcifer, meio akuma, meio humano e o meu parceiro é Albion, o dragão celestial da Supremacia que está nessa Sacraed Gear. – ele invoca a sua manopla.

\- Prazer em conhecê-las – ela fala meigamente – Eu sou Asia Argento, uma freia, humana e tenho duas Sacraed Gears, a Twilight Healing e esta, artificial, onde está um dos Reis dragões, Fafinir-san.

\- Sou Azazel Grigori, Governador dos Anjos Caídos.

Ao ouvir Azazel se apresentando, elas se encolhem, ficando apavoradas, sendo que Isabella fala temerosa:

\- Um anjo caído? Então, nós vamos ser purificadas?

\- Não! Por que faria isso? Sinceramente falando, prefiro ser inventor a guerreiro. Nada me dá mais prazer do que inventar coisas. Além disso, essa é a residência de Issei. Eu sou amigo deles e pai de criação de Vali, sendo que vejo a Asia-chan como uma filha.

\- Não vai mesmo usar o seu poder sagrado? – outra pergunta receosa.

\- Não.

Elas se entreolham e somente após alguns minutos, se acalmam, sendo que Karlamine fala:

\- É que ficamos com medo, pois, nunca teríamos chance contra o Governador dos anjos caídos, já que somos akumas e para piorar, de classe baixa. Além disso, somos caçadas por anjos, anjos caídos e exorcistas.

\- Não as condeno por agirem dessa forma. Porém, percebam que eu criei um meio akuma como filho. Por que eu usaria os meus poderes em akumas como vocês? Se ainda fosse um akuma bastardo e perverso... Bem, aí é outra história. Mas, sinceramente, nunca apreciei a guerra. Gosto mais de inventar.

\- Vocês estão com fome? – Issei pergunta.

Nisso, o estômago delas roncam e elas coram.

\- Venham, vamos comer algo.

Após alguns minutos, elas agradecem e perguntam:

\- Desejam saber algo de nós?

\- Bem, senão for abusar, sabem de que material é feito as Evil Peaces? – Azazel pergunta.

\- Senão me engano, ouvimos uma vez de que são originários de uma ilha no Submundo, a Ilha de Agreas e o inventor delas é o Yondai Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub.

\- Ajuka Beelzebub, né? Interessante. Eu espero que Raiser não encarne ninguém naquelas Evil Peaces. Tenho interesse nelas, para poder estudá-las.

\- Eu duvido que vai encarnar alguém usando aquelas malditas peças. - Kalarmine fala, amargurada – Afinal, ele costuma escolher bem as suas vítimas.

\- Isso mesmo. Eu preferia mil vezes continuar morta a ser trazida de volta a vida como escrava.

\- O pior é que foi ele que nos matou, apenas para nos ressuscitar. Imagine o ódio que sentimentos ao ver que o nosso assassino, virou o nosso dono e nos arrancou de nossas famílias? Nem pude me despedir dos meus pais. - Xueran fala chorando – E o pior é que sei que eles já estão mortos, pois, ao me verem junto dele, se revoltaram e como artistas marciais, tentaram me tirar dele. Ele os matou e tomada pela dor, tentei atacá-lo e ele quebrou a minha perna, me deixando para curar por mim mesma. Depois, ele apareceu com essa roupa e me obrigou a usá-la, além de proibir que eu usasse roupas de baixo como punição.

\- Foi o mesmo conosco. Matou nossos pais e destruiu as nossas casas, para que não tivéssemos outro lugar ou família. Ele nos tirou tudo.

Nisso, elas choraram, enquanto o coração de Asia se restringia, falando:

\- Os akumas são mesmo malvados. Não os que foram ressuscitados e sim, os que são akumas puros. Coitadas. – ela fala, tentando confortá-las.

\- Eu acho que posso dar um jeito de vocês ficarem aqui. Não creio que os meus pais vão se recusar a ajudá-las. Claro que teremos que arranjar alguma desculpa. Qualquer coisa, vocês ficam com o meu quarto e eu durmo na sala.

\- Mas, nós é que deveríamos dormir na sala e não você.

\- Não me importo. Vocês são mulheres. Seria um crime eu fazer vocês dormirem em colchões ou nos sofás.

\- Mas...

\- Já está decidido. Não aceito contestação. – Issei fala categoricamente e elas coram.

Então, eles conversam um pouco mais, para depois Azazel retornar ao Grigori, sendo que Issei e Vali decidem fazer uma disputa no videogame, com Asia e as outras, assistindo.

Após algumas horas, inclusive de discussão, sobre quem venceu mais vezes, Issei pergunta se elas desejam roupas novas e elas aceitam, preocupadas sobre ele gastar e ele fala que dificilmente gastava a sua mesada.

\- Nós iremos retribuir, Issei, por tudo o que nos fez.

\- Não precisam. – ele sorri, fazendo elas corarem.

Então, junto de Vali, eles saem na rua, sendo que elas chamavam a atenção, até que entram em uma loja de roupas e elas compram roupas simples, mas bonitas e ao retornaram para a casa dele se trocam, sendo que Xueran ficava feliz em poder usar roupas íntimas, novamente, assim como as outras, que tinham que andar sem nada por baixo das roupas, sobre pena de punição.

Então, a artista marcial fala:

\- Nessa cidade há alguns dojos. Vou ver se consigo emprego em algum deles.

\- Eu vou tentar encontrar algum emprego.

\- Idem. Assim, com um salário, podemos dividir um apartamento entre nós. Tem alguns com um preço bem acessível. Eu vi, conforme andávamos.

Issei concordava que elas tinham chance de conseguir um emprego, mas, duvidava que Isabela conseguisse com a máscara parcial em seu rosto.

Decidida, ambas se despedem e saem em um busca de empregos.

\- Espero que elas consigam. Elas estão determinadas a conseguir. – Asia fala.

\- Bem, eu tenho dúvidas se Isabella vai conseguir. Ainda mais com aquela máscara.

Algum tempo depois, os seus pais voltam e rapidamente, adotam Asia como filha, sendo que conhecem Vali, que os cumprimenta, com Issei inventando uma desculpa para Isabella, Kalarmine e Xueran, ficarem na casa, mais precisamente no quarto dele, temporariamente, enquanto ele dormiria na sala e os pais concordaram, comovidos com o ato gentil do seu filho.

Quando elas voltam, elas se apresentam e falam que conseguiram empregos.

Isabella falou que conseguiu uma parceira para competições de motos radicais em corridas insanas. Uma mulher entraria com a moto, sendo mecânica e ela iria dirigir, sendo que falou que essa mulher ficou maravilhada ao vê-la correndo e falou que eram corridas legais, feitas em locais aprovados para isso.

Xueran conseguiu emprego em um dojo de artes marciais como oponente dos alunos, sendo que Issei a chamou de canto e a lembrou de que eram apenas humanos e ela falou que tomaria cuidado.

Kalarmine conseguiu um emprego de segurança em uma Boate, ao verem ela derrotar dois homens enormes que pretendiam fazer algo com ela, quando passava próxima de um boate. A dona a viu lutando e a contratou na hora, somente falando que ela não podia portar espadas.

Eles jantam e conforme o combinado, elas ficam com o quarto dele, sendo que Xueran dividiria o quarto com Asia, com Issei dormindo no sofá da sala, enquanto estava pensativo. Vali se despediu e voltou para Grigori, sendo que havia tomado a decisão de apresentar o seu grupo que estava montado a Issei.

No dia seguinte, na escola, ele se encontra com Saji e estranha Kiba não estar ali. Ao perguntar o motivo, Genshirou fala:

\- Rias perdeu. Foi muita injustiça. Não por ela e sim, pelos outros, que estão condenados a ficarem com ela no Submundo. Além disso, o Rating Game, foi bem injusto.

\- Não vou permitir isso! Não por aquela vaca que tramou a minha morte e sim, pelos meus amigos.

\- Então, ela tramou mesmo a sua morte?

\- Uma anja caída de nome Raynare fez algumas confissões. A base de tortura, claro.

\- Minha mestra pediu para encontrar com você.

\- Sona Sitri?

\- Sim.

Nisso, antes de ir para a sala de aula, ele entrou em um dos salões da escola, encontrando Sona e sua realeza, sendo que a Sitri se aproxima e fala, enquanto ouvia o suspiro de várias moças de sua realeza para com o "príncipe guerreiro de Kuou", fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

\- Issei Hyoudou, o Sekiryuutei dessa geração, correto?

\- Sona Sitri, do clã Sitri, irmã mais nova da Yondai Maou Serafall Leviathan. O que deseja falar comigo?

\- Você estaria disposto a salvar Rias? Você a odeia, mas, a salvando, salvará os seus amigos. Afinal, a salvando, você terá direito a exigir um pagamento. Qualquer um. Mas, antes pergunte se ela pagará o preço que você exigir, independente do que quer que seja.

\- Odiaria salvá-la, mas, se terei algo em troca, eu aceito. Por falar nisso, gostaria de saber se a pessoa atrás da coluna irá se revelar.

Nisso, Grayfia surge detrás da pilastra, surpresa por ele tê-la detectado e ele pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Grayfia, empregada dos Gremory´s, certo? E uma Queen do Yondai Maou, Sirzechs Lúcifer.

\- Sim.

\- Está representando, quem?

\- O Yondai Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, irmão mais velho de Rias-sama Gremory.

\- E ele quer que eu salve a irmã dele? Pelo visto, é um siscon. Se ele continuar intervindo em problemas que a sua irmã causa, o seu dono acabará pagando um preço muito caro. Ele devia conter o seu lado siscon. – ele fala seriamente.

\- Meu mestre é um siscon assumido. Como a luta entre você e Raiser não teve um vencedor, você pode exigir a continuação dessa luta. Claro que teria que enfrentar a Realeza dele, restante. Tanto ele, quanto Rias, tendo que pagar à você por salvá-la. Além disso, por baixo dos panos, o meu mestre irá pagar a você, também.

\- Entendo. Então, como faremos?

\- Na festa de casamento de Rias-sama Gremory, daqui a um mês. Aqui está o convite. Ele vai direcionar o seu círculo mágico de transporte.

Ele pega o convite, sendo que Grayfia se curva levemente e depois, some em um círculo mágico.

\- Era só isso?

\- Sim. Sirzechs-sama pediu para esta Sona, promover esse encontro discreto.

\- Bem, vou para a aula.

\- Deve ser muito confiante para enfrentar uma realeza sozinha e Raiser. – Sona fala.

\- Só tenho que vencer. Nada mais. Além disso, quero detonar um certo Yakitori.

Então, ele se retira, sendo que no resto do mês, após as aulas, ele se dedica a treinar em uma sala especial de Azazel, tendo como adversário Vali.

Nesse interim, Asia, frequentava a Academia de Kuou e se tornou a protegida de Fafinir que concedia os seus poderes e inclusive, ela despertou o Balance breaker de Fafinir, sendo que eles começaram a namorar, após o Rei dragão enfrentar um inquérito maciço de todos, tendo que seguir regras.

Ele explicou sobre a traição que sofreu de uma fêmea que pretendia tomar como sua companheira e que depois, passou a ser pervertido e ver as demais fêmeas apenas como objeto para não lidar com a dor em seu coração ao evitar um envolvimento profundo, vendo-as apenas superficialmente, limitando-se aos seus corpos. Por isso, a perversão. Mas, a presença de Asia, juntamente com o coração puro e meigo dela, começou a curar o seu coração, outrora dilacerado pela traição da dragoa com outro dragão, na cama de ambos.

Ele, em uma forma semelhante a humana e a sua amada Asia, apenas passeavam nos campos onde o dragão dourado morava e somente trocavam beijos castos.

Isabella, Kalarmine e Xueran quiseram ajudá-lo, assim como ver a humilhação do ex-dono delas e também, passaram a treinar nos momentos de folga.

Um mês depois, eles iriam até a festa de noivado. Asia também poderia ir, pois, foi feito um ritual e ela se tornou uma dragonoide, graças a Fafinir, ao fundir o seu poder ao dele. Como dragonoide, podia ir para o Submundo tranquilamente e Azazel disse que isso somente foi possível, graças a afinidade dela com dragões.

Eles saem da casa, sendo que Vali também participaria da batalha.

Issei havia conseguido enviar uma mensagem a Kiba, através de Grayfia e ele cuidaria da gravação, usando uma espécie de relógio discreto com uma super câmera desenvolvida especialmente por Azazel, para filmar a luta, discretamente.

Ele usa o convite e aparecem no centro da festa, surpreendendo todos, menos Kiba, que sabia da invasão, assim como Saji, Sona e os outros.

Raiser estava apresentando a sua noive e Asia notou que no canto da festa, havia um pequeno dragão azul acorrentado em uma gaiola com lágrimas de desolação e isso cortou o seu coração.

\- Sekiryuutei?

\- Yo, Yakitori! Bela festa, hein?

Nisso, muitos riem, enquanto ele bufa e pergunta:

\- O que veio fazer aqui?

\- Continuar a nossa batalha. Se quiser no estilo Rating gamer, pode ser. Você me ofendeu e, além disso, tem que aceitar, pois, senão, será espalhado para todos que Raiser Phenex teme um dragonoide.

\- Você terá que aceitar, Raiser. A honra da família Phenix está em jogo. Começou a luta, tem que terminar. - Ruval fala seriamente.

\- Tudo bem. Mas, o vencedor leva tudo!

\- Quanto a você, Rias, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de salvá-la. Se deseja que eu a salve, terá que pagar a mim e todos que participarem para salvá-la do casamento. O que me diz? Terá que aceitar qualquer preço que pedimos.

Rias rangia os dentes, sendo que sentia muita raiva por ter que aceitar a oferta dele, pois, senão, teria que se casar com Raiser, por ter perdido o Rating Gamer.

Claro que a seu ver, era repulsivo pedir ajuda a inferiores, mas, não tinha escolha. Ela já experimentou a perversão dele e estava aterrorizada com a sala da dor, que ele chamava carinhosamente de sala do prazer, mostrando os itens que pretendia usar nela. Era um pior que o outro. Raiser era um sádico, praticamente do BDSM, sem palavra de segurança. No final, ela preferível pagar o preço de ser salva, a viver com ele.

\- Aceito.

\- Então, Yakitori? Vai ficar com o rabo entre as pernas?

\- Você terá que ser o meu escravo, se eu ganhar.

\- Aceito, já que levarei tudo seu, se eu ganhar.

Em outra situação, Ruval ficaria preocupado da sua querida imouto, que foi transformada em escrava pelo bastardo do seu irmão, ser passada para outro homem como propriedade.

Porém, após saber da humilhação de Raiser, pesquisou sobre Issei Hyoudou e ficou feliz ao ver que era um homem honrado, integro, amável e gentil, que protegia as mulheres, sendo conhecido como o príncipe guerreiro de Kuou. Ele se converteu em alguém mais seguro para ficar com Ravel, do que o pervertido do Raiser, sendo que muitas vezes, ele temeu por sua irmã.

Ele olha para os seus pais e percebe o desagrado deles frente ao desafio e aos termos. Ruval sabia que não era por preocupação para com Ravel, e sim, pelo que iriam perder se Raiser perdesse para um mísero dragonoíde. Ver a fortuna de Raiser, sendo dado a um inferior era horrível para eles, juntamente com a humilhação.

Inclusive, para a sua raiva, a sua doadora de óvulo, como a chamava, pretendia pegar Ravel de Raiser, através de uma troca, para ofertá-la a algum akuma de estirpe, ofertando-a como noiva em troca de status e isso o revoltou. Ele odiava as Evil Peaces, pois, senão houvesse Evil Peaces, sua irmã nunca seria transformada em uma escrava.

\- Eu, Sirzechs, tomarei a liberdade de definir um local. Como Issei Hyoudou, não está familiarizado com os Rating gamers, irei escolher um local conhecido a ele. A sua escola. Irá batalhar sozinho?

\- Não. Por mais que eu quisesse isso, tive que deixar eles virem.

Nisso, Asia, Vali, Isabella, Kalarmine e Xueran ficam ao lado dele.

\- Bem, preciso que falem quais peças vocês vão ser.

\- Serei o Pawn. Melhor isso do que ser a Queen – Vali fala – Pois, perdi ao tirar na sorte.

\- Mas, porque recusou ser a... quer dizer, o Queen? – Issei pergunta.

\- Pensa que eu e o Albion não ouvimos a musiquinha que Ddraig estava preparando para nós zoar por termos sido a Queen?

\- Droga! Como vocês descobriram? – Ddraig pergunta, desanimado.

\- Não descobrimos. Apenas desconfiamos, mas, agora você confirmou as nossas suspeitas, Vermelho. – Albion fala em um rosnado.

\- Quem mandou ser boca grande, Ddraig? – Issei pergunta.

Ddraig faz círculos no chão deprimido, com uma nuvem de depressão na cabeça.

\- Então, eu serei a Queen. – Asia fala, sorrindo.

\- Serei a Knight. – Kalarmine fala.

\- Serei a Hook – Isabela fala.

\- Serei a Hook – Xueran fala.

\- Bem, vou colocar os dados no computador para computar as suas habilidades.

Após alguns minutos, eles são transportados a uma réplica da escola e Sirzechs explica quais são os campos deles e onde pode ser feita a promoção dos Pawns.

Issei e os outros conversam, sendo que Issei iria junto deles. Não ficaria parado por ser o King.

Na festa, Saji comenta:

\- O King se movendo junto dos outros. Nunca pensei que veria isso.

Kalarmine, Isabela e Xueran, receberam impulso de poder de Issei, através do Transfer, para lidarem com as Pawn, as impedindo de se promoverem ao ficarem posicionadas em pontos chaves.

Afinal, eram experientes em Rating Gamers e os outros, também jogaram muito xadrez. Asia havia começado a jogar, há algumas semanas, mas, já havia dominado muitas estratégias.

Albion exclama:

\- Balance Breaker! Vanishing Dragon!

Ddraig exclama:

\- Balance Breaker! Welsh Dragon!

Ele e Issei avançariam juntos, sendo que Asia ficaria com as demais peças.

As Pawns de Raiser são derrotadas, sumariamente, por Kalarmine, Isabela e Xueran.

Apesar de serem amigas, elas colocaram a amizade de lado para o jogo e observaram as suas amigas sendo finalizadas.

\- Raiser Phoenix acabou de perder os seus Pawns. – Grayfia assumiu como juíza e locutora.

Asia acabou cercada por duas Bishops, dentre elas, Ravel, além de uma Knight, sendo que Siris, a Knight, fala:

\- Você vai perder, loirinha.

Ravel não queria lutar, sendo que normalmente não lutava.

Porém, por causa do desfalque no time de seu irmão, ela teve que lutar, sendo que era inexperiente em batalha, enquanto que não adorava mais o seu irmão como antes ao ver que ele condenou três peças dele a morte ao extrair a Evil peace, sem ser do jeito correto, sendo que não morreram graças ao Sekiryuutei.

Após ver a crueldade dele, ela se arrependia de ter sido ingênua na época ao aceitar ser Bishop dele. Na época, não compreendia o verdadeiro conceito de Realeza. Achava algo romântico e bonito. Mas, na verdade era a escravidão e eram vistos como escravos.

Porém, descobriu a verdade, tarde demais.

Asia havia notado que a loira de vestido rosa, estava lutando contra a sua vontade e que se dependesse dela, não estaria ali.

\- Não acho. Vamos, Fafinir-kun!

\- Balance Breaker! Golden Dragon (dragão dourado)!

Então, ela ganha uma armadura que cobre todo o seu corpo, pois, Fafinir não queria nenhum engraçadinho admirando o corpo de sua amada. Toda a sua pele era coberta por uma armadura, semelhante ao de Issei e Vali.

\- Balance Breaker?! Não é possível!

\- Sou uma dragonoide, também, assim como o meu nii-san, Issei-kun! Eu treinei tendo oponentes que lutam com dragões celestiais e aprendi muito!

Então, abrindo as suas asas douradas, ela avança contra elas, tão rápido, que antes que pudessem perceber o que acontecia, são golpeadas fortemente no abdômen, sendo finalizadas.

Já, em relação a Ravel que é pega de surpresa, a mesma recebe um golpe na nuca, com a mão de Asia espalmada, horizontalmente, deixando-a inconsciente, fazendo ela ser finalizada, enquanto que havia golpeado no abdômen, as outras duas.

\- Incrível! Uma Knight e duas Bishops foram finalizadas ao mesmo tempo!

Raiser estava enfurecido, sendo que ao seu lado estava a sua Queen, que sentia a fúria do seu dono, de tão palpável que era.

Então, Issei e Vali aparecem na frente de ambos, sendo que o albino vai em direção a Queen e Issei fica em frente a Raiser.

Kalarmine, Isabela e Xueran ficam em cima do telhado do outro lado, pois, queriam observar a surra de Raiser, sendo que Asia, ainda no Balance Breaker, estava mais a frente, pronta para protegê-las, caso o Phenex quisesse atacá-las.

Yubelluna usa um ataque maciço de fogo explosivo contra Vali e após a nuvem dissipar, a armadura está intacta e ele pergunta:

\- É tudo o que pode fazer?

Então, antes que ela atacasse de novo, ele se desloca velozmente e a nocauteia com um golpe no estômago, a finalizando, para depois se juntar a Asia, para assistir a luta de Issei. Quer dizer, o massacre unilateral por parte do Hyoudou, enquanto Grayfia falava:

\- A Queen de Raiser foi finalizada pelo Pawn de Issei.

Raiser utiliza seus ataques de chamas contra Issei que apenas boceja, fazendo uma veia saltar da testa do Phenex, que irado, faz surgir círculos mágicos, criando uma tormenta de chamas que nada fazem a armadura de Issei, para depois ele falar:

\- É a minha vez. Você vai se arrepender de ter a regeneração!

Então, ele pega e o quebra de várias formas, sendo que nesse momento, Vali vira Asia para ela não ver a violência e Fafinir, abafa o som dentro de sua armadura, impedindo Asia de ouvir o som dos ossos sendo quebrados e dos gritos. Ela reclama com Vali, mas, ele diz que dará um belo e delicioso bolo de chocolate para ela, se ela continuar virada e ela aceita, sendo que pergunta:

\- Por que não posso ver?

\- É que o Raiser perdeu as calças. Ele está de cueca agora.

\- Oh! Entendo. É melhor eu não olhar então. – ela fala inocentemente, fazendo o albino suspirar de alívio.

Afinal, eles queriam manter a inocência de sua irmãzinha.

Issei quebra todos os braços dele, que se regenera, para depois quebrar a coluna dele ao dobrar ele violentamente, sendo que por alguns segundos ele perde a movimentação do corpo.

Então, Issei fura os seus olhos, quebra a sua bacia, arranca os seus membros e enquanto ele grita de desespero, golfando sangue, ele se regenerar, com o Hyoudou chutando a virilha dele, fazendo ele gritar fino e continua repetindo tudo isso, quebrando ossos, rompendo a pele, arrancando membros, que quando são arrancados se desfazem em fogo, crescendo um novo no lugar.

Cada vez que Raiser tentava falar "desisto", Issei quebrava a mandíbula dele e assim continuava a cena com sons de gritos, ossos sendo quebrados e membros arrancados, com o mesmo tendo o seu membro destruído, várias vezes, através de chutes violentos em sua virilha, fazendo ele gritar fino, com a maior parte dos que estavam na festa, horrorizados. Ruval olhava e não sentia nenhuma pena. Só desejava que o seu doador de espermatozoide e a sua doadora de óvulos estivessem junto de Raiser, sofrendo o que ele sofria.

Então, após vários minutos, Vali fala:

\- Deixa de ser forminha! Eu quero detoná-lo, também!

\- Tudo bem.

Eles erguem as mãos e as tocam no ar, com um movimento rápido, para em que seguida, Vali ir até Raiser, com um sorriso maligno embaixo do elmo, enquanto que Issei assumia o lugar de Vali, sendo que Asia não sabia que não era mais Lúcifer, segurando o seu ombro e sim, Hyoudou.

Com a troca, o albino passa a se divertir, detonando o Phenex.

Vali faz o mesmo que Issei, quebrando, torcendo, arrancando membros, chutando a virilha e quebrando o maxilar dele, além de arrancar os olhos, sendo que também quebra a sua coluna ao dobrar ele, usando seu joelho para quebra-lo como se fosse um graveto.

Devido a ele se curar tantas vezes, ele estava tão fraco, que não conseguia se regenerar rápido. Sua regeneração estava ficando bem lenta, conforme Vali se divertia, repetindo a tortura.

Então, o albino se afasta e fala as três ex-escravas de Raiser:

\- Ele é de vocês!

Karlamine, Isabela e Xelan sorriem imensamente e se aproximam de Raiser, que está aterrorizado ao ver o sorriso maligno delas.

Então, elas começam a surrá-lo e castrá-lo, fazendo com que o massacre que Issei e Vali fizeram antes com ele, fosse um carinho, comparado ao que elas faziam naquele instante, superando a imaginação de ambos, que nunca imaginaram que tais coisas eram possíveis.

A tortura dura mais de uma hora nas mãos delas, até que ele é finalizado por esgotamento de poder demoníaco por seus ferimentos não cicatrizarem mais, sendo finalizado com um golpe brutal das três em seu tórax, fazendo ele vomitar sangue, com os seus ossos do tórax rasgando a pele, enquanto era finalizado.

\- Issei Hyoudou dá o Xeque Mate, finalizando o King Raiser! A vitória é de Issei Hyoudou.

Então, a arena some, sendo que Ruval agradecia mentalmente a Asia, pois, ela finalizou gentilmente a sua imouto com o golpe na nuca.

Na festa, a armadura deles some e eles estão com roupas para o evento. Asia usava um vestido comportado e que lembrava os das princesas dos contos de fada. Karlamine e Xelan usavam vestidos comportados e lindos. Isabela usava uma roupa estilo rockeira. Vali e Issei usavam smoking e sapatos combinando.

\- Bem, eu venci. Tenho os meus desejos, assim como os meus amigos e tudo que era de Raiser, é nosso.

Ruval recebe uma ligação magica e após alguns minutos, se aproxima de Issei e fala:

\- Prazer. Sou Ruval Phenex. Como futuro líder do clã e, infelizmente, irmão de Raiser, eu irei cuidar do que foi acordado e cumprirei com os pedidos de vocês, por parte dele, já que no momento, ele se encontra incapaz de estar presente. Parece que estão tendo dificuldade em encontrar as lágrimas de fênix em nosso estoque.

Issei e os outros notaram que ele era diferente de Raiser e dos pais deste. Ele era íntegro. Além disso, pela forma como ele sorria ao falar da dificuldade de pegarem lágrimas de fênix para o seu irmão, eles acreditavam que ele estava dificultando, de propósito, apenas para deixar Raiser sofrendo o máximo possível.

\- Como tudo dele pertence a mim...

\- Sim. A mansão dele no Submundo, sua realeza e seu harém que é imenso, assim como a sua fortuna.

\- Quanto é a fortuna dele?

Ruval fala o valor e Issei fala:

\- Quero que todas as garotas do harém dele sejam livres e recebam tratamento psicológico, pagos pela fortuna dele. Também quero que metade da fortuna dele seja dividida entre elas e a realeza dele, inclusive, as três ex-peças dele. A outra ficará comigo e com os meus amigos. Isso pode ser feito?

O Phenex fica surpreso, mas, feliz com a decisão de Issei e sorri, falando:

\- Sim. Quanto a mansão, não creio que agradaria a você viver aqui no Submundo. Podemos transferir para o mundo real, se desejar.

\- Prefiro que a mansão seja vendida e o dinheiro dado às mulheres do harém dele e as ex-peças dele, assim como para a realeza, para que possam comprar uma casa para elas, com elas conseguindo viver onde desejarem. Não quero a mansão dele e duvido que as mulheres do harém dele, queiram essa mansão. O melhor é receberem uma boa quantia e reconstruírem as suas vidas. Você poderia fazer isso, por favor?

\- Sim. Eu cuidarei disso pela parte do meu irmão. Mas, a realeza dele terá que estar próxima de você e como vive no mundo real, elas vão ter que morar, pelo menos, próximas de você e acredito, que apreciaria se a minha irmã pudesse viver fora do Submundo, com uma ampla variedade de escolhas para viver.

\- Eu farei isso. Elas vão comprar casas ou apartamentos, de acordo com o que elas desejarem, já que não tenho condições de colocar todas na minha casa. Além disso, sou homem de uma mulher só. Não quero um harém.

\- Isso poderá ser feito.

Então, um servo surge com três Evil peaces e Ruval entrega a Issei, falando:

\- Como não tem usuário, elas estão livres e essa peça estava no cofre dele – ele estende a peça para Issei com um pano, o cobrindo, não revelando que era uma Evil Peace do King e fala – Abra na sua casa. É sua agora.

Issei guarda no bolso, sendo que ambos cuidam de como seria feita as divisões e a venda, assim como seria feita a entrega do dinheiro.

Então, Rias, que observava tudo, se aproxima de mal gosto de Issei, que estava junto de seus amigos.

\- Creio que tem a minha parte.

\- Eu gostaria de cuidar dos termos da minha irmã. – Sirzechs se aproxima e fala – Claro que ela será punida pelo que fez a você.

Algumas semanas atrás, Grayfia perguntou o que Rias fez, ou melhor, quais eram as acusações e ele disse quais eram desde que Grayfia explicasse o motivo, de apesar de ser esposa de Sirzechs, tinha que se portar de forma submissa e ela teve que contar tudo, como parte do acordo entre eles.

Issei ficou com ódio ao saber que por ela ser uma Lucifuge, ela nunca poderia agir como esposa dele, sem ser nas folgas. A sua família devia servidão aos Gremory. Portanto, devia ser submissa a ele e que ela foi salva de ter que obedecer as ordens dos Gremorys ao se tornar Queen dele. Em contrapartida, se tornou ainda mais inferior a ele, aprofundando ainda mais a sua escravidão.

Porém, foi a única forma de evitar que ela fosse parar no harém de Zeoticus, pai de Sirzechs, acabando por ser estuprada, pois, amava Sirzechs e a relação seria um estupro em relação ao pai deste. Quando o seu amado a tornou sua Queen, ela ficou inalcançável aos outros por ser escrava pessoal de Sirzechs, em virtude de ser da sua realeza.

Pelos akumas mais velhos, sendo os que detinham o controle do Submundo, ela só podia ser esposa dele nas suas folgas, determinadas por eles, apenas porque teve um filho com Sirzechs, que para salvar o seu filho da servidão, lhe deu o seu sobrenome, Gremory. Se ela fosse tratada como esposa de um Yondai Maou, fora da folga, a autorização nas suas folgas seria revogada.

Hyoudou se revoltou ao saber que ela tinha que tratar o seu filho como mestre, somente podendo tratar como filho e lhe confortar, nos raros dias de sua folga e que sequer podia educa-lo, pois, uma serva nunca pode educar o seu mestre, sendo que a educação ficava para a avó materna dele, Venelana, que administrava o harém de seu marido e que por isso, Grayfia se preocupava, pois, temia que ela corrompesse o seu filho, fazendo ele virar um Raiser da vida ou como o avô, em vez de ser uma versão do pai que era um homem de uma mulher só.

Por mais que ela não tivesse chorado, ele podia notar a dor nos orbes dela. Era uma dor tão palpável que podia ser vista. Vali estava junto e se revoltou com a história. Quando ela saiu, eles arquitetaram um plano.

Issei não falou as suas acusações na festa, pois, Sirzechs não merecia e o seu filho estava na festa. Eles não mereciam terem gotas da lama de Rias neles e confiava que Sirzechs iria punir Rias.

\- Quero toda a realeza de Rias para mim e ela como minha escrava, me servindo no mundo humano.

Todos ficam chocados com o pedido feito a Rias, transformando uma Gremory, em escrava de um dragonoide.

Sirzechs fica desesperado e fala:

\- Eu pagarei para que Rias não seja escrava. Concordo em puni-la, mas...

\- Sabia que era um siscon. Portanto, quero a sua Queen pela liberdade de Rias. Você mesmo se ofereceu para comprar a liberdade dela. O preço é a sua Queen e não aceito outro pagamento.

\- Seu...!

Sirzech fica com ódio e ia usar seu poder destrutivo, quando Grayfia fala:

\- Nosso filho está aqui. Ele não precisa presenciar o que é capaz de fazer em sua fúria. Por favor, se acalme. Além disso, é um Gremory. O senhor deu a sua palavra.

\- Mas...

\- Eu sempre vou amá-lo.

Nisso, ela se aproxima de Issei e se curva para ele, sendo que Millicas vai para junto de seu pai e chora, apesar de não compreender muita coisa.

\- A quero como escrava, sem a peça. Retire a peça, agora.

Ele fala, concentrando o seu poder, materializando a sua Boosted Gear.

\- Mas, seu eu tirar a peça... Ela tem que ser tirada da forma correta. – ele fala, exasperado, a beira das lágrimas.

\- Eu adquiri ela e não quero a peça nela. Retire, agora. Tudo isso está acontecendo por ser um siscon.

Sirzechs jurou a si mesmo que iria estraçalhar o Sekiryuutei e que se arrependia de tê-lo contatado, pois, por sua culpa, por ser um siscon, o seu filho ficaria órfão. Chorando, ele ergue a mão, fechando os seus olhos, com a sua mão tremendo, enquanto Grayfia fechava os olhos, se preparando para morrer, sendo que a sua face exibia dor, enquanto a peça saía dela, flutuando até a mão de Sirzechs que ruge, falando:

\- Vou matar você da pior forma possível, seu bastardo!

Ele começa a expandir seu poder com uma camada vermelha o envolvendo, enquanto os servos afastam Millicas, com todos os demais se afastando dele.

Issei usa seu poder e salva a vida de Grayfia, ao usar seu Boosted, sendo que Asia o auxilia ao usar a sua Sacraed Gear, a Twilight Healing e após alguns minutos, ela abre os olhos e Issei fala, ignorando a intenção assassina de Sirzechs, sendo que a mesma diminui, quando ele fica levemente confuso com o ato de Hyoudou.

\- O seu sobrenome, agora, é Hyoudou. Essa é a minha ordem e como direito de propriedade, eu mudo o seu nome para Grayfia Hyoudou. É o meu desejo e uma ordem. Eu ordeno que seu sobrenome de nascença seja apagado e que você receba o meu sobrenome, se tornando membro da minha família. Eu invoco a lei máxima do Submundo em relação aos escravos, por você ser uma akuma! – ao exclamar isso, um brilho a envolve, até que cessa.

Após alguns minutos, ele fala:

– E agora, eu a liberto como minha escrava. Você está livre, Grayfia Hyoudou. Como não é mais uma Lucifudge, não precisa mais agir servilmente. Você é uma Hyoudou! Uma das leis do Submundo fala que o dono pode mudar o nome e sobrenome do seu escravo. Eles impediam Sizerchis, mas, não estou preso as regras dos akumas. E como não é mais, uma Queen, não é mais uma escrava. Você está livre, Grayfia Hyoudou!

Sirzechs está estarrecido e depois, começa a chorar de felicidade, sendo o mesmo para Grayfia, que abraça o seu amado ao se afastar de Issei, com eles se beijando, sendo que ela troca as suas roupas, para o de uma esposa de um Yondai Maou, quando as roupas de empregada brilham, sendo substituídas por roupas aristocráticas e o seu penteado, também muda.

Após eles chorarem de felicidade, com Millicas chorando feliz, sendo abraçado por ambos os pais, Zeoticus e Venelana, passam a olhar com ódio para eles, sendo que os akumas antigos, inclusive Rivezim, somente podiam ficar irados, pois, um dragonoide conseguiu libertar Grayfia e eles perderam a influência sobre Sirzechs.

Os demais Yondai Maous ficavam felizes pelos seus amigos, além de terem ficado admirados com a estratégia que Issei e os outros criaram para libertá-la, conseguindo assim driblar os antigos akumas. Ver os seus amigos felizes, com Grayfia podendo assumir, integralmente, como esposa dele, juntamente com o olhar de ira dos akumas antigos por terem perdido a sua influência sobre o Lúcifer, não tinha preço.

Então, Sirzechs se aproxima de Issei, abraçado a sua amada Grayfia e fala emocionado, ainda chorando de felicidade por ver o seu tão almejado sonho se tornando realidade:

\- Não sei como agradecer... eu... eu...

\- Desculpe pelo susto. Mas, eu precisava provar que vocês não sabiam de nada. Eles poderiam usar como argumento que vocês sabiam. Todos viram que vocês não sabiam do nosso plano. Além disso, queria ensinar a você, que se fosse outra pessoa, você teria perdido Grayfia, por ser um siscon. Queria mostrar o perigo de ser um siscon. Se continuar se intrometendo nos problemas da sua irmã, você pode perder a sua esposa ou o seu filho.

\- Você pensou em tudo – o Yondai Maou fala sorrindo – Eu aprendi a lição. Você está certo. Não posso continuar agindo como agia antes, me intrometendo nos problemas da minha irmã, acabando por arriscar minha esposa e filho. Por ser um siscon, quase perco o amor da minha vida e deixo Millicas órfão. Issei Hyoudou, agora você é o meu cunhado e eu tenho uma dívida monstruosa com você, impossível de ser quitada, mas, fico imensamente feliz de ter tal dívida.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu queria dar uma mãe a Millicas e para que Grayfia não precisasse mais ser escrava. Você parece ser um akuma decente.

\- Muito obrigado.

Serafall e os outros Yondai Maous ficam felizes ao verem o que Issei fez pelo amigo deles.

\- Rias, entregue a sua realeza, agora.

\- Mas, onii-san... – ela se cala sobre o olhar severo dele.

\- Agora. Ele tem direito a pedir o que desejar. Você aceitou qualquer preço que ele desse. Se lembra? Como uma Gremory, tem que honrar o que foi acordado.

Revoltada, ela se concentra e brilha, erguendo a mão para Issei, enquanto Sirzechs fala:

\- Ela está passando as suas Evil Peaces para você. Como não é uma troca e sim, dar, é preciso que ela passe a habilidade de usar a Evil Peace. É a primeira vez na história que um não akuma recebe Evil Peaces.

Após o processo, Kiba e os outros se juntam a Issei, sendo que Yuuto falou o que Rias fez com o Hyoudou.

Claro que nem todos estavam felizes com isso, embora que não acreditavam no que Rias, fez, embora a sua lealdade estivesse abalada ao descobrirem que ela ocultou deles que eles podiam comprar a sua liberdade e que ela fazia de tudo para não permitir isso.

Kiba caminhava com algo escondido no braço e agradecia a si mesmo, por ter a ideia de fuçar no quarto da ruiva, quando a mesma passou alguns dias com Raiser e ficou chocado com o que descobriu.

Uma serva entregou as Evil Peaces não usadas de Rias a Issei, que as pegou e informa sobre outro membro da realeza, Gasper Valdi, com eles marcando um dia, para que ele pudesse leva-lo, também.

Vali se aproxima de Sirzechs e pede:

\- Gostaria que Kuroka fosse inocentada. Inclusive, se investigarem, irá descobrir que ela é inocente. O mestre dela trabalhava para um grupo que buscava poder para dar um golpe contra os Yondai Maous e ele ia usar as nekomatas para isso ao analisar seus poderes.

\- Bem, considerando o que Issei fez, vou dar o meu perdão. Ele tem o poder de cessar a caçada em relação a ela. Mas, para inocentá-la, por completo, vou precisar de provas. Eu cuidarei disso, pessoalmente. Como eu disse, a minha dívida não é só monstruosa. Nunca vou conseguir quitá-la.

Então, todos ficam juntos de Issei e Asia pergunta à Sirzechs, antes de partirem:

\- Aquele dragãozinho azul é de Raiser, né?

O ruivo olha para o filhote e fala:

\- Sim. Esquecemos dele. Ele pertence a Issei, também. Raiser comprou ele do Domador de Feras, pois, sempre quis ter um dragão de estimação.

\- Nii-san, posso cuidar do dragãozinho azul?

\- Claro, imouto-chan.

Nisso, um servo vai até o dragão e o retira da gaiola, com o mesmo estando enfraquecido, enquanto Asia o colocava em seu colo e o curava, com o mesmo se aninhando contra ela.

Todos são transportados com o círculo mágico de Issei, sendo que a realeza de Raiser seria mandada no dia seguinte, pois, ainda estavam se recuperando.

Eles aparecem na sala de Issei, sendo que o dragãozinho já está melhor e gruda em Asia, fazendo Fafinir rosnar, não gostando da proximidade dele para com a sua fêmea. Quando ele ia usar seu poder nos machos a sua volta, Issei e Vali mostram a sua superioridade e ele muda de ideia. Quando ia atacar Kiba, o Hyoudou fala:

\- Nem pense nisso.

\- Que poder ele usa?

\- De relâmpagos. Li em um livro. Ele é apenas um filhote e pelo visto um macho.

\- Vou chama-lo de Rassei.

\- É um bom nome. – Kiba fala.

\- Querem ter as suas Evil Peaces removidas, também?

\- Antes de fazer isso, amigo, quero mostrar algo a eles, que retirei do quarto daquela vaca ruiva. Por falar nisso, há o Gasper Valdi, que está selado em um cômodo. Grayfia-san disse para nós irmos ao Clube de Ocultismo. Ou melhor, você, para pegar o outro escravo dela, Gasper Valdi.

\- Kiba-kun! Tudo bem que a Rias fez aquilo, mas, ela salvou todos nós. – Akeno fala.

\- Será mesmo?

Então, ele mostra o diário e todos leem, ficando horrorizados com o que estava escrito, sendo que Kiba fala a eles, enquanto que havia lançado uma barreira para abafar o som, pois, sentiu que havia humanos na casa:

\- Você não acha estranho, Akeno, o fato de que as barreiras que o seu pai colocou em volta da casa onde você morava com a sua mãe, caíram frente a simples humanos? Eram barreiras de um anjo caído de alto nível. Eram barreiras de Barakiel.

\- Barreiras? Como assim?

\- Você mesma disse, que quando o seu pai estava fora, você sentia o ar estranho e ouviu uma conversa deles, com a sua mãe perguntando se a defesa em volta da casa funcionaria e ele disse que sim.

Ela fica pensativa e depois murmura confusa:

\- Eu contei outro dia, quando comentávamos sobre barreiras, mas...

\- Você acha, que com a sua mãe tendo uma família bastarda, Barakiel não iria fazer de tudo para defender aquelas que eram preciosas para ele, mesmo em sua ausência? Você acha mesmo que o seu pai não faria algo para defendê-las em sua ausência? Acha mesmo, que o seu pai deixaria vocês a mercê de algum mal? Acha mesmo, Akane? Acha que simples humanos poderiam quebrar o selamento de proteção de um anjo caído de alto nível como o de Barakiel? Acha mesmo, que sabendo como o clã da sua mãe era, ia deixa-las sem proteção? Um humano não conseguiria quebrar a barreira dele.

\- Eu... assim... Por que ele...

\- Ele deve ter ficado estarrecido, para não dizer chocado. Humanos desfazendo os seus selos mágicos de proteção? Isso era inconcebível. Ele estava confuso naquela noite, juntamente com a dor lacerante que sentia. Ele não perdeu somente a amada esposa. Ele também perdeu a filha, de certa forma. Ele ficou arrasado e desolado, se sentindo um lixo e se culpando, por mais que não compreendesse como eles quebraram a sua defesa, que era a defesa de um anjo caído de alto nível e convenhamos que você nunca deu uma chance real a ele de explicar. Sempre o renegou. Pergunte para ele sobre aquela noite. Além disso, um dia, você falou que eles comentaram algo sobre a ajuda de uma mulher de cabelos ruivos. Não foi? Além disso, não é interessante que você encontrou Rias, quando não havia mais nenhuma esperança em seu coração, além de estar odiando o seu pai? Estava com tanta dor que não hesitou em se tornar uma akuma, ao se tornar uma peça dela? Não é uma coincidência interessante. Inclusive, quando você contou do seu passado, você disse que ela não parecia totalmente surpresa.

\- Koneko, você disse que você e a sua irmã haviam visto uma jovem de cabelos ruivos e uma vez comentou que o cheiro de Rias era estranhamente familiar. Você me contou essa historia. Lembra-se? Claro que você disse que era um absurdo e tal. Mas, tem mesmo certeza que é mesmo um absurdo?

A jovem nekomata fica estarrecida.

\- Já, eu, me lembro, que aquela desgraçada, chegou no momento exato que eu estava revoltado e sem esperança pela igreja, assim como, quase que morrendo. Inclusive, agora, forçando a memória, eu me lembro de ter visto uns fios de cabelos vermelhos de uma mulher, parcialmente oculta, montada em um belo cavalo, próximo de onde eu estava e um cheiro de perfume familiar, sendo que sempre achei familiar ao perfume que a vaca usava. Em minha inocência, achava apenas estranho. Segundo esse diário, ela ficou rodeando o entorno, esperando que eu fugisse e me deixou andar vários quilômetros na neve, sem rumo, até que resolveu bancar a salvadora, sendo que me recordo, agora, que ouvi os cascos de um cavalo próximo de mim.

\- Mas, por que ela faria tudo isso? – Akeno pergunta chocada, desabando no sofá frente às descobertas estarrecedoras.

\- Tudo o que era queria eram peças excelentes, pois, o seu sonho era ser a número um nos Rating games e que para realizar o seu sonho, precisava de peças poderosas. Adicionar uma meia Anja Caída, com capacidades sagradas, contra peças de akumas, seria incrível, assim como vários escravos que tivessem Sacraed Gear, como eu e o Gasper. Ela queria Issei, pois, ele tinha a Boosted Gear, uma das Sacraed Gears mais poderosa que existe e ficou irada ao descobrir que o seu plano para adquirir ele, falhou. Tudo o que aquela bastarda fez, foi reunir peças formidáveis usando todos os meios possíveis, assim como procurou nos manipular, fingindo ser a nossa salvadora e heroína, para que assim lutássemos dando tudo de nós nos jogos. – Kiba fala o final repleto em ira.

Todos estavam chocados, sendo que Issei suspira e prepara um chá, servindo para todos, para depois eles pedirem pela extração das peças.

Issei precisava extrair, para depois usar seus poderes em forma de Boost, com Asia o auxiliando ao acelerar a recuperação deles ao curá-los.

Após fazer em todos, eles saem da casa e combinam de se encontrarem no clube de Ocultismo.

Vali e Issei levam todas as Evil peaces a Azazel, com Asia os seguindo, sendo que Azazel chora emocionado, começando a investigar a tecnologia do Submundo.

No dia seguinte, enquanto Issei se dirigia a escola, junto de Asia, em uma rua, aparece toda a realeza de Raiser, sendo que na frente deles está Ravel, um pouco receosa, assim como as outras.

Ele pede para ela seguir eles e volta para casa, com elas entrando, sendo que Issei sabia que os seus pais saíram e ele pergunta:

\- Querem que eu tire suas Evil Peaces? Depois, com o dinheiro que receberam vocês escolhem onde morar. Eu quero libertá-las. Por isso, pedi como pagamento, vocês.

Todas ficam surpresas, para depois chorarem emocionadas, com Issei fazendo o mesmo procedimento, sendo que após fazer doze vezes, estava um pouco cansado.

Então, Asia usou os seus poderes e os curou.

Após o procedimento, todas saem da casa dele, quando Isabela, Karlamine e Xurien aparecem para ajuda-las na nova vida, assim como, para auxiliar elas na adaptação, sendo que elas tinham uma quantia imensa e podiam comprar casas ou apartamentos, além de viverem uma vida tranquila.

Todas elas agradeciam imensamente a Issei, sendo que Ravel fica para trás e fala:

\- Ruval nii-sama, disse que era mais seguro para esta Ravel ficar com você e que não era para voltar para a minha família. Esta Ravel prometeu a ele que faria isso. Posso ficar com você? Ele disse que ficaria feliz de estar em débito se permitir que esta Ravel fique com você.

\- Bem, posso ver com os meus pais um lugar para você ficar. Senão me engano, temos um quarto, um pouco menor que o meu, que usamos para acomodar tralhas. Podemos retirar elas, sendo que preciso inventar uma história aos meus pais para a sua presença. Pode ficar comigo e seu irmão não me deve nada.

\- Mesmo assim, ele vai se sentir em dívida com você. Eu o conheço. Posso usar meus poderes de akuma para sugestiona-los. Garanto que é indolor e que não tem nenhum efeito colateral.

\- Deixe para usar como último plano. Saiba que para mim, você é como uma imouto. Não me incomodo se você é uma akuma. Será a minha irmãzinha caçula.

\- Também a vejo como a minha imouto. – Asia fala com um sorriso, sendo correspondido pela Phenex.

\- Posso ajudar com organização de itens e das despesas. Sou muito boa nisso. Assim, pagaria pela acomodação.

\- Fique a vontade. Seria bom você frequentar a escola.

\- Pelo visto, será divertido. – a ex-freira fala, sorrindo.

Então, o seu corpo brilha e ela aparece com um uniforme de Kuou, falando:

\- Meu irmão já fez o meu cadastro. Já sou uma aluna da escola.

\- Que bom. Se estiver preparada, podemos ir. Tem o lanche para o intervalo?

\- Sim. Uma das empregadas do Ruval nii-sama, preparou o meu lanche, antes de vir para cá.

\- Então, vamos. – ele fala, afagando fraternalmente a cabeça da loira que sorri, sentindo que havia ganhado um novo onii-chan.

Nisso, sorrindo, ela segue Issei e Asia.


	5. Dragão e Serafim

**Capítulo 5 - Dragão e Serafim**

Capítulo 5: Dragão e Serafim

Campo de Treinamento da Grigori:

Vali e Issei se lançaram um no outro para depois se chocarem no ar em explosões de energia branca e vermelha. Os dois ficam se golpeando no ar sem nem ao menos conseguirem se tocar direito. Finalmente Vali golpeia Issei no estômago fazendo o moreno colidir no chão.

Albion: Divide! Divide! Divide! (cortando o poder de Issei pela metade)

Issei (divertido): Eu destesto esse poder. (se levanta rapidamente)

Ddraig: Não desista agora parceiro, olhe para ele. (Issei nota que enrgia está saindo das asas de Vali) Ele absorveu mais do que consegue aguentar e está o liberando.

Issei: Entendi. (uma lâmpada surge em sua cabeça) Já sei! (se joga em Vali em alta velocidade em Vali o agarrando)

Vali (tentando se soltar): O que planeja?

Ddraig: Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! (aumentando o poder de Issei) Transfer! (transfere um pouco para Vali que está tendo dificuldade de se soltar)

Albion: O sistema está entrando em sobrecarga! Recupere a postura Vali!

Vali: Não se preocupe com isso.

O Albino dispara uma grande rajada mágica se livrando do excesso de energia. Os dois então lançam rajadas mágicas um no outro que quando se chocam explodem, levantando poeira. Vali não consegue encontrar seu rival em canto nenhum.

Então ele olha para o céu, vendo o um objeto vermelho descendo em alta velocidade, com uma grande aura carmesim saindo de seu punho esquerdo. Vali coloca uma grande quantidade de energia no seu braço direito e responde com seu próprio soco. Novamente os dois ataques se encontram e uma poderosa onda de choque é criada.

Os dois colidem no chão e quando tentam se levantar caem de joelhos de tanta dor que sentiam. Vendo isso Asia e Ravel correram até eles e começaram a curar os seus irmãos.

Vali: Esses empates são chatos.

Issei: Concordo.

Ravel: Vocês deveriam procurar outros adversários então.

Vali: Os adversários bons são raros Ravel-chan. (pensativo) Pensando bem ainda não os apresentei aos meus amigos... (olha para Issei, Asia e Ravel) Vocês gostariam de conhecê-los?

Issei: Vai chamá-los aqui?

Vali: Vou. (resmungando divertido) Incluindo aquela dupla de gata e macaco pervertidos. (se afasta equanto fala com Albion por telepatia) Tem certeza que quer deixar as coisas assim?

Albion: Agora já é tarde demais. Prefiro manter as coisas assim do que arriscar perder.

Vali: Você que sabe... (pega um cartão com círculo mágico e o lança no ar) Eu gostaria de falar com Arthur Pendragon. (um tipo de "tela" surgiu no ar e o rosto de um jovem loiro usando óculos surgiu) Yo Arthur.

Arthur: Yo Vali. Por que está me chamando?

Vali: Vali eu gostaria de te apresentar meu amigo rival Issei Hyoudou, o Sekiryuutei, e minhas irmãs mais novas. E antes que você pergunte nós as adotamos assim.

Arthur: Entendo. (pensativo) Está tudo bem se eu levar Le Fay comigo? Ela precisa conhecer meninas da idade dela.

Vali (sorri): Ok. Pode trazê-la. (Arthur sorri e sua imagem some) Agora eu gostaria de falar com Bikou descendente de Sun Wukong. (o rosto de Bikou sonolento surge) Yo Bikou. Como vai?

Bikou: Você acaba de me acordar as oito da manhã e me pergunta como estou?

Vali (gota): Já são três da tarde. (Bikou fica pálido ao ouvir isso) O que você fez? Ou melhor dizendo se tratando de você o que deixou de fazer?

Bikou (pálido): Era para eu ter treinado com o velhote as duas! Ele vai me matar!

Vali: Entendi... (tranquilamente) Se você sobreviver venha me visitar. quero te apresentar algumas pessoas como o Sekiryuutei e minhas imouto adotivas. Até mais!

Bikou: Não! Você precisa me aju-... (a conecção é encerrada)

Albion: Ele está ferrado.

Vali: Verdade mas quem sabe assim ele se torne um pouco menos pervertido? (volta para onde os outros estavam e só vê Asia com Ravel) Onde está o Issei?

Ravel: Ele saiu para fazer agumas compras. E os seus amigos Vali-nii?

Vali: Vão chegar em breve.

Enquanto isso com Akeno:

A morena caminhava pela base pensativa com os eventos que haviam ocorrido nas últimas semanas. Ela também estava furiosa com Rias e daria tudo para poder acertar a ruiva com alguns relâmpagos. Ela passou por uma sala e se surpreendeu ao ver seu pai nela.

Ele a notou e os dois se encararam por um longo tempo sem pronunciar uma única palavra, antes dela quebrar em lágrimas e abraçá-lo. Ela pedia a todo momento para ele perdoá-la. Baraquiel devolveu o abraço sem nada a dizer.

Não era necessário.

Com Issei:

O dragonóide caminhava pela rua com sacolas de compras em direção a sua casa sem notar, que alguém o observava. Era uma mulher de cabelos loiros longos, roupas comportadas e tinha uma aura sagrada. Ela estava observando Issei com curiosidade.

A mulher podia sentir forte poder do jovem dragonóide sendo que ela ficou surpresa com sua personalida. Nessa idade geralmente usuários de Longinus eram arrogantes e gostavam de abusar de seus poderes em beneficío próprio. Aquele jovem era diferente.

A mulher era ninguém menos que a Serafim, Gabriel, a mulher mais bonita e poderosa do céu... Assim como incrivelmente inocente. Ela ficou pensativa e então se aproximou do Sekiryuutei que imediatamente se virou para ela curioso.

Gabriel: Sekiryuutei-san podemos conversar? (ele acena)

Alguns minutos mais tarde eles estavam numa sorveteria com a anja em aperência de jovem tomando um sorvete. Issei não pode deixar de notar o quanto ela era fofa e bela. Ddraig já havia informado a ele que ela era a Serafim Gabriel.

Issei (curioso): O que faz aqui Gabriel-sama?

Gabriel: Issei-san é verdade que você é aliado de Azazel, Líder da Facção dos Caídos a Grigori, e conhece o Yondai Maou Sirzechs? (ele acena) Eu gostaria que você falasse com eles para termos um encontro não oficial. Meu irmão Michael irá estar lá também. (dá um cartão contendo o endereço de um restaurante a Issei)

Issei (sorri enquanto olha para o cartão): Eu conheço esse restaurante. Vocês anjos tem bom... (quando olha de volta para onde ela estava se surpreende ao ver que ela sumiu e que tem o dinheiro da conta na mesa) Isso foi interessante.

Ddraig: Alguns anjos gostam de fazer isso.

Depois disso Issei deixou as compras em casa e foi relatar esses eventos a Azazel, que ficou contente. Era bom saber que mais pessoas concordavam que era hora de um novo pacto. Depois disso Issei, Vali, Asia, Ravel, Akeno, Shirone, Kiba e Rassei foram encontrar os amigos do Hakuryuukou.

Eles foram ao parque da cidade e viram um jovem de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, usando óculos e trajando roupas socias sendo que este era Arthur Pendragon. Ao seu lado estava uma menina de cabelos loiros longos, olhos azuis, usando camisa branca, uma saia azul comportada e um chapéu de feiticeira azul na cabeça sendo que ela era Le Fay Pendragon. Havia um jovem gemendo de dor usando armadura vermelha e cauda de macaco sendo que ele era Bikou.

A última era uma jovem de cabelos negros, orelhas e cauda de gato negras, olhos dourados e vestia um kimono negro e vermelho. Shirone a reconheceu de imediato.

Shirone: Kuroka-oneechan?

Kuroka: Shirone-imoutochan?

As duas nekomatas se abraçaram chorando para a surpresa dos outros até serem lembrados, que elas estavam separadas a anos. Depois disso todos eles decidiram sair para um local onde pudessem conversar melhor. Eles estavam numa rua deserta quando Issei se surpreendeu com quem encontrou lá.

Issei: Irina? (a garota piscou quando o percebeu)

Irina: Issei-kun? (nota a aura dele e de seu grupo) Muita coisa mudou nesses anos né? (sorri mostrando uma espada sagrada discretamente)

Issei (sorri): Sim pelo visto mudaram.

Enquanto isso no restaurante:

Os Serafins Michael e Gabriel, os Yondai Maous Sizerchs e Serafall e os líderes da Grigori Azazel, Shemhazai e Baraquiel falavam sobre um assunto importante.


	6. Excalliburs e a descoberta de Azazel

**Notas do Autor**

Irina conta sobre...

Issei e os outros ficam surpresos, quando...

Eles descobrem que...

Eles decidem...

Issei e seus amigos, ficam surpresos quando...

Azazel fica animado, quando descobre...

 **Capítulo 6 - Excalliburs e a descoberta de Azazel**

Após o reencontro com Irina, com a mesma se juntando ao grupo de seu amigo de infância, conversando, ela explica sobre a sua vida e Issei pergunta em tom de confirmação, irado:

\- Então, ao tentar matar um de seus amigos, junto dos outros, de forma covarde, já que eram vários contra um, juntamente com aquela que Masaomi amava, a akuma de alto nível Cléria, ele foi o único poupado e por ter tido o seu orgulho pisado dessa forma, sendo poupado apenas por que tinha uma filha, ele sai de casa e a abandona?

\- Sim. Ele lançou um olhar de puro ódio para mim, antes de desaparecer na noite. Eu fui parar em um Abrigo, após assistentes sociais irem até a minha casa, constatando o abandono do meu doador de esperma. Chorei e muito, até que Masaomi e Cleria conseguiram me adotar. Eles me amaram como uma filha querida e recebi muito amor deles. Eu os considero meus pais e para eles, eu sou a sua filha. – ela fala sorrindo ao se lembrar do amor que o casal deu para ela – A minha casa foi resgatada, assim como a maior parte dos meus pertences e foi colocada para locação, com uma imobiliária administrando. Os meus pertences forma levados a mansão onde moro com eles. O dinheiro da locação é depositado em uma conta que eles abriram para mim, quando eu era criança.

\- Fico feliz por você, amiga. – Issei fala.

\- Obrigada.

\- Imagino que Cleria Masaomi, por ser akuma de alto nível, tem Evil peaces. – Gasper comenta pensativo.

\- Sim. Mas, ela é contra o sistema de realeza, pois, não passa de escravidão que foi romantizado como Realeza e em vez da palavra escravos, foi dado o título de servos. Mas, isso não muda o fato de que a vida do servo pertence ao King. Portanto, se o King é mestre da vida do servo e pode trocar ele como peça, como se fosse mercadoria, é um escravo e não servo. Somente na escravidão há o comércio de pessoas como venda e troca, com os mestres, no caso os Kings, punindo seus escravos em caso de desobediência. Além da punição usando a evil Peace dentro da pessoa. É uma dor no mínimo lacerante. – Irina fala revoltada.

\- Tem uma punição assim? – Kiba pergunta estarrecido.

\- Não sabia? – Irina arqueia o cenho.

\- Não. Não sabia que o King podia vender ou trocar as peças, mesmo estando em pessoas. – Akeno comenta estarrecida.

\- Sim. Quem tem uma Evil Peace em seu corpo, se torna comercializável pelo seu King, ou melhor, mestre, que pode vender ou trocar o ser. Afinal, não passam de escravos para ele. Mercadoria. Segundo minha kaa-san, há um comércio intenso e as pessoas são tratadas apenas como peças comercializáveis. – Irina fala tristemente – Se eu pudesse ter o poder de um desejo, eu desejaria o fim das Evil peaces e consequentemente do sistema de escravidão.

\- Você não seria a única. Isso seria o desejo de todos nós. – Vali comenta.

\- Tem um sistema de compra de liberdade. Se o escravo conseguir o dinheiro necessário, sendo o equivalente a Evil Peace ou Evil Peaces dentro de si, pode comprar a liberdade, por assim dizer, pois, essa evil Peace seria removida dele e devolvida ao dono, enquanto que esta pessoa não teria mais a Evil Peace. Sem a Evil Peace, não é mais escravo. Claro que o preço é tabelado e cada Evil Peace tem o seu valor. – Irina comenta pensativa.

\- Quando éramos escravos, aquela vaca ruiva nunca nos contou sobre isso! – Akeno exclama irada, sentindo ainda mais vontade de torrar Rias com os seus relâmpagos sagrados.

\- Eu teria dinheiro para comprar, já que minhas clientes sempre me pagavam por fora. Portanto, daria para eu comprar a minha liberdade. Mas, não sei se teria para libertar os demais. – Kiba comenta pensativo – Com certeza deve ser bem caro.

Irina fala os valores de algumas peças que ela perguntou por curiosidade e Kiba fala amargamente:

\- Custaria tudo o que eu tenho para comprar a minha liberdade. O Bishop é caro, uma mutation Piece aumenta o preço e a Queen é caríssima demais. Pelo visto, as Evil Peace´s mais caras são a Mutation Piece e a Queen.

\- Eu agradeceria a intenção, Kiba. – a meia anjo caído fala– Aquela vaca, de propósito, ficava com todo o dinheiro e itens que conseguíamos, para que assim não pudéssemos comprar a nossa liberdade. Você ainda teria sorte, se ainda fôssemos escravos, pois, as suas clientes pagavam por fora na forma de um extra. Bem, poderia pedir ao meu tou-chan e ele conseguiria levantar o dinheiro, senão tivesse.

\- Eu não poderia comprar a minha liberdade. – Gasper fala tristemente – Ainda bem que não sou mais escravo.

\- Eu também não poderia comprar a minha liberdade. – Shirone fala tristemente – Ainda bem que sou livre, agora, graças ao senpai.

\- Eu e Kiba nos juntaríamos e iríamos arranjar o dinheiro para libertar vocês dois. – a híbrida fala determinada com Kiba acenando, afirmativamente.

\- E podem acreditar que eu e os outros iríamos nos juntar para pagar pela liberdade de vocês. – Issei comenta, com todos os demais acenando com a cabeça;

\- Eu com certeza, procuraria uma forma de ganhar dinheiro para libertar a minha imouto, nyah! – Kuroka exclama animada, abraçando a sua irmãzinha que sorri com o abraço.

Shirone e Gasper sorriem, emocionados.

Conforme o grupo caminhava por uma rua deserta, eles escutam uma gargalhada insana e explosões na parte leste.

Eles correm em direção as explosões, atentos a qualquer ataque e ao chegarem ao local, avistam um grande rastro de destruição no parque e uma mulher desacordada, usando roupas estranhas, colantes, rasgados em vários pontos e uma espada ao seu lado.

Rapidamente, Asia vai até ela e a cura, sendo que Irina comenta, após observá-la atentamente:

\- É uma roupa de exorcista, segundo uma explicação que meu pai deu.

Apesar de Masaomi ser pai adotivo dela, para Irina, ele e Cleria eram os seus pais, mesmo que não tivesse parentesco de sangue com eles e sabia que era amada por ambos, como se fosse filha deles. Ela tinha muito carinho pelo casal que a adotou, quando o seu doador de espermatozoide a abandonou. Eles lhe deram amor e carinho, a tratando como filha de sangue deles.

\- Exorcista? Em Kuou? Será que estão atrás de algum akuma? Ou pior, vampiro? – Gasper pergunta aterrorizado.

\- Não se preocupe, que vamos protegê-lo. – Kiba comenta – Mas, seria bom você se dedicar mais a treinar os poderes de sua Sacraed Gear.

\- O treinamento do sensei é infernal! – ele exclama desesperado.

\- Você se tornará um homem, Gasper. É necessário. Além disso, por ser meio vampiro, é um dos alvos de exorcistas, além de ser presa dos caçadores de vampiros. Portanto, precisa aprender a se defender. Vai que não podemos defendê-lo. Tem que aprender a lutar por si mesmo, se for necessário. – Issei comenta – Portanto, se dedique!

O meio vampiro chora lágrimas de anime ao se lembrar do inferno do treinamento com Azazel, sendo que ele acreditava, piamente, que ele era um sádico, além de pervertido de carteirinha. Ele não sabia quem era mais assustador. Ele ou a namorada dele, Akeno Himejima, quando tinha que treinar com ela, fugindo dos relâmpagos sagrados dela. Ele tinha certeza que ela sentia muito prazer ao ver o seu desespero e não sabia qual dos dois era o mais sádico.

\- Espero que não esteja atrás da minha kaa-chan. Não vou permitir que ninguém a machuque. – Irina comenta determinada.

\- Não estão atrás de vocês. Lembram-se do que ia falar, quando ouvimos a explosão? – Akeno pergunta.

Todos consentem e ela fala das suspeitas de Azazel e que estava investigando em particular e que tudo indicava que aquela exorcista estava em Kuou, estava no Japão pelas Excaliburs, mas, não podia afirmar, com exatidão. Ao verem a reação de Kiba frente a palavra Excalibur, não estranharam.

Afinal, todos sabiam da história dele e de seus amigos que foram cobaias das experiências de Balba.

Por medida de segurança, todos ficariam atentos aos movimentos da exorcista.

Então, após os ferimentos dela serem curados por Asia, a mesma abre os olhos e fica surpresa ao ver vários em volta dela, com ela sentindo o poder deles, olhando diretamente para Ravel, sendo que Issei a escuda e fala, com o seu gesto sendo seguido por Vali:

\- Não vou permitir que se aproxime da minha imouto-chan.

\- Imouto? Ela é uma akuma. – ela fala se levantando.

\- Não importa o que ela é. É minha imouto-chan.

\- Eu também a vejo como a minha imouto. – Vali fala.

\- Não estou atrás de akumas. Estou em outra missão pela igreja. Logo, não tenho interesse nessa akuma. Além disso, eu solicitei que os akumas não intervissem em minha missão. Encontrei-me com Rias Gremory e Sonia Sitri, na Academia de Kuou, essa tarde.

\- Missão? – Lefay pergunta e todos percebem que devia ser sobre a Excalibur, mas, fingem surpresa.

Ela olha longamente para eles, até que o estômago dela faz barulho e ela quase cai, sendo amparada por Issei, que como era um cavalheiro, não poderia deixar uma dama cair no chão.

\- Droga! Concentrei-me tanto em perseguir aquele desgraçado que esqueci de almoçar.

Todos ficam com gotas e Arthur comenta:

\- Já é quase dez da noite. Já passou até do jantar.

\- Vai chover. – Asia olha para o céu sem nuvem.

Ninguém duvidava que ia chover, pois, youkais e dragões podiam sentir as mudanças climáticas. Asia era uma dragonoide, assim como Issei.

\- Chover? Mas, está sem nuvens.

Xenovia comenta, até que sente uma gota de água no nariz, ficando surpresa com a previsão da jovem loira que tinha uma energia estranha, mas, que não era de akuma.

\- Quer ir para a minha casa? Tem comida e um teto. Não importa em quem você está atrás. Não vai conseguir encontra-lo de noite. – Issei comenta.

\- Querem algo em troca, correto? – ela pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Apenas saber sobre a sua missão. Podemos ajuda-la. Parece que precisa de ajuda.

Xenovia iria reclamar, falando que era contra as ordens da igreja aceitar ajuda de um akuma, já que a loira era um, mas, havia percebido que não conseguiria sozinha. Não era só Freed ou Balba. Se houvesse mesmo anjos caídos, conforme ele havia comentando, seria complicado.

Suspirando, desanimada, por saber que não conseguiria cumprir a missão sozinha, ela consente.

\- Melhor irmos de círculo mágico. Deixa comigo. – Issei fala.

Então, um círculo mágico imenso aparece para envolver todos e Xenovia fica estarrecida ao ver que estava dentro de uma sala enorme, sendo que a casa era uma mansão pelo que ela detectou. Era a primeira vez que se deslocava por um circulo mágico de transporte.

\- Isso foi...

\- Círculo mágico de transporte. Imagino que seja a sua primeira vez.

\- Sim. Confesso que foi uma experiência interessante.

Então, ela segue todos com Ravel mantendo uma distância considerável dela, assim como Gasper, com ninguém achando ruim o ato deles, considerando a espada sagrada que ela portava, sendo que Millicas surge e recua ao olhar a espada de Xenovia, que acha a criança fofinha, embora pudesse sentir que era um akuma e pergunta:

\- Mais um akuma? Qual o seu nome?

\- Millicas Gremory, prazer em conhecê-la. – ele fala educadamente, como foi ensinado pelos seus pais.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – ela responde, se curvando levemente – É parente de Rias Gremory?

\- Ela é a minha tia, irmã do meu pai e a próxima líder do Clã Gremory. – a exorcista nota que ele falava com desagrado a palavra "tia".

Então, um homem surge ao lado dele com feições sérias e ela comenta:

\- Mais um akuma.

\- Sou Souji Okita. Guarda-costas do jovem Gremory e Knight do pai dele. Prazer em conhecê-la. – ele fala polidamente.

\- O prazer é meu. Sou Xenovia Quarta. Estou em uma missão para a igreja. Então, você tem o que eles chamam de Evil Peace?

\- Isso mesmo. Estou surpreso por alguém da igreja saber sobre isso. – ele comenta visivelmente surpreso.

\- Nós temos informações um pouco escassas sobre isso. Apenas sabemos que é um meio de reencarnar humanos em akumas e que são chamados de Evil Peace. Não possuímos mais detalhes, além disso. Ou seja, é tudo o que sabemos.

Gasper estava mais escondido e ela pergunta:

\- O que você é?

\- Meio vampiro e meio humano. Sou Gasper Vladi. – ele fala, - Ou se preferir, um dhampir. – ele fala, olhando temeroso para a espada dela.

\- Meio vampiro... Não imaginava que houvesse meio vampiros. Sempre pensei que os vampiros mordiam as suas companheiras e as tornavam vampiras também.

\- Meu pai não fez isso. É que como meio humanos, podemos andar na luz do sol e absorvermos o poder da pessoa pelo sangue dela. Além disso, não temos a vontade intensa de sangue como um vampiro puro. Para nós, tomar sangue é indiferente. Eu na verdade não gosto do sabor do sangue humano e não tomo. Por isso, tem casos que o vampiro deixa a esposa como humana.

Ela nota que ele exibia certa dor no olhar ao comentar sobre a família e decide encerrar o assunto.

Eles colocavam a comida na mesa a aquecendo, antes, dando a exorcista faminta que comia com voracidade e questionavam se ela chegava a mastigar antes de engolir. Era visível o fato de que estava faminta.

Eles decidem deixa-la comer em paz, para depois perguntar, com a mesma murmurando entre as vezes que usava os hachi´s:

\- Delicioso! A culinária japonesa é deliciosa!

Após ela devorar toda a comida em tempo recorde, considerando os padrões deles, ela toma um gole de suco e suspira satisfeita, falando em seguida ao pegar um crucifixo em seu pescoço:

\- Obrigado pela refeição. Deus, por favor, dê caridade a estes que me ofertaram comida.

Então, Ravel põe a mão na cabeça, gemendo de dor, assim como Gasper, Millicas e Souji, sendo que Vali apenas demonstra um leve incômodo e ao ver o que ela fez, fala sem graça:

\- Desculpe. Eu me esqueci de que havia akumas e meio vampiros – ela olha para Vali – Seu poder é estranho e você sentiu algum incômodo.

\- Sou meia akuma e sou o Hakuryuudou.

\- Meio akuma?

\- Minha mãe era humana.

Vali faz surgir a sua manopla e fala:

\- O meu parceiro e amigo está nessa manopla, já que sou o Hakuryuudou. Ele se chama Albion.

O dragão fala:

\- Prazer em conhecê-la.

Ela olha para Issei e pergunta:

\- Eu sinto um poder diferente em você.

\- Sou um dragonoide. Sou o Sekiryuutei e este é o meu parceiro e grande amigo, Ddraig.

Nisso, a Boosted Gear se materializa e o dragão fala de dentro da joia:

\- Prazer em conhecê-la.

\- Prazer.

Então, todos se apresentam e ao chegar no nome de Asia, ela pergunta:

\- É Asia Argento? A Exorcista Sagrada, expulsa pela Igreja por curar um akuma?

\- Sim. – ela fala, temendo o pior comentário.

\- Sinto uma energia estranha em você.

\- Sou uma dragonoide, como o onii-chan. Além da minha Sacraed gear, a Twilight Healing, consegui uma artificial, onde tem um dos Reis dragões e meu namorado, Fafinir-kun.

Nisso, a Sacraed gear artificial se manifesta e a voz dele é ouvida:

\- Prazer em conhecê-la.

\- O prazer é meu. – olha para Asia – Mesmo sendo excomungada, não se aliou a akumas e nem a caídos. É algo que soma pontos a você. Depois que curou aquele akuma, achei que iria se aliar a eles. Se de fato não se aliou, o que faz com três akumas e um meio akuma?

\- Ravel-chan foi adotada como irmã mais nova pelos pais do meu onii-chan, que me adotaram como filha, também. Nós tornamos uma família. Ela não está com os outros akumas. – Asia comenta, timidamente.

\- Bem, sempre há famílias estranhas – ela olha para Arthur e Lefay - Nunca imaginei que o rei Ricardo e a bruxa Morgana tiveram filhos, juntos. – Xenovia comenta curiosa.

\- Eles sempre se amaram. Mas, devido aos seus cargos, não puderam ficar juntos. Ele somente amou uma mulher em sua vida, Morgana. – Arthur falava – E somos prova desse amor. O broche que a minha irmã usa é um broche da coroa, somente dada a rainha. A mulher que se casou com o rei Ricardo, nunca teve essa joia, que foi dita que sumiu. Na verdade, ele deu a Morgana, simbolizando o seu amor eterno e o fato que para ele, ela era a sua única rainha. No final, foi passado para nós e minha irmã o usa.

A exorcista olha atentamente e fica estupefata, falando:

\- É mesmo verdade! Ouvi dizer que essa joia sagrada nunca ficaria com um ladrão. Somente pertence a realeza e só pode ser dada pelo rei à sua rainha. Se está com ela, é porque a história é verdadeira. Incrível!

Então, ela nota o Rassei voando e o pega, passando a dar carinho nele, murmurando animada:

\- Que fofo.

\- É o Rassei-chan. Um dos meus amigos. É um filhote de dragão. – Asia comenta com o seu típico sorriso gentil.

\- Sempre gostei de dragões – ela olha para Irina – Você tem alguma relação com o exorcista Touji Shidou? Você lembra ele, de certa forma, no quesito de ter alguns traços dele em seu rosto.

\- Ele foi o meu doador de espermatozoide que me abandonou no Japão, saindo do país, me deixando sozinha. Fui parar em um abrigo e Masaomi, junto de Cleria, me adotaram como filha.

\- Masaomi Yaegaki? O ex-exorcista que traiu a igreja para viver com uma akuma de alto nível?

\- O nome dela é Cleria Berial. Eu pedi ao juiz para mudar o meu sobrenome para Yaegaki.

\- E é uma humana? Ouvimos dizer que akumas podem tornar outros humanos, akumas, através das Evil Peaces.

\- Meu tou-chan, Masaomi, continua humano. Há o sistema de realeza e Evil Peaces. Mas, kaa-chan nunca usaria em nós, pois, ela é contra a escravidão e realeza não passa de escravidão e os servos é um nome romântico para escravos. Ela nos ama. Ela me deu muito amor e carinho como se eu fosse a filha de sangue dela. Recebi o amor de mãe dela e o amor de pai por Masaomi.

Xenovia olha nos olhos de Irina e percebe a verdade neles.

\- Isso é surpreendente – ela olha para Ravel, Millicas e depois Vali – Creio que de fato pode haver exceções em qualquer lugar. Imagino que queiram saber o motivo de eu ter sido mandada ao Japão.

\- Sim, nyah! - Kuroka, assim como os outros, fingem não saber do que se tratava – Você comentou algo sobre Excaliburs, nyah.

Xenovia olhou para as orelhas e caudas de Kuroka, sendo que Shirone havia deixado as suas para fora. Ela deixa Rassei de lado e afaga as orelhas de Kuroka, que fazem barulho, com a mesma falando:

\- Faz cócegas, nyah!

\- É tão fofa!

Nisso, a nekomata se afasta, se recuperando, sendo que Xenovia pega Rassei, novamente, o afagando, enquanto contava sobre as Excaliburs e sua missão, sendo que Ravel olhava a espada dela receosa, assim como Millicas e Souji, sentindo um intenso pavor, com exceção do Knight, sendo que a Phenex murmura ao apontar para a mesma:

\- É uma espada sagrada.

\- Sim. É uma das Excaliburs. É a Excalibur Destruction. Imagino que afete akumas como você. Normalmente, um akuma é desintegrado ao tocar em tal arma. Portanto, não cheguem perto. Quero evitar algum incidente com a facção dos akumas ou dos vampiros.

Vali surpreende a todos quando toca na arma, deixando Xenovia estarrecida, sendo que ele fala, sorrindo de canto:

\- Fui exposto a poderes sagrados quando era criança para aumentar a minha resistência. Posso tocar tranquilamente nessa espada. Já experimentei coisas piores em meu treinamento.

\- Deve ter sido bem severo.

\- Sim. Mas, esse que vejo como se fosse o meu pai, queria que eu tivesse alguma chance, caso enfrentasse espadas sagradas. Graças a isso, posso tocar a sua espada, tranquilamente. É uma questão de queda de braço entre o meu poder demoníaco e o poder sagrado. Só preciso concentrar o meu poder na área que toco a lâmina sagrada que não serei afetado.

\- Deve ser um meio akuma de alto nível.

Ele sorri e se afasta, mostrando suas oito asas imensas, fazendo Xenovia arregalar os olhos. Eram asas imensas, no total de oito. Nunca havia visto tantas asas e tão grandes.

\- Creio que isso responde a sua pergunta.

\- Sim. Oito asas e imensas. Até agora, só tinha visto um par de asas e pequena em minhas missões, quando exorcizava akumas, os desintegrando.

Ela olha para Akeno, que arqueia o cenho e a exorcista pergunta:

\- O que você é?

Akeno sabia das suspeitas de seu namorado Azazel, já que ela liderava um jovem grupo de anjos caídos por ter conseguido quatro asas, recentemente, ainda mais após remover a sua Evil Peace e treinar muito ao abraçar os seus poderes, sendo que estava nascendo um terceiro par de asas.

No seu grupo havia os jovens caídos mais poderosos da facção e leais a Azazel, sendo que nele havia Tobio Ikuse, apelidado de Slashdog, que apesar de ser um humano, era parente dela e de sua mãe, pertencendo ao clã Himejima e que se aliou a Grigori, sendo que ele tinha a Sacraed Gear, Canis Lykaon, que normalmente ficava na sua forma avatar de um cachorrinho com uma espécie de chifre em forma de lâmina, sendo que não era a sua forma real.

Então, ela fala:

\- Não importa.

Xenovia olha longamente e suspira.

Ela decide falar:

\- Não importa. Bem, o que uma exorcista faz aqui? Tem haver com as estranhas mortes nesses dias?

\- Sim.

\- Qual o envolvimento da igreja nesse caso? – Vali pergunta.

Xenovia passa o guardanapo na boca e depois conta sobre as excallliburs e o roubo.

Então, com Vali guardando as suas asas, todos olham para Kiba, cujas feições ficaram fechadas, sendo algo que Xenovia percebeu e pergunta, sentindo a tensão de Yuuto que era palpável e tão intensa, que podia ser cortada com uma faca:

\- Você tem algo a ver com as espadas sagradas?

\- Eu tenho uma Sacraed Gear, a Sworth Bitch e nunca vou perdoar as Excaliburs!

Então, após os amigos o acalmarem, Akane conta sobre o projeto Espada sagrada e que Kiba era o único sobrevivente.

Enquanto isso, Asia se inclinou para Issei e perguntou:

\- Akeno-chan ocultou sobre Azazel e sobre ela ser meia anja caída por causa daquela suspeita dele?

\- Sim. Ela está investigando, juntamente com o grupo que lidera.

\- Entendi.

Então, Kuroka olha para ela e fala:

\- Vamos ajuda-la a destruir as Excaliburs, nyah! Você vai precisar de ajuda, nya!

\- Quero pedir que você deixe Kiba destruir alguma excalibur. Ele precisa disso. – Vali fala, seriamente.

Ela olha longamente para ele e fala:

\- Tudo bem. A ordem da igreja é destruí-las, mesmo. Ele pode destruir uma delas se isso lhe trouxer paz.

Hyoudou, sendo o cavalheiro que era, fala:

\- Você pode ficar hospedada aqui. O que acha? Assim, poderemos agir todos juntos.

\- Eu agradeço. Irei ficar, até porque já está tarde.

Na mesa, a exorcista fala, fazendo pose de oração, rogando aos Céus:

\- Senhor, por favor, peço o vosso perdão pelo meu crime de descansar em uma mansão em vez de cumprir com a minha missão. Irei repor amanhã, sem falta, a minha falha. Perdoe essa pecadora, por favor.

Todas ficam com gotas com o exagero dela.

Então, ela olha para Kiba e fala:

\- Graças a esse projeto, a pesquisa sobre usuários de espadas sagradas mostrou resultados. É por isso que há pessoas que podem sincronizar com as espadas sagradas.

\- Você acha que é certo matar todos os sujeitos de teste, porque o projeto foi um fracasso? Você acha que devo perdoar todos que mataram os meus amigos, os descartando como se fossem lixo?

Kiba falou e olhou para Xenovia com olhos cheios de ódio, sendo que a Quarta disse, após alguns minutos:

\- Esse incidente também se tornou um dos piores casos entre nós e saiba que muitas pessoas sentiram nojo com isso. A pessoa responsável por esse projeto, naquela época, tinha um grave problema com a sua crença. Então, após esse ato abominável, ele foi acusado de heresia e inclusive, a sua cabeça está a prêmio. Acreditamos que agora ele está ao lado dos Caídos.

Akeno estreitou os olhos, sendo algo que passou despercebido para a exorcista, enquanto que os demais se entreolhavam, com Asia compreendendo agora o motivo de ocultarem que estavam com os Anjos caídos, sendo que conhecia Azazel e sabia que ele não era malvado.

Portanto, duvidava que ele estava envolvido nisso.

\- Do lado dos Anjos Caídos? Qual é o nome dessa pessoa?

Kiba se interessou e perguntou a Xenovia, sabendo que Akeno estava especialmente interessada, assim como ele e os demais.

Afinal, não acreditavam que Azazel estava envolvido com esses crimes.

\- Balba Galilei. O homem que é chamado de "Arcebispo do Genocídio". Freed Zelzan está junto dele, segundo as informações que conseguimos. Ele é um louco, se querem saber a minha opinião. Se bem, que ele sempre pareceu desequilibrado.

\- "Louco"? – Millicas pergunta preocupado.

\- Sim. Freed Zelzan é um antigo exorcista do Vaticano. Era tido como um gênio que se tornou um exorcista aos dezessete anos. Ele teve grandes realizações, porque ele se dedicava a eliminar akumas e bestas místicas. – Xenovia falou pensativa - Mas ele exagerou. Ele até matou os seus aliados. Na verdade, Freed nunca teve qualquer crença para com o nosso Deus desde o início. A única coisa que ele tinha era o instinto de luta e a intenção de matar os monstros, além de uma obsessão anormal para batalhas. Era uma questão de tempo, para que ele fosse acusado de heresia.

\- E o que aconteceu para ele ser declarado como herege? – Ravel pergunta curiosa.

\- Freed usou a Excalibur que roubou para matar nossos companheiros, fazendo assim nós pagarmos o preço, porque o grupo de eliminação não pode cuidar dele dessa vez. – Xenovia falava com ódio e todos compreenderam que ele era odiado por vários membros da igreja – Ele é um exilado. Portanto, podemos eliminá-lo. Para a Igreja, é indesejável ter um louco desses, por aí. Até agora, ninguém conseguiu mata-lo, sendo que ele está envolvido no roubo das Excaliburs. Todos os exorcistas mandados para destruir as Excaliburs foram mortos.

Vali pergunta discretamente em um sussurro em tom de confirmação para a híbrida, que estava mais afastada na mesa:

\- Tem alguma ideia onde esses bastardos estão escondidos?

\- Sim. Estou perto de descobrir onde os bastardos estão. O problema é Kokabiel. Eu só tenho dois pares de asas e um terceiro par que ainda está nascendo. Não posso lidar com ele. Preciso limpar o nome dos Caídos. É somente um pequeno grupo que está envolvido nisso. Mandei o Slashdog verificar alguns dados.

\- Entendo.

Xenovia se levanta e fica admirada com um dos elevadores dentro da mansão e é informada dos quartos disponíveis, escolhendo aquele que quer ficar, sendo que chorava de felicidade ao ver a suntuosa jacuzzi com hidromassagem no quarto de banho que era imenso, compreendendo, tranquilamente, um quarto inteiro.

Ela encontra algumas roupas básicas penduradas, usando sacos transparentes para protegê-los, sendo que havia roupas femininas e masculinas. Ao abrir as portas, notou que havia magia e as roupas brilharam, notando que se adaptavam ao seu tamanho. Ao olhar para o lado, notou uma máquina estranha que falava "depositar roupas sujas".

Ela retira a sua roupa suja e a máquina brilha, fazendo alguns sons, até que abriu um compartimento embaixo com as roupas limpas e perfumadas, fazendo ela ficar maravilhada com a magia.

Após um banho relaxante, ela se troca, pondo um pijama comportado e passa a explorar a mansão, sendo que havia se maravilhado com o salão de jogos, para depois voltar ao quarto e dormir, sendo que dormia com a sua espada sagrada ao seu lado e atenta a qualquer som.

Longe ali, no instituto Grigori, Akeno andava pelos corredores, até que se depara com Kokabiel, o cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça, contendo a sua raiva, pois, as suas investigações e de Slashdog, o levavam até ele.

\- Ora, ora... Vejo que enfim apareceu no instituto. Parece que está andando muito fora daqui, mesmo não estando em missão.

\- Eu tenho amigos fora daqui. Qual o problema de visita-los, Kokabiel-sama? Estou de folga, após cumprir a minha missão anterior em desarticular grupos de Caídos que não seguiam as ordens de Azazel, conforme o senhor tomou conhecimento. Eu e a minha equipe, temos direito a uma folga, após o nosso serviço exemplar.

\- Sim. Uma jovem hibrida. A mais jovem anjo caído, mesmo mestiça, a liderar um grupo de jovens talentosos, sendo que um deles tem uma Sacraed Gear, além de Vali, outro jovem talentoso, filho adotivo de Azazel, que também possuí uma Sacraed Gear. Um meio akuma entre nós, assim como um humano... Que revoltante. Além disso, até um mês atrás, você era apenas uma escrava dos akumas. Conseguiu a liberdade e a remoção da Evil Peace, a peça de escravidão, há pouco tempo. Isso pode ser considerado revoltante, também, sabe?

\- Se é tão revoltante, reclame com o meu namorado. Seu superior.

\- Verdade. Eu esqueci. É namorada dele. Sempre suspeitei que somente conseguiu a liderança por ser a preferida dele.

Rosnando, Akeno invoca as suas quatro asas imensas e concentra seus relâmpagos sagrados, sendo que Kokabiel faz surgir as suas dez asas e concentra a sua luz nas mãos.

\- Kokabiel! O que está fazendo? Ela é uma de nós! Não atacamos companheiros. – Azazel surge com as suas doze asas, assim como, preparando os seus poderes.

\- Está tudo bem com você, minha princesinha?

Baraquiel surge atrás da filha, com a sua usual roupa de batalha e as suas dez asas a mostra, sendo que após mostrar preocupação para com a sua filha, ergue o olhar e estreita os olhos para Kokabiel, enquanto concentrava seus relâmpagos sagrados.

Sabendo que estava em desvantagem e que não podia se dar ao luxo de atacar, agora, os que eram contra o seu desejo, ele recuou em seu intento.

Akeno tinha, atualmente, quatro asas, sendo que havia ganhado as quatro em menos de um mês e por isso, era tida como uma gênia, não só futuramente no campo na ciência, assim como no poder. Inclusive, todos acreditavam que dali a alguns anos, poderia chegar as dez asas ou até em menos tempo.

Afinal, era visível o nascimento de um terceiro par de asas, dentre os dois pares. Mas, este par ainda não havia crescido o suficiente e as demais asas eram grandes, ultrapassando o tamanho normal de uma asa, considerando o quanto era jovem. As asas dela já tinham um tamanho considerável, demonstrando que não era uma simples caída, mesmo senão tivesse quatro asas e outras duas, nascendo.

\- Estávamos apenas conversando e nos exaltamos. Somente isso.

Ele fala sorrindo falsamente, guardando as suas asas, enquanto se afastava dali e somente quando estavam longe, todos guardam as suas asas e entram no escritório de Azazel, sendo que Shemhazai também estava no local e Akeno faz o seu relatório, sendo que Slashdog entra no local e revela o seu relatório, também, para depois Azazel, sentado em sua cadeira, meditar, falando:

\- Fique junto da exorcista, Akeno. Mas, somente revele a sua identidade como Caída, se for estritamente necessário. Consegue lutar sem se transformar?

\- Sim.

\- Tome cuidado. Se precisar, chame reforços, minha princesa. – Baraquiel fala preocupado.

\- Tem o Sekiryuutei e o Hakuryuudou. Creio que ambos são o melhor reforço que existe, além dos amigos de Vali-kun, claro.

\- Verdade. Mesmo assim, não se exponha.

\- O mesmo para mim, minha princesa. Por favor, não se arrisque. – Baraquiel fala preocupado.

\- Não vou arriscar.

\- Quanto a você, Slashdog, continue eliminando nas sombras os aliados desse bastardo. Precisamos impedir uma guerra civil entre nós. Há um grupo considerável entre nós que deseja a paz e iremos fazer de tudo para que isso não seja quebrado. Além disso, precisamos limpar o nosso nome, deixando claro que é apenas um grupo de caídos, liderado por Kokabiel, que está por trás desse roubo e dessas mortes.

\- Pode deixar, Azazel-sama. - Tobio Ikuse fala, respeitosamente.

\- É revoltante o fato de que não podemos agir diretamente com o bastardo do Kokabiel envolvido. Precisamos agir com prudência e devemos deixar os outros lidarem com isso. - Azazel fala, torcendo os punhos, irado por estar de mãos atadas, de certa forma.

\- É mesmo uma pena não podermos agir. - Shemhazai fala em um suspiro.

\- Se vocês agirem contra ele, isso poderá acabar causando uma guerra civil entre nós, caídos. Precisamos podar os galhos dessa árvore podre, sendo que os galhos representam os que são fieis a Kokabiel e depois, devemos deixar que outros eliminem o "tronco", juntamente com a "raiz". Ou seja, o bastardo do Kokabiel. Eu sei que não posso me revelar. – Akeno fala.

\- Sim. O melhor é irmos eliminando, discretamente, os que são aliados de Kokabiel. – Slashdog fala invocando a sua sacraed gear.

\- Estão certos. Ambos.

Então, eles comentam sobre alguns dados e os planos de ação, com todos saindo, menos Akeno, que ficou a pedido de Azazel, sendo que Baraquiel deu um olhar de aviso ao seu amigo de longa data que suou frio, falando que ela estaria em casa dali a alguns minutos.

Após a porta fechar, ele comenta:

\- O seu pai é assustador, sabe?

\- Sim. Mas, eu sou a sua princesinha. O que queria? Se tivermos uma filha, agirá como ele.

\- Provavelmente, serei assim, também. – ele comenta com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela fala, se sentando de frente, no colo dele, com as pernas dela, uma em cada lado, enquanto pressionava os seus seios cobertos pela malha que usava no tórax dele, sendo que havia falado em um sussurro no ouvido dele:

\- Meu corvo pervertido...

Então, ela mordisca o lóbulo dele, fazendo-o arfar, sendo que ele falava:

\- Isso é maldade, Akeno-chan – ele fala, pegando fortemente a bunda dela, fazendo ela gemer levemente – Sabe que não podermos fazer nada até casarmos. Serei castrado pelo seu pai se fizermos antes de nos casar. Além disso, ele é um dos meus melhores amigos.

Ela sorri maliciosamente, passando eroticamente as mãos no tórax dele, por baixo da blusa dele que tinha alguns botões abertos, sendo que usa as suas unhas e aperta, arranhando a pele dele, fazendo Azazel gemer, sentindo prazer, sendo que ele dá um tapa forte na bunda dela, fazendo ela gemer, falando sensualmente:

\- Creio que serei punida, após nos casamos... Vai punir a corva malvada?

A híbrida fala manhosa no ouvido dele, que dá mais um tapa na bunda dela, fazendo ela gemer, sendo que ela rebola mais intensamente em cima da virilha dele, arrancando um rosnado rouco de prazer dele.

\- Claro que sim... – ele fala roucamente, com ela sorrindo safada ao sentir o membro dele rijo embaixo dela.

Então, eles se beijam, devorando os lábios um do outro, com as línguas brincando no céu da boca, para depois guerrearem, sendo que ele inspira roucamente e se afasta, falando:

\- Melhor paramos... se não...

\- Meu governador mau não aguenta mais a sua meia corva brincalhona? – ela fala sensualmente, mordiscando o lóbulo dele, antes de se levantar e afastar.

\- Sabe que eu vou precisar de um banho frio?

\- Sei... Está bem animadinho. Bem, já está tarde e tenho que jantar em casa.

Ela fala abraçando os seus seios fartos, os mexendo levemente, fazendo o Governador dos anjos caídos gemer com a visão erótica deles, ainda mais pelo fato de que ele tinha fetiche por seios. Era uma tortura vê-los e não poder tocá-los, assim como fazer tudo o que desejava com eles. Para alguém com fetiche por seios era uma tortura cruel e sabia que o lado sádico de sua amada, adorava tortura-lo.

Além disso, Akeno tinha um corpo naturalmente erótico, mais do que qualquer outra caída. Mesmo entre as Caídas, o seu corpo era excepcional.

Então, dando um aceno, fazendo questão de rebolar a bunda para delírio de Azazel, ela abre a porta e sai, enquanto o governador pensava em como andaria nos corredores com a sua ereção dura como uma rocha, sendo evidente pela proeminência avantajada em sua calça.

No dia seguinte, no mundo humano, mais precisamente na mansão de Issei, Xenovia sai, sendo que todos anotaram os seus números de telefone e ficaram de ficar em contato. Qualquer problema e eles ligariam um para o outro.

Ravel, Asia, Kiba, Akeno, Shirone, Issei e Millicas, com Souji os seguindo a distância, se dirigem até a escola e rapidamente, Souji usa seus poderes demoníacos, assumindo a aparência de um garoto da idade de Millicas, com o jovem Gremory dando as mãos a Shirone que cora, conforme eles iam até a sala de aula, junto de Ravel, que estava na mesma sala da nekomata.

Então, os surpreendendo, LeFay, usando um shorts por baixo, assim como Irina, estavam com o uniforme da Academia e iriam frequentar junto deles, sendo que Sirzechs interviu para garantir a matrícula delas.

Os grupos de pervertidos, liderados pela dupla mais pervertida da escola, ficam desanimados ao verem as novas alunas com shorts por baixo das saias, sendo que sentem o sangue gelar com o olhar de Issei e de Kiba para com eles.

Eles encontram Saji e conversando, falam que hospedaram a exorcista e contam o que descobriram.

Então, ele fala:

\- Queria ajuda-los, mas, a Bunchou disse para não nos envolvermos.

\- Nós compreendemos, amigo. Não desobedeça as ordens dela. – Kiba fala seriamente.

\- Isso mesmo. Pode deixar que cuidaremos disso. – Issei fala pondo a mão no ombro dele.

\- Obrigado, amigos e novamente, sinto muito por não poder lutar ao lado de vocês.

As meninas suspiravam ao verem os príncipes de Kuou, sendo que não apreciavam ver Asia junto deles, assim como as novas garotas.

Eles observam Rias ao longe, olhando com ódio para eles, para depois desaparecer na multidão.

\- O humor dela está intragável. Afinal, perdeu a realeza e não receberá novas Evil Peaces. A única forma de ter uma realeza e comprar uma de alguém, que não deseja mais ser King. Mas, isso é raro. – Saji comenta.

\- Ainda bem que não terá novos escravos. – LeFay fala, feliz.

\- Mas, ouvi boatos de que o pai e a mãe dela vão dar, cada um, alguns de seus escravos, para ela ter uma realeza. Eles não se interessam por Rating Gamers. Vão dar a ela, as suas peças mais poderosas. – Saji comenta desgostoso.

\- Pelo visto, terá novos escravos. – Issei fala, desanimado.

Então, após conversarem um pouco mais, eles se dirigem para as suas salas de aula.

Após alguns dias, Akeno chega na mansão e fala, sendo que Millicas estava no Submundo com os seus pais:

\- Meus amigos e eu descobrimos onde Freed e Balba estão. Eles estão reunidos em um galpão abandonado ao norte. Parece que eles estão se preparando para atacar a Academia Kuou, aqui na cidade. Kokabiel, um anjo caído de dez asas, está no local.

A exorcista estava surpresa com as informações e questionava em pensamento como ela conseguiu descobrir essas informações.

\- Precisamos pegá-los antes que envolva os akumas. Ele está querendo provocar uma guerra. Lá tem Sona Sitri, do clã Sitri, irmã da Yondai Maiou, Serafall Leviathan. Imagine o incidente que teremos se ela sofrer algo? – Akeno comenta.

\- Uma guerra? De novo? Devemos deter esses bastardos. – Vali comenta.

Albion exclama:

\- Balance Breaker! Vanishing Dragon!

Ddraig exclama:

\- Balance Breaker! Welsh Dragon!

\- Vamos, Fafinir-kun! – Asia exclama animada.

\- Balance Breaker! Golden Dragon (dragão dourado)! – Fafinir exclama.

Então, ela ganha uma armadura que cobre todo o seu corpo, pois, Fafinir não queria nenhum engraçadinho admirando o corpo de sua amada. Toda a sua pele era coberta por uma armadura, semelhante ao de Issei e Vali.

Bikou invoca seu bastão e a sua nuvem, levando Kuroka e Shirone, sendo que a mais velha mandou a mais nova tomar cuidado. Vali leva Kiba nos braços, sendo que Akeno está nas costas dele, achando ruim não poder usar as suas asas. Issei levava Irina e Xenovia em suas costas, com elas adorando voar, sendo que se seguravam firmemente nele.

Na face de Akeno era visível o quanto ela estava desconfortável, sabendo que ela amava voar com as suas asas. Mas, ela não podia abri-las, pois, precisava manter a sua identidade em segredo. Kiba já havia invocado a sua espada.

Gasper havia se transformado em um morcego e voava próximo deles. Havia dominado a transformação graças ao treino infernal de Azazel.

Ravel voava usando suas asas de fogo, sendo que Xenovia pergunta:

\- Asas de chamas?

\- Sou Ravel Phenix, do clã Phenix.

\- Phênix... Fala de fênix, a ave imortal? – ela fica surpresa.

\- Não somos imortais. Só temos uma regeneração rápida e podemos criar as lágrimas de fênix que curam qualquer ferimento.

\- Incrível. E aquele akuma fofinho de cabelos carmesim?

\- Fala do Millicas-kun? Ele está no Submundo com os seus pais. Ele é do clã Gremory, um dos setenta e dois pilares, assim como o meu. O pai dele é um dos Yondai Maous, que são quatro akumas que receberam o título dos Yondai Maous originais. O pai dele se tornou Sirzechs Lucifer e ele possui o poder da destruição. Millicas-kun é na verdade um gênio, tal como o pai, mas, ele é discreto quanto a isso. Ele não é exibido, mesmo tendo dominado em um nível elevado o poder da destruição, mesmo sendo tão jovem.

Xenovia fica estarrecida ao saber daquilo.

Voando, eles chegam rapidamente ao local e todos descem, sendo que rapidamente, surge Freed, gargalhando insanamente com a sua Excalibur. Balba aparece ao lado dele e ao longe, Kokabiel, com as suas dez asas abertas.

Akeno havia se ocultado, pois, ele poderia comentar algo sobre ela.

Enquanto isso, Ddraig gritava na manopla:

\- Boost x50! Transfer!

Issei encosta em Kiba e passa o poder para ele, falando:

\- Creio que vai precisar disso, amigo.

\- Obrigado.

\- Pelo visto, temos convidados. Creio que preciso...

Então, ele para ao ver que o Sekiryuutei e o Hakuryuudou, estavam tirando a sorte, até que o acastanhado exclama animado, sendo que havia se juntado a Vali no céu, após aumentar o poder de Kiba:

\- Eu ganhei!

Vali está deprimido e Ddraig fala, animado:

\- Se ferrou, branco. Será Issei que vai derrota-lo.

Uma veia salta em Kokabiel, sendo que Fred e Balba tinham gotas ao ver que o caído era ignorado.

\- Você verá! Na próxima, o Vali vai ganhar!

\- Até parece. Pare de sonhar branco!

\- Seu...!

Então, Ddraig estranha o fato de que a voz parecia feminina, sendo que sacode a cabeça para os lados, pois, era impossível Albion ser fêmea. Não cheirava a fêmea. Além disso, ele se revoltava por se sentir atraído pelo Albion, sendo que sentia uma ligação profunda com ele que o exasperava, pois, em tese isso só acontecia entre macho e fêmea.

Ddraig julgava que sentia coisas, sem saber que na verdade, Albion era uma fêmea e o nome verdadeiro dela não era Albion e sim Kimiko. Mas, por causa dos comentários machistas dele quando era mais novo, sendo que mudou depois, ela se fez passar por macho, usando magia para mexer na sua voz e cheiro para que ele lutasse contra ela, já que ele nunca lutaria contra uma fêmea. O plano original dela era derrota-lo e depois mostrar que foi uma fêmea que o derrotou, apenas para humilha-lo.

O problema para a dragoa foi que ela se apaixonou por ele, mas, não podia revelar a verdade, pois, temia que ele a odiasse e a evitasse por tê-lo enganado por tantos milênios. Por isso, jurou que manteria sua identidade como macho até o final, enterrando os seus sentimentos e o fato de que tinha a ligação verdadeira com ele, conforme sentia tal sentimento intenso nela. Vali sabia a verdade e jurou guardar segredo.

Kimiko murmurou maldições, contra si mesma, pois se distraiu na magia e ativando a voz masculina de novo, através de magia, fala:

\- Mal vejo a hora de varrer o chão com você, vermelho!

Ddraig sai de seus pensamentos e fala:

\- Digo o mesmo para você, branco!

\- Ei! Eu estou falando seus desgraçados!

\- Pare de grasnar, feioso! Fala sério. Você é irritante! – então, Vali invoca as suas oito asas imensas – Eu sou Vali Lucifer, descendente do Lúcifer original com uma humana.

Xenovia fica estarrecida ao saber que estava com o descendente do Lucifer original e ao contar mais atentamente as asas, Kokabiel tinha dez e começa a agradecer mentalmente por eles estarem com ela e que agora compreendia como tantos exorcistas foram mortos. Não era somente Freed. Havia um caído com nada mais, nada menos, do que dez asas e ela suava frio.

Além disso, descobriu que um descendente do Lúcifer original, estava ao lado dela, pelo menos.

\- Seu...!

Então, ele recebe um soco no rosto e Issei fala:

\- Eu sou o seu oponente, corvo!

\- Seu...! – ele olha para uma armadura feminina dourada – Quem é você?

\- Asia Argento. Este é o Balanced Breacker do Fafinir, meu namorado e um dos Reis dragões.

\- Azazel deu a uma dragonoide a Sacraed Gear artificial... Que revoltante!

Ele grita de ira e depois fala, sorrindo malignamente:

\- Por sorte, consegui mais um... Como ia falando, teremos convidados! Agora. Eu vou ter todos vocês lutando contra os meus animais de estimação que eu trouxe do inferno, especialmente para vocês.

Kokabiel estalou os dedos e das profundezas da escuridão, ouviu-se um ruído no solo de algo que se aproximava, tendo dez metros de altura e um corpo grande. Tinha quatro patas e cada perna era grossa. Tinha também garras que cresciam de cada perna. Os olhos que brilhavam na escuridão eram vermelhos como sangue e as suas mandíbulas tinham presas perigosas, se assemelhando a um cachorro, tendo três cabeças.

\- Um Cérbero! – Gasper exclama.

Então, surge outro, atrás dele, rosnando e mais um logo em seguida.

\- Três Cérbero´s! – Irina exclama, estarrecida.

\- Consegui roubar um dos inventos de Azazel que multiplica seres. Claro que ele nunca soube que eu roubei, sendo que roubei ontem e usei por medida de segurança. Sabiam que eu estava achando que exagerei na quantidade? Foi uma pena que a máquina quebrou no terceiro.

\- Preciso conversar com Azazel sobre as suas invenções. – Akeno comenta escondida, torcendo os punhos – Ele tem que tomar cuidado com elas, para não caírem em mãos erradas.

Xenovia pegou a sua Excalibur Destruction e Irina pegou Galatine, a espada sagrada, adquirida de um exorcista, de vinte e nove anos, que há seis anos, atrás, cometeu a loucura de tentar atacar Cléria e foi morto por Masaomi. Esse exorcista roubou a espada da Igreja, visando uma vingança em nome do pai, um dos que foram mortos na tentativa de matar Masaomi e Cleria.

Conforme ela crescia, essa espada foi dada a ela pelo seu pai, Yaegaki, sendo que era uma espada que pertenceu no passado, a Sir Gawain, um dos cavaleiros da Távola Redonda do Rei Arthur.

Ambas ficam atentas, enquanto se preparavam para enfrentar um deles, junto de Bikou e de Arthur.

Vali ficou enfrentando o outro, sozinho, mostrando que não estava levando o enorme cão infernal, a sério.

Então, quando Irina acertou o focinho do enorme Cérbero, uma patada do mesmo passou rente a ela que conseguiu desviar, voltando ao chão. A sua espada sagrada se mostrava efetiva contra o enorme cachorro.

Xenovia atacava o lombo do enorme cão infernal, enquanto que a espada de Arthur trabalhava habilmente.

Próximo dali, Asia, com o seu Balanced Breaker ativado, enfrentava o terceiro Cérbero, junto de Ravel Phoenix. O Balanced Breaker de Asia provocava danos quando ela o golpeava, sendo que as chamas de Ravel cegava o enorme cão de três cabeças.

Então, uma gargalhada insana chama a atenção de todos que não estavam tendo um Cérbero para enfrentar.

\- Está completo! Eu queria fazer na Academia de Kuou, mas, ainda bem que deixei tudo preparado como um plano B!

Todos se voltam para a voz de Balba, sendo que as quatro Excaliburs foram colocados no centro de um ciclo que começou a irradiar quantidades incríveis de luz.

\- Não pode ser! – Arthur exclama.

\- As quatro Excaliburs vão se tornar uma única espada!

LeFay exclama, estarrecida, com Gasper e Shirone ao seu lado, a auxiliando a manter uma barreira mágica, impedindo assim que qualquer um abandonasse o local. Kuroka estava protegendo elas, ao deixar ativado alguns círculos mágicos em torno deles ao concentrar o seu senjutsu e youjutsu.

Uma luz divina se espalhou por todo o local e todos tiveram que fechar os olhos, sendo que era possível ver pelas frestas das mãos, as quatro Excaliburs ficando uma sobre os outras, sendo que a Excalibur, que era originalmente um, que foi dividida em sete, voltaria a se tornar uma, através de quatro das sete espadas, que iriam se tornar uma, naquele momento. Quando as luzes brilhantes se foram, havia uma espada sagrada no centro do local, emitindo uma aura azul esbranquiçada.

Então, gargalhando malignamente, enquanto Freed se aproximava da espada, Balba falava:

\- Por causa da luz criada pela Excalibur quando se transformou em uma só espada, o feitiço no chão também está completo. Esta cidade entrará em colapso em vinte minutos. A única maneira de dissipar isso é acabando com Kokabiel.

Xenovia fala, tendo acabado de desviar de uma patada do Cérbero:

\- Mesmo que esse bastardo esteja empunhando essa espada que parece sagrada, não é uma espada sagrada. Mesmo que seja uma espada sagrada, é igual a qualquer outra arma e muda dependendo da pessoa que o usa. Essa é uma espada herege, pois, Freed é um herege, tendo um coração maligno.

Então, ela volta a prestar atenção em seu oponente.

\- Balba Galilei. Eu sou um sobrevivente do "Projeto da Espada Sagrada"! – apesar de dizer calmamente, os olhos de Kiba estavam cheios de chamas de ódio.

\- O sobrevivente desse projeto que foi uma desgraça. Para encontrá-lo em um país do Extremo Oriente como este, eu sinto que é o destino. Entenda, eu gosto de espadas sagradas. Eu gosto tanto delas, que eles estão em meus sonhos. Possivelmente porque o meu coração estava fascinado pela lenda de Excalibur desde que eu era criança. É por isso que, quando descobri que não conseguia usar a Excalibur, fiquei desesperado.

Balba começou a falar sobre sua vida e depois disse:

\- Eu senti admiração por aqueles que podiam usá-lo porque eu não podia. Esse sentimento se tornou tão poderoso que comecei um experimento para criar aqueles que podiam usá-los. Então, apesar de ter sido um experimento fracassado, descobri que o meu sonho poderia ser realizado, graças a você e aos outros.

\- O quê? Foi realizado? Você se livrou de nós, depois que descobriu que fomos um fracasso. – Yuuto fala estarrecido.

Balba sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

\- Não foi dessa forma. De fato, mandei mata-los, mas, porque eu percebi que havia um fator essencial e igualmente necessário para empunhar as espadas sagradas. Então eu usei o valor numérico dos "fatores" para investigar a sua capacidade. A maioria dos sujeitos de teste tinha os "elementos", mas eles não tinham o valor numérico necessário para manejar a Excalibur. Então cheguei a uma conclusão. Existia uma maneira de tirar os elementos e reuni-los

Xenovia não ouviu essa parte, pois, naquele momento, um rugido bestial do Cérbero que ela enfrentava junto de Bikou, obstruiu o que Balba falou.

Além disso, somente haviam conseguido feri-lo, levemente.

LeFay havia usado magia para segurar os Cérbero´s e impedir que os danos se alastrassem ou que os mesmos se afastassem do local. Ela era auxiliada por Shirone e Gasper. Kuroka as defendia.

No local, enquanto Freed admirava a sua nova espada, Balba falava:

\- Retiramos os elementos sagrados daqueles que os têm e os cristalizamos. Veja.

Ele tirou um orbe que estava emitindo uma luz brilhante com uma aura sagrada o envolvendo.

\- Com isso, a pesquisa sobre as espadas sagradas melhorou. Mesmo assim, aqueles tolos da Igreja baniram-me por heresia e tiraram os meus relatórios sobre a pesquisa. Olhando para você, vejo que o projeto foi sucedido por alguém. Aquele Michael. Ele me fez parecer um criminoso e este é o resultado? Bem, é esse Anjo que estamos falando. Mesmo que ele retirasse os elementos dos sujeitos do teste, ele não chegaria a matá-los. Essa parte só o tornaria mais humano do que eu.

Balba riu agradavelmente, pois, para criar usuários de espada sagrada artificialmente era exigido um sacrifício. Mas, o projeto sucedido por outra pessoa escolhida por Michael, não trouxe qualquer sofrimento aos que participavam e não era nada semelhante aos métodos usados por Balba.

\- Você matou os meus companheiros para tirar os elementos necessários para manejar as espadas sagradas? - Kiba perguntou para Balba com a voz tendo uma clara intenção de matar.

\- Isso mesmo. Tome este orbe de volta. Eu usei três deles em Freed. Este é o último. Considere um presente.

Freed gargalhava malignamente e fala:

\- Outras pessoas além de mim morreram, porque os seus corpos não conseguiram sincronizar com os elementos! Se eu pensar dessa forma, isso me faz especial. Todos os outros que roubaram as espadas estão mortos!

\- Balba Galilei. Quantas vidas você sacrificou por sua ganância e experiências?

As mãos de Kiba estavam tremendo de pura ira e havia uma aura de raiva intensa saindo de seu corpo.

\- Veja como sou bom – ele fala sarcasticamente – Eu vou dar este orbe a você. Minha pesquisa chegou ao estágio em que é possível produzi-los em massa no ambiente certo. Primeiro de tudo, destruirei esta cidade com Kokabiel. Em seguida, reunirei as lendárias espadas sagradas armazenadas ao redor do mundo. Em seguida, vou produzir uma massa de espadas sagradas e começarei uma guerra contra Michael e o Vaticano com as Excaliburs combinadas. Eu vou mostrar o resultado da minha pesquisa para aqueles anjos tolos e seus seguidores que me condenaram.

Balba jogou fora o orbe ao perder o interesse nele. Esse orbe foi rolando no chão como se estivesse buscando Kiba e parou no pé do mesmo que se inclinou silenciosamente e o apanhou, dando um tapinha carinhoso no orbe, olhando em um misto de tristeza e de carinho, murmurando:

\- Todos...

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Kiba, sendo que a sua expressão estava cheia de tristeza e raiva.

Então, de repente, o orbe que ele pegou começou a emitir luzes e as mesmas começaram a se espalhar. Eventualmente, cobriram todo o local. Do chão havia várias luzes saindo que começaram a tomar uma forma, impossível de ser claramente definida em um primeiro momento. Em seguida, começou a tomar a forma de uma espada e em volta dela, surgiram outras pessoas em forma de vultos. Havia meninos e meninas que estavam brilhando com uma cor azulada alva e que cercavam Kiba.

Kuroka comenta surpresa:

\- Pelo visto, os vários poderes que estão presentes neste campo de batalha, fizeram com que os espíritos dentro do orbe aparecessem. Afinal, há uma espada herege, espadas sagradas, akumas e Anjos Caídos, tudo junto, em um só lugar.

As crianças olhavam para Kiba com uma expressão querida e triste, ao mesmo tempo.

\- Todos! Eu... eu... – o guerreiro fala em uma perda de palavras, reconhecendo aqueles jovens como sendo os últimos que foram eliminados por Balba e seus seguidores.

Após alguns minutos, com os olhos umedecidos, ele fala, tendo a voz embargada e parecia perguntar a si mesmo:

\- Eu sempre... sempre pensei sobre isso. Sempre pensei se era certo o fato de eu ser o único sobrevivente. Havia aqueles que tinham mais sonhos do que eu tinha. Havia aqueles que queriam viver mais do que eu queria. Será que é certo eu ser o único a ter uma vida pacífica? – ele parecia perguntar a si mesmo.

Então o espírito de um menino sorriu para o jovem e falou:

\- Não se preocupe mais conosco. Pelo menos, você está vivo e é isso o que importa para nós.

Lágrimas brotavam dos orbes de Kiba, pois os pensamentos dele os alcançavam e em virtude disso, os espíritos de meninos e meninas, começaram a mover seus lábios em um só ritmo, juntos, começando a cantar uma canção sagrada que vinha de dentro de seus corações, que se tornaram apenas um, naquele instante.

Kiba começou a cantar enquanto derramava lágrimas, pois, era o que eles faziam, no passado, enquanto passavam pelo experimento doloroso que Balba, cruelmente, impunha a eles. Esta canção era a única coisa que eles possuíam naquela época para manter as suas esperanças e sonhos, consigo. Esta canção era o único apoio que eles tiveram para continuar vivendo, tal vida sofrida. Kiba e seus amigos, naquela época, tinham os sorrisos de crianças inocentes, mesmo no sofrimento que vivenciavam, diariamente.

Então, os seus corpos começaram a brilhar azulado esbranquiçado e cada vez mais ficavam brilhantes, sendo que Kiba estava no centro, enquanto várias vozes falavam:

\- Nós não éramos bons sozinhos.

\- Não tínhamos elementos suficientes para conseguir empunhar as espadas sagradas. Mas...

\- Tudo ficará bem se estivermos juntos.

\- Você tem que aceitar a espada sagrada.

\- Não é assustador.

\- Mesmo que Deus esteja olhando.

\- Nossos corações estarão sempre juntos...

Em seguida, seus espíritos se elevaram para o céu, para depois se transformaram em uma grande luz que caiu em Kiba, com eles dando a sua benção para o seu amigo, unindo os seus corações em apenas um coração.

Freed começou a gargalhar e falar:

\- Porque você está chorando? Você estava cantando com alegria junto dos fantasmas-chan que o rodeavam. Para mim, isso foi um incômodo. – suas feições mudam para de ira - Para mim, isso foi o pior. Você sabia que eu odeio essa música? Basta ouvir essa música nauseante, para eu me sentir enojado! Quer saber? Não quero ouvir mais nada! Eu estou no meu limite! Eu vou cortá-lo em pedaços para me acalmar, após ouvir essa música asquerosa e farei isso com esta Excalibur final que surgiu da fusão de quatro Excaliburs! Sinta-se honrado em ser eliminado por essa espada!

\- Saiba bastardo, que os espíritos dos meus companheiros residem dentro dessas espadas. Portanto, eu não posso permitir que você pratique o mal por mais tempo ao usá-los dessa forma! Estas lágrimas que tenho são lágrimas de determinação. Eu me tornarei uma espada. Meus companheiros que se fundiram com o meu espírito! Vamos superá-lo juntos! Os sentimentos que não podíamos ter, juntos, antes! Os desejos que não poderíamos cumprir naquela época de sofrimento! Agora, mesmo aqui, saiba que eu me tornarei a espada, juntamente com os meus amigos! – Kiba fecha os olhos e se concentra, para depois abri-los, com as suas palavras se originando do fundo de seu coração - Por favor, respondam aos meus sentimentos agora, amigos! Permitam-me lutar junto com vocês, meus amigos! Seremos um só coração e alma, juntos! Sword Birth!

Então, a Sacraed Gear e os espíritos dos companheiros de Kiba começam a se fundir, formando uma forma que começou a se alinhar com o poder sagrado que emanavam se juntando a espada normal de Kiba que exclama:

\- Balance Breaker! Sacred Sword of Hope (Espada Sagrada da esperança)! Você receberá o poder desta espada que possuí o poder da luz e dos sentimentos de todos nós! Essa espada representa os nossos sentimentos! A nossa esperança! Juntos, em uma única espada sagrada!

Ele exclamando empunhando a sua nova espada que ganhou uma áurea sagrada.

Então, Kuroka se aproxima dele e faz círculos mágicos surgirem em volta dele, fazendo Kiba brilhar, com o mesmo sentindo que junto com o Transfer de poder feito por Ryouko, suas outras habilidades aumentavam e juntamente com ele, todos no campo receberam aumento de seus poderes.

\- Essa é uma habilidade daqueles que usam senjutsu com perfeição, nyah! Aumentei sua força, velocidade, resistência e agilidade. Tive que usar em todos, mas, procurei me focar em você, nyah!

\- Muito obrigado, Kuroka-san!

\- De nada, nyah!

Nisso, ela volta a defender aqueles que fortaleciam a barreira mágica, no caso Lefay e Shirone, sendo que Gasper as ajudava, enquanto se lastimava por não dominar a sua Sacraed Gear por completo, temendo usá-lo erroneamente. Ele ainda não tinha a confiança necessária para usá-la, efetivamente.

Conforme via todos lutando, ele se sentiu inútil.

Portanto, em virtude disso, sentiu que precisava ser útil para ajudar os seus amigos. O poder que ele detinha em sua Sacraed Gear, se dominada, seria muito efetiva em um campo de batalha. Vidas poderiam ser salvas. Batalhas poderiam ser vencidas mais facilmente. Ao ver a determinação de todos, assim como ao ver os atos que Kiba, juntamente com os seus sentimentos, algo cresceu dentro de Gasper. Ele ainda temia os treinamentos, mas, decidiu vê-los sobre outra óptica.

Claro que nunca iria apreciar ser caçado, como se caçavam vampiros, mas, treinar a sua Sacraed Gear, se tornou algo motivacional e ao seu ver, treinar a sua Longinus, não envolvia ser caçado com poderes sagrados. Isso ele nunca iria apreciar e fugiria sempre que pudesse.

Quando a espada de ambos faz contato uma com a outra, a aura que cobria a Excalibur estava sendo apagada pela espada sagrada de Kiba e Freed disse com uma voz chocada, ao ser surpreendido com o comportamento da sua espada:

\- Essa espada supera o criador das espadas sagradas!?

\- Se fosse a verdadeira Excalibur, eu acredito que não poderia vencê-la. Essa Excalibur incompleta que está em suas mãos asquerosas, mergulhada em sangue, nunca poderia cortar os sentimentos puros meu e de meus camaradas que envolvem essa espada sagrada da Esperança! Nossos sentimentos estão unidos em uma só alma e coração! Portanto, esta espada não pode ser quebrada por uma espada herege, segurada pelo mal!

\- Não fale besteiras, seu bastardo! – o ex-padre exclama, irado.

Conforme eles lutavam com o som das lâminas se chocando, além das faíscas que saltavam ao contato das lâminas um do outro, a Excalibur nas mãos de Freed, começou a manifestar as habilidades das espadas que a formavam. Mesmo assim, de nada adiantou, pois Kiba conseguiu lidar com todas essas habilidades e mesmo que em um determinado momento, a lâmina tenha ficado transparente, o desejo de matar do seu dono era tão intenso, que o espadachim com a sua experiência de batalha, conseguia prever, facilmente, os movimentos da lâmina, invisível aos olhos e a bloqueava sem qualquer dificuldade, sobre o olhar estarrecido do ex-padre exorcista.

Então, a espada sagrada de Kiba, começou a ganhar uma luz intensa, o surpreendendo e ao olhar para trás, ele vê Xenovia olhando para o Cérbero, atentamente, segurando a espada sagrada dela em sua mão esquerda, enquanto se concentrava e colocava a mão direita no ar, recitando:

\- São Pedro. São Basílio, o Grande. Santo Denis. Santa Mãe Maria. Por favor, ouçam a minha voz.

Ela começou a cantar algo e o espaço em volta dela ficou distorcido e como se o Cérbero pressentisse o perigo, recuou, ganindo, abaixando as orelhas, enquanto colocava a cauda no meio das pernas. Bikou assistia curiosamente os acontecimentos e confessava que estava ansioso para saber o que ela estava invocando.

Então, Xenovia esticou a mão no meio do espaço distorcido e puxou para fora da abertura dimensional uma espada que tinha uma aura sagrada intensa e exclamou, conforme a empunhava:

\- Nos nomes dos Santos que residem dentro desta lâmina, eu a liberarei. Durandall!

Então, com um único movimento da espada, ela corta uma das patas do Cérbero que cai no chão, sendo que havia uma rachadura no solo atrás dela.

No campo de batalha de Kiba e Freed, o ex-padre exorcista exclama, atônito:

\- Durandall!? É uma espada famosa que dizem estar a par com a Excalibur e eu temo que em termos de poder de corte, pode ser considerada a espada final. Por que ela tem isso? – Freed pergunta surpreso.

Então, ao olhar para o seu oponente, o ex-padre fica estarrecido. A lâmina do espadachim parecia entrar em ressonância com a Durandall, com o seu poder sagrado aumentando, surpreendendo, inclusive Kiba, sendo que da luz a lâmina emenava, parecia surgia espécies de selos no ar, projetados da lâmina e que se quebravam em cadeia, como se os verdadeiros poderes da Sacraed Sword of Hope fossem liberados.

Eles acreditavam ao ver tal cena, de que a Durandalll, com a sua forte emanação sagrada, parecia fornecer o elemento final para a liberação total e definitiva da Sacraed Sword of Hope, purificando os sentimentos inferiores remanescentes pela dor das mortes violentas e igualmente sofridas que a impregnavam, assim como foi a vida das crianças e de Kiba, sendo que era isso o que acontecia.

Afinal, enquanto a espada ainda tivesse tais sentimentos, seu poder real não poderia ser liberado.

Portanto, a luz sagrada da Durandalll purificava as almas dos companheiros de Kiba, dando a eles a paz que necessitavam, enquanto faziam a Sacraed Sword of Hope, assumir a sua verdadeira forma e definitiva.

Kiba percebeu que a espada se moldava e se transforma, conforme o seu poder aumentava ao ser libertada dos sentimentos de sofrimento e também de dor vivenciada por ele e seus camaradas, que outrora habitavam os seus corações.

Agora, graças ao poder sagrado imenso da Durandall, somente residia na lâmina os sentimentos bons e puros dos sorrisos inocentes das crianças, que até o final de suas vidas sofridas, ainda nutriam a esperança e o desejo da luz. O espadachim sentia também o aumento da conecção de seus sentimentos junto com a espada, se tornando, verdadeiramente e gradativamente, um com ela. Uma união intrínseca e profunda. Dois se tornando um. Era essa a sensação que o tomava.

Então, a espada para de brilhar, revelando a sua nova forma, para depois Kiba fechar os olhos, com o seu coração entrando em ressonância com a espada que passa a brilhar em uma luz alva azulada, enquanto o jovem sorria, falando:

\- Você sentirá os meus sentimentos e dos meus camaradas, Freed! O seu coração cruel e malvado não será mais aceito. Acabarei com tudo aqui e agora, bastardo!

\- Seu...! – ele fica inicialmente irado, para depois sorrir de forma ensandecida - Como se algo tão patético como você, conseguisse cumprir com essa ameaça. Se ainda fosse a temida Durandalll na minha frente... Mas, não é a Durandall que está na minha frente e sim, uma simples espada sagrada, que nada pode fazer contra essa Excalibur, mesmo incompleta! Eu terei prazer em mostrar a você a diferença de poder entre elas. Vou cortá-lo lentamente e saborear o seu sofrimento!

Ele fala o final, gargalhando de forma ensandecida, com um sorriso demente em seu rosto, conforme avançava contra Kiba, que também havia avançado contra Freed, com o seus sentimentos em ressonância com a espada e a determinação em sua alma que parecia fortalecer a lâmina da espada que empunhava em suas mãos. Na sua mente que havia alcançado o foco, somente havia um ser na sua frente que deveria ser destruído, imediatamente e não era Freed e sim, a Excalibur. A espada que trouxe tanta dor e sofrimento. A lâmina corrompida a sua frente era o seu alvo inicial. Freed vinha em segundo lugar.

O ex-padre assassino e ensandecido exclama, mantendo uma expressão de júbilo insano em seu rosto, transformado pela insanidade, que tanto perpetuou e cultivou ao longo dos anos:

\- Minha Excalibur não vai perder para outra espada sagrada. Somente Durandall poderia destruí-lo! Você vai pagar amargamente por sua ousadia, seu bastardo!

Quando ocorre o choque das lâminas, a Excalibur incompleta quebra em vários pedaços, enquanto Kiba decepava o braço que Freed usou para segurar a espada ao bloquear o seu ataque, fazendo o ex-padre se afastar, segurando o toco sangrento, onde outrora era o seu braço, com Kiba sentindo-se aliviado ao ver o fim da Excalibur incompleta.

Então, quando Kiba ia matar Freed, Akeno, com a sua roupa de batalha, semelhante ao que o pai dela usava, surge ao lado dele com as suas quatro asas, com Kiba notando que nascia um terceiro par de asas e ela fala:

\- Deixe que eu mato esse bastardo. Não é bom para a sua alma matá-lo. Eu sou uma Caída. Não há qualquer diferença para mim, matá-lo.

Nisso, vai até ele e fala:

\- Morra, lixo bastardo!

Então, ela usa seus relâmpagos sagrados nele, o queimando vivo, fazendo a morte dele ser a mais lenta possível, prolongando a sua dor ao máximo, com o mesmo gritando de dor, enquanto era cozinhado lentamente e vivo, até que o cheiro de carne queimada impregna o local.

Balba tenta fugir, mas, Akeno o alcança e o eletrocuta com os seus relâmpagos sagrados, fazendo questão de ser o mais lento possível, até que sorri malignamente ao se recordar do pedido de seu namorado e os planos dele para uma cobaia.

Portanto, o deixa entre a vida e a morte, sabendo que ele vai se desesperar, no futuro, por não ter sido morto por ela.

Próximo dali, Xenovia se distraiu e uma patada do Cérbero a jogou para o lado, sendo que ela estava quase entrando na inconsciência, enquanto que o Cérbero avançava nela, sendo que antes que Bikou a alcançasse, ela é pega por Akeno e levada longe do alcance do Cérbero.

\- Uma caída? Mas...

\- Sim. Saiba que ele agiu por baixo dos panos. O Governador dos anjos caídos descobriu tarde demais os planos dele. Primeiro, tivemos que eliminar os apoiadores dele que o seguiriam. Agora, falta mata-lo. Azazel não podia intervir, pois, poderia acontecer uma guerra interna. Por isso, o bastardo não foi detido antes. – ela fala seriamente.

A exorcista olha nos olhos dela e nota que o que ela falava era verdade e Xenovia pergunta esperançosa:

\- Agora, podem mata-lo?

Akeno suspira, tristemente e fala:

\- Azazel e os outros não podem. Há aqueles que não simpatizam com Caídos matando Caídos, mesmo que não apoiem Kokabiel. Mas, eles vão conseguir mata-lo. Descanse agora.

Nisso, ela faz surgir um campo mágico em volta dela, falando:

\- É uma barreira mágica para protegê-la. Fique aqui. Você esta ferida, Xenovia e acho melhor guardar a Durandall. Ela é poderosa demais para ficar sem uso.

Então, o Cérbero avança na direção delas, recebendo um golpe em uma das patas por Irina, através da espada sagrada dela, a Galantine, decepando alguns dedos da pata do enorme cão, fazendo-o ganir, para depois receber uma pancada na cabeça com o bastão de Bikou, com Akeno pondo as mãos na cintura, falando:

\- Está se divertindo, Bikou? Por que não deu um jeito nele? Ela quase morreu. E quanto a você, Irina. Você tem que tomar cuidado. É só uma humana. Bikou ainda é um youkai, neto de Su Wong.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, Akeno-chan. Fui treinada pelo tou-chan e ele foi bem rigoroso.

\- A exorcista tem a sua honra. Queria lutar sozinha. Com muito custo consegui que me autorizasse a lutar com ela. Desde então, tenho evitado ferimentos mortais em Xenovia. Quer fazer as honras?

\- Sim.

Então, Kiba surge e acerta o enorme cão com a espada sagrada, conseguindo cortar, parcialmente, os três pescoços da besta que ruge, enfurecida em dor, cambaleando, se erguendo com dificuldade.

O espadachim está ao lado deles e Bikou comenta:

\- Bela espada. Sagrada, né?

\- Sim. É a Sacred Sword of Hope, formado pelos meus sentimentos e de meus camaradas. Parece que ela fica mais poderosa de acordo com os meus sentimentos.

\- Isso é muito legal! – o saru youkai exclama.

Então, Akeno concentra seus poderes e abrindo as suas asas enormes, voa para o céu e exclama:

\- Morra, desgraçado!

A meia anjo caído, meia humana, libera os seus relâmpagos sagrados no Cérbero, o eletrocutando vivo, sendo que por estar ferido a sua resistência baixou e em ganidos de agonia, o mesmo é dissolvido em uma luz intensa sagrada, quando a tormenta de relâmpagos sagrados chegou ao seu auge.

Para depois ela pousar, suspirando.

Próximo dali ouvem Vali, que até aquele instante "brincava" com o outro Cérbero, o atacando levemente, não dando golpes mortais, enquanto o feria, sendo visível o fato que não o enfrentava a sério.

Não muito longe dali, Asia se afasta e se concentra, sendo que ela começa a entoar um cântico com Fafinir:

\- Ò Rei dragão dourado que habita dentro de mim. – Asia fala.

\- Me erguerei das sombras e irei espalhar a luz. – Fafinir fala.

\- Trarei os sonhos do crepúsculo e a luz dourada do resplendor. – Asia fala.

\- Farei surgir o resplendor dos sonhos em seu auge e ascenderei ao infinito! – Fafnir e Asia falam juntos – Golden Dragon of dreams (dragão dourado dos sonhos)!

Então, a armadura dela brilha, intensamente, na cor dourada, sendo ofuscante, enquanto assumia o contorno de algo, que ao se dissipar revela um dragão dourado em seu auge, rugindo. O Cérbero não passava de um mero cachorrinho perto do dragão e como se percebesse a diferença colossal entre eles, começa a recuar.

Então, ele desce a sua cauda no Céberos, fazendo ele ganir, caindo no chão.

O outro Cérbero que enfrentava Vali, abandona o prateado e avança no dragão dourado que desvia, batendo as suas asas enormes e possantes que podiam provocar um furacão, sendo que depois desce e avança com as garras nesse enorme cão, o derrubando, deixando-o vivo. No outro que está caído, Vali surge e exclama:

\- Divine Diving! Dividir!

Então, o poder do Cérbero começa a diminuir, ate o mesmo cair no chão, enfraquecido.

\- Arthur! Seria bom termos ambos, o que acha? Lefay-chan vai amar ter um bichinho. Asia-chan, também.

O amigo dele se aproxima e fala:

\- Verdade.

Então, a sua espada brilha e acerta a cabeça de cada um dos Cérbero´s, que brilham, passando a diminuir de tamanho, tomando a forma de um cão com três cabeças, sendo que parecia dócil, lambendo a mão de Vali, sendo o mesmo para o outro.

Asia desfaz a sua transformação, murmurando "fofinho", indo até Vali.

Nisso, surge uma coleira e depois uma guia, por magia, com o Hakuryuudou falando:

\- Dê para a minha imouto, LeFay-chan. Darei este para a minha outra imouto.

Então, quando Arthur se aproxima dela com o Cérbero na forma pequena, a maga murmura:

\- Que fofinho! – ela o abraça, com o mesmo abanando a cauda, feliz.

Próximo dali, Asia afaga o cachorro, murmurando "fofinho".

Os demais ficam com gotas, querendo descobrir como ele podia ser fofo, ainda mais com três cabeças.

Então, eles observam a batalha no céu, sendo que Issei bloqueava os ataques de raios, até que irado, com vários ferimentos, Kokabiel grita, tomado pelo ódio e invoca uma lança de luz gigantesca, maior do que os edifícios no entorno e joga em direção a Academia Kuou, não muito longe dali.

Vali voa no rastro da lança e após alguns metros, ativa o seu poder, diminuindo a mesma, até que ela some.

\- Bastardo!

\- Eu estou aqui!

Nisso, Issei começa a golpeá-lo, sacolejando o corpo dele com os golpes intensos e consecutivos em seu abdômen, rosto e ombros, até que une as mãos em cima de sua cabeça e o acerta em sua cabeça, violentamente, como se fosse um martelo, o atirando para o chão, com o mesmo se erguendo, tendo algumas asas em ângulos estranho, conseguindo voar, sendo que falava entre golfadas de sangue:

\- Mesmo depois de perder o seu mestre, você consegue lutar. Quem diria? – ele fala olhando para a exorcista.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Xenovia pergunta.

Ele gargalha, golfando sangue:

\- Verdade! Eu esqueci! A verdade não foi revelada para vocês, inferiores! Então eu vou dizer a vocês. Na guerra entre os três lados, não só o Yondai Maou, mas também, Deus morreu.

\- Não! Como isso é possível?! – a Quarta está em choque.

\- É normal você não saber sobre isso. Quem pode dizer que Deus morreu? Os seres humanos são incompletos e sem Deus, eles não podem controlar os seus corações e obedecer às leis. Você sabe disso, né? Mesmo nós, os anjos caídos e akumas, não podíamos contar sobre isso para aqueles que estão abaixo de nós. Portanto, mesmo entre as três facções principais, apenas as pessoas que estão no topo da hierarquia e certas pessoas, abaixo do topo, sabem sobre isso. Se bem, que Balba percebeu a ausência de Deus, de certa forma.

\- Deus não existe mais? Não... isso é impossível. Então o que nós acreditávamos enquanto vivíamos na igreja... – a exorcista falava chocada, lutando para absorver a revelação catastrófica que estava ouvindo.

\- Depois da Guerra, ficaram os anjos que perderam o seu Deus, os akumas que perderam o seu Maou e a maioria dos demônios de classe alta e os anjos caídos que perderam a maioria dos anjos caídos, além dos líderes. Portanto, não era um mero estado de exaustão entre os três principais poderes. Todas as facções estavam com tão poucos membros, que tiveram que confiar nos seres humanos para continuar as suas gerações. Especialmente os akumas e anjos caídos que poderiam continuar a sua geração por acasalamento com os seres humanos se fosse necessário. No caso dos akumas, é raro o acasalamento entre akumas puros, já que existem poucos. Os anjos caídos podem aumentar de número, se os anjos caírem, mas, também, podemos acasalar com outras raças e gerar com isso, herdeiros. Mas os anjos puros não podem aumentar os seus números depois de perderem Deus. Afinal, se tiverem relações sexuais com outros seres, cairiam no mesmo instante. Mesmo os demônios puros são raros.

\- Você está mentindo.

Xenovia murmurava em choque com os seus olhos vidrados. Era um choque e depois, começou a murmurar palavras incompreensíveis, totalmente desarticuladas.

\- A verdade é que outra grande guerra não aconteceria, a menos que você o fizesse de propósito. Significa que todos os três lados, que atravessaram o inferno na guerra passada, decidiram que não tinha sentido continuar com a guerra, se o começo de tudo, Deus e o Maou, estavam mortos. Até mesmo aquele bastardo do Azazel declarou que "não haverá segunda guerra", depois de perder a maioria de seus homens na guerra! É algo difícil de suportar! É realmente difícil suportar tal decisão! Abaixar a sua espada uma vez que você já a desembainhou? Se continuássemos a partir daí, poderíamos ter vencido essa guerra! Mas, mesmo assim, ele...! – o Caído torce os punhos, irado - Existe algum valor em anjos caídos que só podem viver convidando seres humanos que possuem Sacraed Gears?! Existe algum valor em caídos que falam de paz? Há algum valor em caídos que aceitaram embainhar as suas espadas novamente, após desembainhá-las? Há algum valor em caídos que fazem amizade com outras raças, inclusive algumas de facções rivais?

Xenovia murmura:

\- Deus não existe? Deus está morto? E o amor que nos foi dado por ele é... – ela fala se lembrando do que sempre ouvia de sua guardiã legal, Griselda.

Kokabiel respondeu à dúvida dela com uma risada.

\- Está certa. É normal que não haja amor de Deus e nenhuma proteção divina dele. Deus já se foi. Michael certamente está indo bem. Ele está tomando o lugar de Deus e está cuidando dos anjos e dos humanos na medida do possível. Bem, se o "sistema" usado por Deus ainda estiver operando, então a oração a Deus, a bênção de Deus e o exorcismo funcionam. Mas se você comparar com o tempo em que Deus estava presente, perceberá que o número de crentes diminuiu. Como Deus e Maou desapareceram, muitos fenômenos únicos podem ocorrer em virtude desse acontecimento. Daqui em diante, vou começar uma guerra e decide que tomarei as suas cabeças como um presente! Mesmo que seja só eu, vou continuar de onde paramos! Eu vou mostrar a Sirzechs e Michael que nós, os Anjos caídos, somos os seres supremos dentre as facções!

Então, Akeno se aproxima da exorcista e a golpeia na nuca, murmurando em seguida um encantamento.

\- Tarde demais! Ela já ouviu! Com certeza será expulsa da igreja! Michael não pode manter aqueles que podem se converter em uma futura ameaça ao sistema, que está operando em seu nível básico, por assim dizer!

\- Seu bastardo... Como ousou contar a verdade? – Bikou pergunta, irado.

\- Eh!

Então, olha para todos que não estão surpresos e Kiba fala:

\- Nós já sabíamos disso. Não disse nenhuma novidade.

\- Eu também sofri muito. – Irina fala – Foi um choque. Para o meu tou-chan, também. Mesmo sabendo disso, foi doloroso ouvir isso pela segunda vez.

\- Mas... como?!

\- Não importa – Vali se aproxima, torcendo os punhos – Como ousou contar a verdade a ela? Seu bastardo!

Então, Issei aparece na frente dele, torcendo os punhos, concentrando os seus poderes, exclamando:

\- Como ousou contar isso a ela?!

\- Fico feliz em saber que essa bastarda será expulsa da preciosa Igreja dela. – ele fala, concentrando os seus poderes, lançando-o em direção a Issei.

\- Seu desgraçado!

\- Boost 50X! Transfer! – Ddraig exclama, concentrando o seu poder no braço dele.

\- Dragon Short!

O Sekiryuutei exclama, com o seu ataque envolvendo o do Caído, que é atingido em cheio, destruindo mais asas dele, enquanto é atirado ao chão, golfando sangue.

O seu ataque envolve o do Caído, que é atingido em cheio, destruindo mais asas dele, enquanto é atirado ao chão, golfando sangue.

Lefay pousa próximo da sacerdotisa e fala:

\- Temos apenas quatro minutos. Devem se lembrar do tempo para a cidade ser implodida, por causa dele e daquele bastardo do Balba.

Akeno se aproxima de Kokabiel que golfava sangue, preparando os seus poderes, sendo que Vali pegou Ryouko e a abraçou, virando para ele, com ela não compreendendo o motivo dela fazer isso.

\- Morra, lixo.

\- Meus seguidores não irão aceitar isso. – ele fala entre golfadas de sangue.

\- Fala dos que nos eliminamos? Eu e a minha equipe, principalmente o Slashdog.

Ele fica chocado e exclama:

\- Bastardos!

\- Morra. – ela fala friamente.

Então, invoca uma tormenta de relâmpagos sagrados que o eletrocutam, sendo que Baraquiel havia surgido, ampliando o poder ao usar o dele, com Azazel se aproximando e usando magia para apagar a memória de Xenovia sobre o que ela ouviu sobre Deus.

\- Impossível! – ele exclama dentre dores intensas.

\- Ela não vai ser expulsa. – Akeno fala sadicamente, adorando ver a face de dor dele.

\- Não! Bastardos! Eu...! Não!

Então, gritando de dor, após vários minutos, o corpo dele é dissolvido, até não restar nada, além de cinzas onde ele esteve momentos antes, sendo que Baraquiel comenta:

\- Você baixou seu poder. Por quê?

\- Para ver a face de sofrimento dele e de ódio ao saber que ela não seria expulsa e para ele morrer lentamente, tou-chan. – ela fala sorrindo meigamente.

Ele a abraça, chorando feliz e emocionado, falando:

\- Você é como a sua amada mãe! Tou-chan está tão orgulhoso! Shuri-chan, sua kaa-chan, se estivesse viva, estaria tão orgulhosa, também!

\- Por que me virou, onii-chan? O Fafinir-kun não me deixou ouvir nada.

Ela pergunta curiosa, desfazendo o Balanced Breaker, sendo o mesmo para Vali, que fala:

\- Akeno adora se divertir com a sua presa. Apenas quis poupa-la disso. O que acha de eu dar um belo sorvete de chocolate com cobertura de chocolate derretido e confetes?

\- Faria isso, onii-chan? – os olhos dela brilhavam.

\- Claro. Vai comer quanto desejar.

\- Êba!

Ravel, Shirone e LeFay se aproximam, sendo visível o fato que ouviram sobre o sorvete e Issei fala:

\- Daremos sorvetes para as nossas imouto-chan, também. Todas vão ter sorvete.

Nisso, Ravel, Shirone e LeFay comemoram.

Azazel se aproxima e fala:

\- Pronto. Eu apaguei da mente dela as informações sobre a morte de Deus. Agora, ela pode viver em paz e não será expulsa.

\- Obrigada, meu amor.

Akeno fala manhosamente no ouvido dele, mordiscando o lóbulo dele, afagando o rosto de Azazel, sendo que a outra mão dela chega na bunda do governador e aperta, usando as suas unhas, que o fazem gemer baixo de prazer, sendo que apesar de ser sádico, gostava de ser o masoquista, as vezes.

Sorrindo, a beija, esmagando os seus lábios com o dele, enquanto que as suas mãos começavam a serpentear o corpo erótico de Akeno, que usava uma roupa semelhante ao do pai, estilo armadura de tecido.

Baraquiel pigarreia, com ambos se separando, sendo que fala, seriamente:

\- Só depois do casamento.

\- Mas, foi ela que...

A voz de Azazel morre ao ver a face de seu amigo que o desafiava a acusar a princesinha dele de não se conter, falando:

\- Não ouse falar que é a minha princesinha que o provoca. Ela nunca faria isso. É a minha princesinha inocente.

Azazel chora lágrimas de anime, fazendo todos ficarem com gotas, enquanto Akeno sorria, pois, seu lado sádico adorava ver tal cena, sabendo que seu pai era totalmente cego para as suas provocações dirigidas ao Governador, acabando por sobrar para seu noivo e como Azazel era notoriamente pervertido, isso somente piorava a sua tentativa débil de se defender contra o pai dela. O passado dele de vários haréns e a sua notória perversão, somente prejudicavam ele em relação a Baraquiel, seu pai, que sempre foi homem de uma mulher só e era tido como um dos poucos "certinhos" entre os Caídos.

Asia, que não havia visto os movimentos eróticos de Akeno, pergunta, inocentemente, a Issei:

\- O que eles fizeram, onii-chan, para Baraquiel-san falar "depois do casamento"?

\- É que eles se beijaram intensamente.

\- Entendi.

Issei suspira aliviado ao ver que ela aceitou essa desculpa.

Então, Xenovia acorda e fica estarrecida ao ver anjos caídos, um com dez asas e outro com doze asas, sendo que Azazel fala:

\- Espero que agora possa informar ao Vaticano de que Kokabiel agiu por si mesmo. Foi complicado eliminar alguns de nossa raça. Mas, é um preço pequeno a pagar pela paz. As guerras devem ficar no passado, onde elas pertencem.

\- Cadê o bastardo? – ela fala ainda segurando a Durandall.

\- Ali.

Nisso, restava apenas um contorno preto.

\- Eu e minha filha o eletrocutamos com os nossos relâmpagos sagrados. – Baraquiel fala.

\- Desculpe ter escondido a minha identidade. Mas, não tive escolha. Você acreditava que todos os caídos estavam envolvidos. Como pode ver, era somente ele. Por falar nisso, sou Akeno Himejima e sou meia humana e meia caída.

\- Uma híbrida? – Xenovia pergunta surpresa.

\- Com exceção dos anjos, que não podem acasalar, pois, podem cair se fizerem isso, akumas e anjos caídos podem aumentar o seu número ao terem relações com os humanos. Os anjos dependem de Deus para gerar novos anjos e na guerra, teve um desfalque imenso. Deus ainda não conseguiu repor esse número.

\- Mas, Deus vai conseguir repor e aí, teremos mais anjos com a graça do Senhor. – Xenovia fala, em pose de oração.

Então, ela sela os poderes da Durandall, o guardando em uma dimensão a parte.

\- Preciso retornar ao Vaticano. Todas as Excaliburs daqui foram destruídas. Não há mais Excaliburs. – Xenovia comenta, reunindo os pedaços da Excallibur em um pano.

\- Vamos tratar de seus ferimentos primeiro. – Shirone se aproxima, sendo que Lefay está dando carinho em Cérbero.

\- Sua espada é incrível. – Xenovia comenta, após reunir os pedaços da Excallibur destruída por Kiba.

\- Ela tem habilidades interessantes. Minha irmã adora animais. – Artur fala, sorrindo – E pelo visto, minha outra imouto-chan, também.

\- Quem é o fofinho da mamãe? Quem é fofinho da mamãe? – a maga pergunta, carinhosamente, afagando a barriga do Cérbero que virou de barriga para cima.

Asia fazia o mesmo com o seu Cérbero.

Todos ficam com gotas, ainda tentando descobrir como um cão de três cabeças pode ser fofo. Era algo que eles não conseguiam compreender, ainda.

Azazel caminha até Balba, sendo que eles notam que está vivo, só que em dor, por estar queimado e Kiba pergunta, irado:

\- Esse bastardo ainda está vivo?

Eles veem Azazel criar uma espécie de esquife negro em volta dele, para depois fazer surgir um circulo mágico de transporte, indo até o mesmo e falando, antes de partir, com um imenso sorriso no rosto:

\- Consegui uma cobaia! Poderei fazer o meu Robocop e terei cobaia de experimentos!

Nisso, ele se despede e some no circulo.

\- Ele disse Robocop? – Xenovia pergunta estarrecida.

\- Bem, ele viu os filmes do Robocop e ficou entusiasmado para fazer um. O problema era achar uma cobaia. – Akeno suspira - Bem, ao ver Balba, decidi deixa-lo como cobaia do meu namorado. Acreditem, ele vai sofrer o inferno nos mãos do Governador dos anjos caídos. Será pior do que matá-lo. Além disso, ele será a sua cobaia para vários experimentos.

Ele fala o final com um sorriso maligno, fazendo Kiba sorrir e muito ao imaginar os tormentos de Balba, enquanto a exorcista tinha uma gota na cabeça e pelo sorriso de Akeno, tinha uma vaga ideia do inferno na terra que aguardava Balba.

\- Bem, como ele está nas mãos dos anjos caídos, não posso fazer nada. Além disso, a minha missão era destruir as Excaliburs e não eliminar os culpados em si. Mas, tinha autorização para eliminá-los, já que eles foram considerados criminosos pela igreja. – Xenovia comenta.

\- Isso é irônico. Ele fez tanto experimentos em crianças e no final, vai se tornar cobaia de experimentos. – Vali comenta – O destino é mesmo irônico. Ou melhor, dizendo, o karma o alcançou. Agora, sofrerá o inferno em vida, pior do que fez com as crianças.

Meia hora depois, aparecem anjos que pegam pedaços das Excalliburs, as reunindo, para em seguida, após serem informados dos acontecimentos por Xenovia, voltarem, sumindo em uma forte luz, em forma de portal.

Então, no dia seguinte, curada, se despede e parte para o Vaticano para fazer os seus relatórios, sem saber que apagaram a sua memória sobre o desaparecimento de Deus, para não ser expulsa da Igreja e mesmo que lessem a mente dela, não iriam encontrar tal informação.

Porém, longe dali, ela é atacada por um Caído, remanescente do grupo de Kokabiel, sendo que consegue derrota-lo, após o mesmo exclamar:

\- Vou me vingar em nome de Kokabiel-sama! E como estou morrendo, vou fazer a única coisa que ele apreciaria para se vingar. O sonho do meu mestre será cumprido. – ele falava entre golfadas de sangue.

\- Que verdade, bastardo?

\- Deus morreu, idiota.

\- Como...!

\- Isso mesmo! Vocês humanos não conseguem sentir como os outros seres, a ausência dele. Na última batalha contra o Yondai maiou original, Lucífer, ele e Lúcifer desapareceram. Ou seja. Você serve em nome de um mestre morto! Que patético! – ele gargalha malignamente.

\- Isso é mentira! – ela fala, chocada, com a sua espada caindo ao seu lado, sendo que seus olhos estavam vidrados.

\- Pergunte aos seus superiores... mas, essa é a verdade. Você é patética! Patética! Serve a alguém morto!

Nisso, gargalhando insanamente entre golfadas de sangue, após alguns minutos, ele morre, deixando uma exorcista chorando, desconsoladamente, sendo visível em seu semblante o choque.

Alguns dias depois, todos ficam surpresos quando tarde da noite, Xenovia aparece na porta deles, deprimida.

Ela senta na mesa, com eles se preparando para jantarem, no caso, todos, já que Sirzechs havia mandado empregadas para ajudar a cuidar da mansão.

Os pais de Issei e todos ouviram a história, sendo que o filho dele sempre contava o que ocorria.

\- Mas, Azazel selou as suas memórias. – Vali comenta, surpreso.

\- Ele selou?

\- Sim. Para você não ser expulsa da igreja. – Issei fala – Kokabiel revelou a morte de Deus e você ouviu. Por medida de segurança, o Governador dos anjos caídos, Azazel, selou as suas memórias sobre isso.

\- Ele foi muito gentil – ela sorri emocionada - Antes de partir do Japão, enfrentei um anjo caído que seguia Kokabiel e antes de morrer, ele me contou sobre Deus e...

Ela olha para os pais de Issei, sendo que a mãe dele, fala:

\- Nós já sabemos. Foi um choque.

\- Nós juramos guardar segredo. O mundo entraria em caos se todos souberem disso. – o pai dele fala.

\- Lamento, Xenovia-san. – Asia comenta, tristemente.

\- Considerando o fato de que não há mais Deus para manter a fé e que Michael faz o possível para operar o sistema do Céu que até funciona, mas, limitado por ele não ser onisciente e onipresente, expulsar aqueles que podem se converter em uma ameaça no futuro, tem lógica. – Ravel comenta tristemente – O sistema dos céus estava funcionando de forma limitada.

\- Eu não tenho raiva para com a Igreja e nunca terei. Compreendo a decisão deles. Pelo menos, deixaram eu ficar com a Durandall. Foi a minha guardiã legal, Griselda, que intercedeu por mim.

\- Expulsar era a única opção? – Millicas pergunta revoltado – Xenovia não parece uma ameaça a igreja. Até mesmo este Millicas, notou a devoção dela.

\- Eles não tinham outra opção, jovem mestre. O sistema dos céus funciona o máximo que consegue com Michael. Mas, ele, por mais que seja um arcanjo, é apenas um anjo. O sistema consegue manter as orações, os exorcistas e os poderes sagrados. Mas, não está no seu age. Isso inclusive causará acontecimentos inesperados, que com Deus vivo, não aconteceriam. – Souji fala pensativo.

\- Que coisas inesperadas? – Arthur pergunta curioso.

\- Talvez uma união de objetos sagrados e demoníacos, por exemplo. É uma das várias hipóteses. Inclusive, a ausência de Deus, pode ter alguma influência em objetos sagrados, tal como Sacraed Gears. Ou quem sabe, outras coisas impossíveis de serem cogitadas, no momento.

\- Entendo... Isso é complicado. – Kiba comenta.

\- Mas, o mundo continua sem um Deus, assim como continua para nós, akumas, sem Lúcifer. Na verdade, graças a Lúcifer ter morrido, foi possível fazer algum pacto. A ausência de Deus, também contribuiu para isso. Akumas, anjos caídos e anjos, ainda mais após a diminuição que sofremos em nossas frentes, se sentaram para realizarem um pacto e cá estamos. – Okita fala – Há males que vem para o bem. De certa forma.

\- Tem lógica. – Shirone comenta pensativa.

\- Xenovia, quer ficar conosco? A nossa mansão tem espaço suficiente. Tou-san e kaa-san, posso hospedá-la, aqui?

\- Acho um gesto lindo, meu filho. – o pai dele fala sorrindo.

\- Claro que ela pode ficar aqui. – a mãe fala sorrindo, para depois olhar para a jovem – Bem vinda, Xenovia-chan.

\- Muito obrigada. – ela agradece, emocionada.

Então, com tudo acertado, eles começam a comer.

Alguns dias depois, sendo que Millicas estava na mansão do submundo com os seus pais, pois, somente passava alguns dias na mansão do seu tio, Issei, o mesmo e seus amigos estão em lugar congelante, mais precisamente no continente da Antártida e ficam estarrecidos ao verem um buraco imenso na camada de gelo, sendo que parte da terra foi revirada, revelando uma espécie de cristal. Ou pelo menos, uma parte. Eles sabiam também que as roupas feitas especialmente para o frio, usando materiais bem quentes, o protegiam dos ventos gélidos.

Então, Vali pergunta:

\- Mas, não fica só no submundo? Afinal, os cristais usados nas Evil Peaces vêm da Ilha de Agreas, no Submundo, segundo o que elas informaram.

\- Sim. Mas, na grande guerra, Lúcifer original ficou irado com um ataque maciço nosso e sacolejou várias ilhas no submundo. No final, surgiu uma boa parte dessa ilha, que acabou expulsa do submundo, assim como de outras, sendo que uma parte desses cristais que saíram do Submundo se chocaram contra esse continente na sua queda. Meus subordinados o encontraram ao seguirem pistas da guerra e confirmamos que são os mesmos cristais das Evil Peaces. Vamos levá-lo para um local fortemente protegido por anjos caídos.

\- Levar mais da metade do continente da Antártida?! – todos exclamam chocados, enquanto o Governador dos anjos caídos sorria confiante.

\- Vamos levar em pedaços. Desenvolvi um sistema de armazenamento interdimensional. Podemos acomodar quanto desejamos, sem limites de tamanho.

\- Sumir com mais da metade do continente gerará caos no mundo. O senhor já pensou nisso? – Issei pergunta com uma gota na cabeça.

\- São pequenos detalhes, sem qualquer importância. O que importa é que conseguimos achar! – nisso, ele exclama animado.

Todos abanam a cabeça para os lados.

\- Ara, ara... Imagino o caos que vai acontecer, quando descobrirem que mais da metade de um continente inteiro sumiu. Se ainda fosse um bloco de gelo... Essa era a surpresa que você me prometeu?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo imensamente.

Então, Akane se lembra de algo e fala:

– Há pesquisadores aqui. E se eles verem criaturas sobrenaturais?

\- Eu esqueci!

Todos põe uma das palmas do rosto, enquanto reviram os olhos e Asia comenta, timidamente:

\- Azazel-san é tão ocupado.

\- Diria mais que é esquecido, Asia-chan. – Fafinir fala de dentro de sua sacraed gear artificial.

\- Eu concordo com o Fafinir-kun. – Shirone fala, enquanto comia um biscoito.

\- Não acredito que ele não se lembrou disso. – Akeno comenta, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

\- São pequenos detalhes, sem importância.

\- _"Pequenos detalhes, sem importância"?_ Alguma vez, você levará algo a sério, Azazel? – Ddraig pergunta em um suspiro, dentro da manopla.

\- Só algumas coisas, eu levo a sério.

\- É inútil, vermelho. Azazel é assim mesmo, acredite. O conheço a mais tempo do que você. – Albion fala de dentro da manopla.

Azazel faz surgir um círculo mágico pequeno e parece digitar algumas coisas no mesmo, para depois uma luz dourada se propagar pelo horizonte com ele falando:

\- Fiz todos os humanos que estão nesse continente dormir e coloquei uma barreira neles, caso algum deles esteja fora da Estação de Pesquisa, para não ser atacado por um animal selvagem. O campo também manterá a pessoa aquecida para não congelar até a morte.

\- Azazel-san é incrível! Sugoi! – Asia exclama animada.

\- Enfim, alguém que me reconhece! – ele exclama com um sorriso imenso e lágrimas de felicidade no estilo de anime.

Todos os demais ficam com gotas e Issei comenta descrente:

\- Ei... isso é sério?

\- Bem, ele age de formas diferentes, dependendo da situação. – Vali responde com uma gota.

Então, após algum tempo, Irina pergunta:

\- Bem, como vai mudar mais da metade de um continente do tamanho da Antártida? Só por curiosidade.

Azazel aperta um botão e de um círculo mágico enorme e dentre raios negros que saem desse círculo, surge um veículo que se torna um robô gigante estilo transformes e todos olham com gotas para o carro esporte dele, dotado de armas, no melhor estilo James Bond, se tornando um robô e Issei pergunta a Vali:

\- Ele assistiu muitos filmes do James Bond e viu os filmes dos Transformers?

\- Sim e mostrou certo entusiasmo com o carro que o James Bond usava e que contém várias armas. Também ficou especialmente animado quando viu um carro virar um robô gigante em Transformers. – Vali fala com uma gota – Eu desconfiei que ele iria fazer algo assim.

\- Isso ficou tão legal! – Asia exclama.

\- Maneiro, ne, Asia-chan? – Azazel pergunta, animado, no ombro do robô – Essa é a tecnologia dos anjos caídos na sua forma mais pura!

\- Põe maneiro nisso, nyah! – Kuroka exclama, animada – Não acha, amor?

Ela pergunta, abraçando o braço de Vali que sorri, até que fica constrangido, quando ela encosta os seus seios nele, até demais.

\- Sim, meu amor.

As meninas, com exceção de Akeno que já tinha namorado, suspiram ao ver a forma como o casal conversava, sendo que haviam confessado seu amor, um pelo outro, alguns dias atrás.

Ela desejam encontrar alguém como Vali, algum dia.

\- Ficou demais! – Ravel comenta, admirada.

\- Obrigado, Kuroka-chan e Ravel-chan.

\- De fato, está interessante. – Xenovia comenta.

Então, ele gargalha extasiado consigo mesmo, enquanto que, todos os demais ficam com gotas, sendo que ele aperta mais botões, com veículos surgindo e se tornando robôs.

\- Ei... Isso é sério? Ele criou uma frota inteira? – Bikou comenta estarrecido.

\- Pelo visto, sim. – LeFay comenta – Mas, convenhamos, ficou muito legal! Lembra aquele filme... Como era o nome? Transformers, né?

\- Aposto que ele deu nome para cada um deles. – Arthur comenta, olhando para os robôs gigantes.

\- Arthur-kun está certo. Dei nome a todos eles.

Nisso, ele começa a falar os nomes, fazendo eles exibirem gotas na cabeça.

\- Ele deu mesmo nomes a eles. – Xenovia comenta surpresa.

\- Lembra os filmes de robôs gigantes. – Gasper comenta, com o seu usual saco de papelão na cabeça em cima de um gorro que usava.

Akeno põe a mão na testa, após revirar os olhos, suspirando, pois, o seu namorado quando estava entusiasmado com algo ia até o fim, principalmente se fossem inventos, normalmente, baseados em algum filme ou tecnologia, sendo que ele também tinha interesse em Sacraed gears.

\- Mas, a Antártida é importante para vida marinha. Principalmente pelo Krill. Eu vi em um programa no Discovery Channel sobre isso. – Asia comenta preocupada.

\- Não vamos remover metade do continente, Asia-chan. Não se preocupe. Só vamos extrair os cristais e no lugar, colocaremos pedras. Depois, jogamos o gelo e a neve de volta. Com a tecnologia dos anjos caídos, sendo que robôs podem trabalhar sem descansar, conseguiremos em alguns dias. Meus subordinados estão indo nas estações espaciais e vão manipular a memória dos humanos e colocá-los sobre hipnose. Daqui a pouco, com todos posicionados, vou despertar os humanos. Eles vão entrar em um "modo automático", por assim dizer e irão ignorar o trabalho de robôs e outros seres. Quando sairmos daqui e o liberamos da hipnose, eles não se lembraram de nenhum robô e nem de anjos caídos. Assim, não quebramos o pacto. É uma forma de contornar as regras. E quantos aos animais, não vamos atacar nenhum. Vamos apenas espantá-los.

\- O senhor é tão gentil, Azazel-san! – Asia exclama animada.

Azazel faz uma pose Nice Guy com um sorriso colgate e Issei murmura:

\- Eu já vi essa pose em algum lugar.

\- Não foi naquele anime chamado Naruto? Aqueles personagens sobrancelhudos? – Vali pergunta.

\- É mesmo! É a pose que eles usavam.

Então, após alguns minutos, ao ver que ele se distraía dando ordens aos seus robôs, Issei fala em um sussurro aos outros:

\- Nunca vamos deixar ele assistir Capitão América. Nenhum dos três filmes e muito menos o filme Pixels. O conhecendo, ele é capaz de criar um Pacman enorme, por exemplo.

Os demais concordam assustados com a visão de um Pacman enorme, descontrolado, desintegrando tudo em seu caminho com a sua boca imensa.

Então, algo chama a atenção deles, de Azazel e de outros anjos caídos, que inicialmente iam atacar, quando o Governador dá uma ordem para apenas analisarem a situação.

Eles observam uma dragoa jovem e alva voando, sendo que era visível, ao todo, dez asas. Oito de anjo, a de dragão, só que peluda e com penas e outra dourada, além de asas de anjo e três áureas douradas, reluzentes, uma dentro da outra.

\- Um dragão? Ah! Ele quer me comer!

Gasper exclama desesperado.

\- Com certeza, ele irá querer presas maiores. Você é o menor de nós, Gasper. – Xenovia comenta, empunhando a sua Durandall.

Irina invoca a sua espada, Galatine.

Issei e Vali já estavam com as suas manoplas, enquanto que LeFay, já pensava em alguns feitiços, enquanto que o seu irmão Arthur, pegava a sua espada e já imaginava estratégias para lutar, assim como Kiba, que invoca a sua Sacred Sword of Hope. Ravel já estava preparando alguns círculos mágicos, enquanto invocava as suas asas em chamas.

Bikou e Kuroka estavam se preparando, também. Akeno, já havia invocado suas quatro asas imensas de anjo caído, preparando seu ataque de relâmpagos sagrados. Shirone se concentrava e Asia já estava com a sua sacraed gear invocada.

Azazel apenas observava a jovem dragoa que parecia exalar neve, identificando como sendo sagrada, arqueando o cenho ao ver três áureas, uma dentro da outra, que brilhavam na cabeça dela, semelhante aos dos serafins, pois, os anjos só usavam uma áurea. Três áureas juntas eram somente encontradas em serafins, até que a mesma olha para eles e começa uma decida suave, pousando no chão, cuidadosamente. Issei e Vali haviam parado eles, quando os seus amigos fizeram menção de atacar.

\- Fizeram bem em detê-los, Issei e Vali. Não é um dragão selvagem. – Azazel fala, descendo facilmente do robô, se posicionando ao lado deles – Olhem os olhos. Possuí inteligência. Claro que dez asas são o suficiente para ficarmos atentos. Além disso, ela possui nada mais, nada menos, do que três áureas brilhantes na cabeça, sendo que este tipo de áurea somente é encontrada nos serafins. Os demais anjos usam apenas uma áurea. A quantidade delas indica o grau do anjo. No caso, os serafins são anjos de alto nível.

\- Nossa... É mesmo. Parece um anjo dragão. – Irina suspira, animada, sendo que adorava a imagem de anjos e sempre sonhava que era uma anja.

\- É um dragão da neve. Normalmente, são raros de serem vistos. Você vê mais os do gelo. Agora compreendo quando falam quesão lindos e distintos, afinal, são peludos, em vez de terem escamas. – Vali comenta.

\- Concordo que é bonito. – Issei fala.

\- Albion é parte dragão da neve. De fato, eles são peludos. – o prateado comenta.

\- Quem são vocês? – a dragoa pergunta.

\- É uma fêmea. – Bikou comenta.

\- Não seria você que deveria se apresentar? – Xenovia pergunta.

\- Hum... Está certa. Vocês não parecem perigosos.

Então, o governador fala:

\- Guardem as armas.

Eles guardam, sendo que Albion fala:

\- É uma dragoa da neve. Mas, tem nove asas adicionais. Acreditem quando falo que a cauda dela é tão perigosa quanto as mandíbulas e as garras. Aquele porrete na ponta da cauda dela pode quebrar ossos de dragões.

Nisso, eles olham para a ponta da cauda, avistando um porrete na ponta.

Então, ela brilha e assume uma forma semelhante a humana, com idade de dezesseis anos, com cabelos alvos, olhos azuis e um par de orelhas felpudas na cabeça que fazem barulhinho quando se mexem. Ela usava haori, gi e hakama, assim como munhequeiras, tendo um laço azul atrás da cabeça, prendendo alguns fios alvos e compridos. Os seus olhos eram azuis e meigos. As suas três áureas douradas brilhavam acima da sua cabeça, enquanto ela exibia um sorriso angelical, com as suas asas repousando atrás das costas dela.

\- Kyaaaa! Kawai! – Asia corre até ela e a abraça.

\- Fofa, nyaa!

Kuroka também vai até ela, a abraçando, sendo o mesmo para Irina, Lefay, Ravel, Akeno e Xenovia.

A jovem está corada, sendo que comenta, timidamente, conforme mexiam nas suas orelhas:

\- Faz cócegas.

Todos relaxam ao ver que ela não era uma ameaça. Vali não fica preocupado de sua amada Kuroka se aproximar da dragoa, pois, ela não parece uma ameaça.

Ela se apresenta com um sorriso meigo, curvando levemente a cabeça, com as duas mãos juntas na frente do corpo.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los. Me chamo Yukiko, sou filha de Yukihana, a dragoa suprema da justiça, conhecida como a mão direita de Deus e meu pai é o Serafim que domina a água e o gelo sagrado, Camus. Sou meia anjo, meio dragão da neve. – ela se apresenta de forma educada, sorrindo meigamente.

\- Então, você é filha daquele certinho do Camus? E também de Yukihana-sama. – Azazel comenta surpreso.

\- O senhor os conhece? – Kiba pergunta curioso – Como assim, mão direita de Deus?

\- Yukiko-chan! Ainda não percebeu? Tem três dragonoides, akumas, youkais, maga e anjos caídos! O que você tem na cabeça, menina?! Não acredito que estou perdendo a chamada da novela. Me pergunto se nesse capítulo da novela, Natsu e Wendy finalmente irão desmascarar Lucy, revelando para Yukino que a loira é uma ladra de namorados? Será que Vegeta irá engolir seu orgulho e revelará os seus sentimentos por Bulma? Ash irá salvar Serena de se casar com o canalha do Trip? Será que...

Os outros ficam com gotas e Yukiko fala em tom de desculpa:

\- Ela ama fofoca e consequentemente, novelas. Adora acompanhar as últimas fofocas do mundo dos famosos.

\- Entendo...

\- Eles não parecem hostis, Kin-chan.

\- Você não viu os vários anjos caídos em volta de si?

\- Mas...

\- De onde veio essa voz? – Shirone pergunta, olhando para os lados, assim como os outros.

Nisso, uma luva dourada se materializa no dorso da mão de Yukiko e de uma joia azul, uma serpente dourada com asas surge, passando a envolver os ombros dela, olhando seriamente para eles, com os seus olhos azuis.

Azazel fica animado ao ver mais uma Sacraed gear, na sua frente e ao ver a reação de seu namorado, Akeno revira os olhos e suspira, sendo que já esperava tal reação dele.

\- Kin-chan? Mas...

\- Essa voz... Por acaso é Kinkiba (金牙 - presas douradas)? A serpente dourada sagrada? A serpente que adorava uma fofoca e que vivia xeretando tudo, querendo saber das últimas novidades? Bem, ganhar gosto pelas novelas era o esperado. – Albion fala estarrecido – A selaram? Por quê?

\- Agora que você falou branco. É mesmo a Kinkiba.

\- Quem é ela, Albion? – Vali pergunta.

\- A serpente do Éden. E não, não teve Adão e Eva. O Éden é um lugar sagrado e essa cobra ficou dourada, após a dieta de frutas sagradas. Nunca ouvi falar que ela se tornou uma Sacraed Gear.

\- Parece que os anjos chegaram ao seu limite e reclamaram com Deus, que por sua vez me selou em uma Sacraed Gear. Qual o problema de eu querer saber das fofocas? Tudo bem, que eu seguia os anjos pelo Tenkai, espionava sempre que podia e me esgueirava para ouvir os últimos "babados". Também teve a vez que segu...

\- Agora eu compreendo o motivo de ter sido selada. Não é a toa! Você aporrinhou os anjos ao ponto deles perderem a paciência com você, pois, como ganhou asas comendo os frutos, podia voar e seguir os anjos. Pelo visto, mesmo selada, não mudou. – Ddraig fala.

\- Saiba que novela é vida e você não pode falar muito Albion, pois, você e Ddraig, mesmo após serem selados, continuam brigando. Aliais, por que vocês brigam mesmo? – Kinkiba pergunta.

\- Por um motivo muito importante! – ele exclama pomposo.

\- Isso mesmo, Branco. O nosso motivo é muito importante.

\- Qual?

\- Bem, nós brigamos... assim... o motivo é... – Albion fala incerto – Qual o motivo mesmo, Vermelho?

\- É simples. Nós brigamos por causa de... assim, nos brigamos porquê... Bem, eu só me lembro de Albion, do nada, gritar que a culpa era minha e me socar. Mas, assim, o que causou isso, eu não lembro.

\- Verdade? Eu não me lembro disso e não lembro o motivo para eu fazer isso.

Kinkiba ri, enquanto falava:

\- Nem sabem o motivo que começou a briga! Que patéticos!

Ddraig fica deprimido, fazendo círculos no chão dentro de sua manopla, enquanto que uma nuvem de depressão se encontrava em cima da cabeça do dragão carmesim.

Quanto a Kimiko, ela sabia o motivo, mas, preferia fingir que não sabia, pois, se falasse que sabia, teria que explicar e não podia fazer isso.

Portanto, decidiu seguir a reação de Ddraig, que seria o esperado naquele momento.

\- Albion, não fica assim. Vou ouvir o que tem a dizer.

Vali fala, fingindo que estava consternado por Albion, pois sabia que Kimiko estava apenas simulando estar depressiva, para não levantar suspeitas e ele prometeu que iria ajuda-la a manter as aparências.

Portanto, tinha que simular que estava consternado, dando a alusão que Albion também estava tão deprimido quanto Ddraig.

\- Não fique assim, parceiro. Passou muito tempo. É normal. – Issei fala preocupado com Ddraig.

Então, uma sombra imensa os cobre, fazendo os caídos recuarem.

Era uma dragoa da neve imensa, possuindo uma grande envergadura nas asas e que surgiu de um círculo mágico, exalando uma névoa sagrada e os seus olhos azuis pareciam faiscar em direção a eles. O tamanho era imenso e a sua aparência denotava imponência e poder.

Inclusive, a dragoa que apareceu antes e que assumiu uma aparência humana em sua forma real, poderia ser considerada um filhote, perto da dragoa que apareceu naquele instante, sendo visíveis os caninos alvos e afiados, enquanto ela rosnava.

\- Yukihana... Dizem que seu poder está no mesmo nível de Ophis.- Ddraig comenta – Há boatos de que esse não é o seu verdadeiro nível de poder, pois, mantém o seu real poder selado, assim como o seu tamanho.

Frente as palavras dele e boato, todos ficam estarrecidos.

Já, Azazel arqueava o cenho, pois, já ouviu tais boatos e se lembra dela voando dentre os anjos no Tenkai.

Então, um brilho dourado imenso em forma de cruz surge ao lado dela, sendo intenso e por ela sai um homem de cabelos azuis compridos e olhos da mesma cor, trajando uma armadura dourada lustrosa, tendo nada mais, nada menos, do que doze asas e as três áureas na cabeça, indicando que era um serafim.

O serafim fala:

\- Devolvam a nossa filha ou vão se entender conosco.

Azazel abre as suas doze asas e voa para o ar, sendo que Camus arqueia o cenho e pergunta:

\- É o pervertido com fetiche por seios, Azazel. – ele comenta surpreso - Um velho amigo. Então, é você que está mantendo a nossa filha como refém?

\- Só uma pergunta, Camus. Se ela é filha de vocês, você fizeram sex...

\- Sem essa palavra com "s", na frente da nossa filha! Pretendo manter a inocência dela, intacta.

\- Corrigindo. Como você não caiu? – ele pergunta com visível curiosidade.

\- Michael-sama e outros anjos desenvolveram fechaduras mágicas de quartos interdimensionais. Eu tenho a minha. É a única forma de não cair, desde que as atividades íntimas sejam limitadas a esse quarto interdimensional.

\- Incrível...

\- Como muitos anjos caíam por causa disso, Michael-sama decidiu desenvolver algo para diminuir as quedas. Foi descoberto que conseguimos procriar com seres de outras espécies, sendo que não podemos procriar entre nós. Somente com outros seres. Nossa filha é meia anja, meio dragoa, além de ter uma Divine Gear e não Sacraed gear, sendo não listada dentre as treze, já que não pretendíamos liberá-la para esse mundo. – ele olha em volta – Vejo que está criando experimentos, como sempre.

\- Sou um cientista. Isso seria o esperado. Interessante... Mas, saiba que não estamos mantendo ela como refém.

Nisso, Yukiko abre as suas dez asas, sendo oito de anjos, uma de dragão da neve e um par de asas dourada por parte de Kinkiba, se posicionando próxima do pai, que se aproxima e a olha atentamente, sendo visível a preocupação em seu rosto.

\- Eu fui ver quem eles eram, tou-chan. Eu estou bem.

\- Só mais uma pergunta. Pelo visto ela não tem nenhuma parte humana. Como ela pode ter uma Sacraed Gear? Quer dizer, Divine Gear. Confesso que estou curiosíssimo em como isso é possível. As Sacraed gears só podem ficar com um usuário que tenham ao nascer, ao menos, uma parte humana. – Azazel pergunta curioso – Ou isso não se aplica a uma Divine Gear?

Nisso, Kinkiba fala:

\- Houve um problema com o templo em que eu estava selada. O selo se rompeu e após sair, eu escolhi a Yukiko-chan como minha portadora. Acho que é porque eu posso escolher o meu usuário. Deus não pretendia criar a Divine Gear, já que havia criado as treze Sacraed gears. Afinal, já existiam treze Longinus. Eu fui uma criação não intencional e teve que ser uma Divine Gear pela particularidade dos meus poderes que adquiri comendo frutas douradas do Éden. Só criou a pedido dos anjos que imploraram a ele e por isso me selou, além do meu tributo é divino e não sagrado. Eu estou a parte, por assim dizer. Talvez, por isso, tais regras não se aplicam a mim e eu posso escolher o meu portador. A minha Divine gear foi uma criação não planejada e em virtude disso tudo, eles devem ter me selado no templo. Também pode haver o fato de que, talvez, uma Divine Gear não siga as regras de uma Sacraed Gear, já que eu posso sair livremente da luva.

\- Isso é verdade, Camus? – Azazel pergunta, animado, frente a descoberta de uma Divine Gear.

\- Sim. Ela está certa. Essa Divine Gear foi apenas criada para conter Kinkiba que não dava trégua, seguindo todos. Nem mesmo Gabriel aguentou mais e olha que de todos nós, ela é a mais paciente. A reclamação chegou a um ponto que Deus teve que tomar uma medida contra Kinkiba e ele criou essa Divine Gear. Se bem, que pela particularidade de sua criação, uma vez que não foi planejada, ela foi ocultada e selada, pois, ele havia dito que ela podia escolher seu portador, independente de sua natureza, ao contrário das outras que somente podiam ser usados por um ser que tivesse, ao menos, uma parte humana, além de poder sair, se o portador assim permitisse. Ela estaria a parte e não contabilizada nas treze Longinus. Portanto, não seguiria as regras delas. A luva foi levada a um templo do Céu e selada. Creio que nesse período, Kinkiba aumentou de tamanho. Além disso, o atributo de Kinkiba, por causa dos frutos, é divino e não sagrado, com as suas presas podendo matar Deuses. Segundo a minha filha, ela é gigantesca, sendo que no passado já achávamos ela enorme e que para seguir os anjos sem ser vista, conseguia assumir uma forma pequena – o Serafim fala, seriamente – Não é preciso dizer, que quando voou no Céu com a minha filha e esposa, ela tem que vigiar Kinkiba, para que não siga os anjos mais próximos.

A enorme dragoa brilha e eles notam que uma versão mais velha de Yukiko surge com orelhas, tendo apenas um par de asas alvas como a neve, sendo que eram enormes e que abraça a filha, falando:

\- Você deve tomar cuidado, filha. Você teve sorte.

\- Isso mesmo, minha princesinha. Agora, vamos para casa. Nós estávamos preocupados.

\- Sim, tou-chan. Desculpe por preocupá-los.

Yukiko se despede deles com um sorriso angelical, com as mãos na frente do corpo e curvando a cabeça gentilmente, enquanto ela e seus pais somem em um círculo mágico de transporte.


	7. Reunião Interrompida

**Capítulo 7 - Reunião Interrompida**

Capítulo 7: Reunião Interrompida

Issei: Azazel está fazendo... (olhando para um Leão vermelho com juba dourada de seis andares) Robôs gigantes? De Power Rangers?

Vali: Ele viu Power Rangers Força Animal na semana passada e resolveu fazer os mechas da série no mundo real.

Xenovia: Uma pena que ele não pode deixar ele seriam sescientes como na série.

Issei: Verdade.

Akeno: Ara, ara. Se bobear ele faz os dispositivos de transformação também.

Azazel: Na verdade eu já os fiz. (mostra os ditos dispositivos para a surpresa dos três) Só falta eu encontrar algumas cobaias para testar a transformação.

Akeno (com uma mal pressentimento): Por que não tenta com robôs?

Azazel: Porque o robô que eu usei para testar a transformação foi comprimido pelo traje e explodiu. Mas mudando de assunto... (oferece os dispositivos) Algum de vocês quer testar?

Automaticamente os quatro jovens deram um passo muito corajoso... Para trás. Eles são corajosos e não idiotas.

Especialmente para testar os seus inventos Azazel...

Azazel: Hunf! Até os autores da história são chatos! Agora eu detonei a quarta parede.

Vali: Er... Onde está a Asia-chan?

Azazel: Foi meditar para conversar com o Fafnir dentro da Sacred Gear que dei a ela.

Ddraig: Ainda estou preocupado que você tenha dado aquele pervertido a Asia-chan.

Albion: Concordo com o vermelho.

Azazel: Deixem de ser chatos! Agora se me dão licença eu vou continuar criando meu satélite da Liga da Justiça.

Xenovia: Satélite?

Vali: Ele quer por um satélite em órbita?

Issei: Não deveriámos impedi-lo?

Akeno: Sim.

Horas mais tarde eles finalmente convenceram Azazel a parar de tentar colocar um satélite no espaço. A chave para a solução desse problema foi Akeno dizendo que não o beijaria por uma década se ele não desistisse da ideia. Desnecessário dizer que Azazel desistiu em menos de trinta segundos e voltou a construir seus mechas.

Issei: Ei Ddraig você está muito quieto.

Ddraig: Ah... Desculpe parceiro. É que eu estava pensando em uma dragoa que conheci milênios atrás. Ela tinha belos pelos brancos e olhos azuis.

Issei: Uma Yukiryuu (Dragoa de Neve)?

Ddraig: Isso. O problema é que naquela época eu era um... Machista arrogante.

Issei: E o que aconteceu?

Ddraig: Ela me deu uma caudada na face e saiu furiosa. Algum tempo depois eu mudei.

Issei: Por que?

Ddraig: A minha imoutochan Tiamat nasceu e vivia dizendo que queria ser forte como eu. E vendo ela sendo tão dedicada a ser poderosa me fez rever meus padrões. Ela é a Rainha Dragão do Caos e Karma hoje em dia. Bem para ser franco ela já deve ter o meu nível.

Issei: Então porquê ela não é chamada de Imperatriz Dragoa Azul?

Ddraig: Porque há uma lei que eu e Albion colocamos entre os dragões que eles só poderiam ter o título de "Rei" ou "Imperador" se eles derrotassem um dragão ou dragoa desse nível. Assim não teriámos um monte de idiotas arrogantes fingindo ter um nível que na realidade não tem.

Issei: Mas creio que deve ter os que pensaram que não seriam punidos?

Ddraig: Tiamat-imoutochan lidava com eles. (divertido)

Issei: Entendo. Nunca mais se encontrou com aquela dragoa?

Ddraig: Não... E ainda tem isso que ando me sentindo atraído por Albion. (nota que falou aquilo em voz alta e cora) Espere! Isso não é o que parece Issei!

Issei: Calma Ddraig... (o dragão suspira de alívio) Eu não tenho nada contra gays.

Ddraig: EU NÃO SOU GAY! A ligação verdadeira só ocorre entre machos e fêmeas!

Issei: Bom Ddraig então só há duas opções em minha opinião. Ou você e Albion são uma exceção...

Ddraig: E eu espero que não sejamos. (desesperado)

Issei: Ou Albion na verdade é uma fêmea.

Ddraig: O Branco? Sendo fêmea? (tom zombeteiro) Ele não cheira a fêmea! Sempre foi macho!

Issei: Ele é um Yukiryuu não é?

Ddraig: Sim mas não vejo o seu ponto.

Issei: E se Albion for aquela Yukiryuu disfarçada como macho?

Ddraig: Assim ela poderia me humilhar por causa dos meus comentários machistas... (arregala os olhos) Mas nenhum dos usuários dela nunca disse nada!

Issei: Pelo que sabemos o Vali pode não saber. Ou poderia saber mas jurou guardar segredo.

Ddraig: Ele ou ela odiava seus usuários machistas e eu como já tinha mudado sentia pena dele. Ou seria melhor dizer dela? (nervoso) Eu preciso falar com Albion e tirar a prova real!

Issei: Vamos fazer isso após a reunião.

Academia Kuoh:

Sirzechs: Eu acho que podemos iniciar esta reunião.

Azazel: O que a pra falar? A culpa foi minha por deixar Kokabiel, sem coleira.

Michael: Quer dizer que você não planeja entrar em guerra contra nós?

Azazel (levanta as sobrancelhas): Por que eu faria isso? Prefiro ser um inventor do que guerreiro. As guerras entre nós devem ficar no passado.

Serafall: Ele tem razão as guerras devem ficar no passado.

Gabriel: E mesmo que uma de nossas facções sobrevivesse a guerra uma das facções menores a destruiria. (todos acenam de acordo)

Sirzechs: Eu concordo. Bem eu devo dizer que eu também sou culpado por deixar a minha irmã sem uma coleira também e fui irresponsável, quando era um siscon. Eu venho pedir desculpas a vocês que já foram escravos da minha irmã.

Michael: Eu devo dizer que também devo desculpas por causa das operações de assassinato de akumas que o vaticano fez pelas nossas costas. Eles quase mataram Cleria Belial se não fosse pela intervenção de seu irmão.

Shemhazai: Agora que já tiramos todos os esqueletos do armário o que dizem de fazermos esse tratado? (todos acenam sorrindo)

Porém de repente um selo prateado surgiu fazendo Grayfia arregalar os olhos ao reconhecer como sendo, de sua família. Do selo saiu um homem jovem parecendo ter vinte anos, com cabelos prateados que são amarrados em um penteado trançado e usa um manto de prata com acessórios detalhados.

Grayfia: Euclides...

Euclides: Grayfia-chan! Por que não abandona esse falso Maou e vêm comigo? A única coisa que ele pode fazer para salvar você de cair no harém do pai dele, foi te fazer de serva dele.

Sirzechs rosnou enquanto Euclides dizia esses fatos como se ele não estivesse ali. Issei e Vali estavam a uma distância segura de Euclides se entreolharam fazendo um plano juntos. Se fosse necessário eles iriam danificar o cara o bastante para ser morto ou capturado por Sirechs.

Grayfia: Otouto por favor pare com isso. Ainda não percebeu que não estou usando roupas de empregada? Acha que os conselheiros permitiriam que eu viesse como esposa de Sirzechs-kun numa reunião dessas cheia de gente importante?

Seu irmão mais novo olhou para ela interessado nessa. As notícias de que Grayfia havia sido libertada ainda nao haviam se espalhado muito rapidamente entre os akumas. Sirzechs então decidiu falar.

Sirzechs: Euclides se você se render pacificamente e compartilhar conosco informações sobre a Façcão dos Maous Antigos sua pena será reduzida. Estou oferecendo isso pois você é irmão de minha esposa. Escolha sabiamente...

Euclides: Vamos ver... Eu vou recusar. Você devia se envergonhar por seguir um falso Maou, Grayfia!

Grayfia deixou sua cabeça cair enquanto lágrimas eram derramadas de seus olhos ao ouvir a recusa de seu otouto. Por um minuto ela teve a esperança de que ele ouviria a voz da razão. Sirzechs a abraçou confortando-a tristemente.


	8. Intervenções inesperadas

**Notas do Autor**

Issei decide...

Vali fica...

O time de Vali consegue...

Michael fica...

Surgem...

 **Capítulo 8 - Intervenções inesperadas**

Então, Euclides ouve algo e ao virar para o lado, vê o Hakuryuudou e o Seikiryuutei jogando jo-ken-pô, fazendo ele ter uma gota na cabeça, até que o de armadura vermelha comemora, enquanto que o de armadura branca fica desanimado.

Issei se vira para Euclides sorrindo malignamente, batendo um punho contra o outro falando:

\- Você foi azarado quando eu ganhei no Jo-ken-pô. Vou varrer o chão com você, bastardo.

Então, a sua cabeça é envolvida pelo elmo vermelho fechado, enquanto a armadura dele brilhava carmesim, indicando que ele concentrava os seus poderes.

Euclides sente um leve medo do sorriso maligno de Issei, para depois se recuperar, dando o seu melhor sorriso arrogante:

\- Não fale asneiras, Seikiryuutei. Será este Euclides que vai varrer o chão com você. Reconhece essa manopla?

Ele mostra uma manopla vermelha semelhante a Issei e se concentra, fazendo surgir uma armadura que lembrava a do Hyoudou.

Então, Issei fala com visível aborrecimento em sua voz:

\- Até parece que a minha armadura perderá para uma cópia barata como a sua. Você acabou de escrever o seu epitáfio. O fato de ter uma armadura plagiada dessas é uma ofensa para quem tem a armadura verdadeira. Vou mostrar a você o poder da verdadeira armadura carmesim!

\- Vamos ensinar a ele que somente um louco o suicida ofende um dragão, como eles fez ao copiar a minha armadura! – Ddraig fala rosnando de dentro da manopla.

\- Vão se arrepender por menosprezarem essa armadura! – ele exclama e com o elmo vermelho se fechando sobre a sua cabeça, ele avança contra o Sekiryuutei.

Euclides tenta chutá-lo lateralmente com a perna, mas Issei bloqueia ao flexionar o seu braço, enquanto que o Lucifudge tenta chutá-lo com a outra perna que é bloqueada com o antebraço, sendo que Euclides retorna o ataque com a perna que é bloqueada, para depois tentar outro chute que é bloqueado e assim segue-se consecutivamente até que ele começa uma sequência de socos cruzados que são bloqueados pelo Dragonoide, facilmente.

Mesmo com a quantidade de poder demonstrado por Issei, Euclides insistia em atacá-lo, apesar da nítida diferença entre ambos. Ele era um siscon que não conseguia se controlar e que faria tudo para ter Grayfia consigo, chegando ao ponto de ficar cego para a verdade que não queria aceitar. Mesmo com aquela armadura, ela não podia se equipar a verdadeira e que o poder dele estava bem abaixo do de Issei.

Euclides tenta dá um chute lateral, sendo que o dragonoíde se esquiva do golpe, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta chutar o rosto dele que desvia, enquanto que tentava acertar socos cruzados e um chute com o Dragonoide desviando de todos, para em seguida ele começar um contra ataque com uma sequência de socos que são bloqueados facilmente pelo Hyoudou como senão fossem nada.

O Lucifudge começa a ficar desesperado, usando Boost várias vezes, para depois aumentar a frequências de seus ataques que nada fazem ao Seikiryuutei que desvia habilmente deles, sendo que em um determinado momento, tenta golpeá-lo com um soco em direção ao rosto do Dragonoide que bloqueia o golpe, enquanto exibia uma face entediada ao fazer o elmo abrir parcialmente durante a batalha e que inclusive fingia um bocejo, fazendo uma veia saltar na testa do akuma.

Furioso, Euclides tenta chutá-lo novamente, mas ele se esquiva e em seguida, Issei detêm com o seu antebraço uma cotovelada do Lucifudge que tenta acertá-lo com um soco que é desviado, assim como ele desvia de um chute horizontal dele ao se agachar, para em seguida tentar dar um chute lateral no rosto de Issei que bloqueia com o seu antebraço.

O Dragonoide havia decidido humilhar Euclides ao mostrar o quanto ele era patético, pois nenhum dos seus golpes e técnicas funcionava contra ele, Issei.

Ainda no ar, o Euclides tenta acertar uma sequência consecutiva de chutes contra Issei que desvia e bloqueia todos com o antebraço flexionado, assim como usava as pernas para bloquear alguns chutes.

Os ataques consecutivos contra o Dragonoide continuavam, com o mesmo limitando a bloquear ou se esquivar, alternando com bocejos como se fosse algo entediante, fazendo uma veia saltar na testa do Lucifudge.

O mesmo começa a se concentrar, fazendo surgir círculos mágicos que lançam ataques contra Issei, que meramente se esquiva dos mesmos sem qualquer esforço, para depois avançar dentre os ataques até ficar na frente do akuma que está estarrecido.

Então, o guerreiro comenta:

\- Você demora demais para invocar os círculos mágicos e os ataques deles são patéticos. Fala sério... Você chegou a treinar, seriamente, alguma vez os seus poderes? É a primeira vez que vejo alguém demorar tanto assim para conjurar círculos mágicos e que cujos ataques mágicos são demasiadamente fracos e lentos. Não tive que fazer qualquer esforço para desviar deles e seria uma perda de tempo bloqueá-los. Sequer valeriam o esforço de fazer isso de tão patéticos que eram, assim como o seu invocador, pelo visto.

Enquanto Euclides rosnava de raiva cancelando os círculos mágicos que somente gastavam a sua magia e que não tinham qualquer êxito contra o seu inimigo, ele volta a atacá-lo fisicamente, tentando desesperadamente acertar um único golpe no dragonoíde, sendo que naquele instante tenta acertar um soco nele com Hyoudou bloqueando com uma das mãos espalmadas, sendo que em seguida, bloqueia um chute horizontal do Lucifudge e depois um soco com o seu antebraço, para depois este tentar acertá-lo com socos cruzados consecutivos que eram bloqueados por Issei que fala com uma face entediada:

\- Patético... Esse é todo o seu poder? – Issei pergunta arqueando o cenho, fazendo o elmo voltar a envolver o seu rosto.

Rosnando irado, para depois gritar de raiva e frustração, Euclides se desloca rapidamente, acertando um soco no rosto de Issei e depois um cruzado, para depois soca-lo consecutivamente no rosto e abdômen, sacolejando o corpo do Dragonoide, até que o chuta violentamente no abdômen, o arremessando para trás, sendo que em seguida junta as duas mãos e ergue os braços, o golpeando na cabeça como se fosse um martelo e ele o prego, mandando-o para o chão, fazendo surgir uma cratera, assim como uma densa nuvem de poeira e detritos.

\- Quem é o patético agora, bastardo? – ele pergunta arfante, enquanto sorria jubiloso, secando o suor de seu queixo com uma das mãos ao abrir parcialmente o elmo.

Então, Issei, com a armadura reluzindo em um tom carmesim sai da cratera e voa até ficar na frente de Euclides que se encontrava estupefato.

O guerreiro retira o pó da armadura e fala:

\- Eu não senti nada.

\- Isso é... – ele torna a fechar o elmo, preparando-se para atacá-lo novamente.

\- Bem, permita-me mostrar a diferença entre nós. – ele fala malignamente, fazendo o sangue do Lucifudge gelar, antes de voltar a fechar o elmo.

Euclides não consegue ver os movimentos de Issei e apenas sente dor, sendo uma dor lacerante, enquanto o seu corpo era sacolejado pelos socos de Issei que o faziam golfar o conteúdo estomacal ao perfurar brutalmente o seu abdômen com socos potentes, enquanto o Seikiryuutei fazia questão de quebrar todos os ossos dele, um de cada vez, tomando cuidado de não atingir nenhum ponto vital.

Euclides não passava de um saco de pancada que era perfurado pelos golpes de Issei, usando punhos, cotoveladas, chutes e joelhadas, até que ele afunda o seu punho no abdômen do Lucifudge, fazendo-o golfar, novamente, o arremessando para o alto com a força do golpe, para depois unir as duas mãos em cima da cabeça, descendo os braços como se fosse um martelo, sendo que golpeia violentamente as costas de Euclides, quebrando a sua coluna na região do tórax, o atirando violentamente contra o chão levantando uma nuvem de poeira e detritos.

Euclides fica de quatro e quando Issei ia nocauteá-lo com um soco na face, uma mulher de cabelos e olhos ônix surge de uma espécie de portal e pega Euclides, falando:

\- Sou Chichi. Filha de Gyumao. Meu mestre necessita dele, ainda.

Porém, dessa vez, diferente do que acontecia em outros universos, Vali acerta um gole nas costas de Chichi, fazendo-a ser atirada contra um muro, quebrando-o, assim como várias árvores eram destruídas em seu percurso e quando o sekiryuutei nota que ele ia se teleportar, reage rapidamente o golpeando violentamente, fazendo ele ficar inconsciente pela força do golpe, passando a manter o corpo dele preso, próximo de si, impedindo assim que alguém o levasse.

Vali avança contra a mulher, quando surge outra, tendo cabelos alaranjados curtos e olhos verdes, tendo espécies de bolas pequenas na cintura que eram de cor azulada com algumas protuberâncias, sendo que havia bestas e não pokémons, sendo que estas bestas eram oriundas de um universo obscuro com a mesma falando:

\- Me chamo Misty e vim por ordens do meu mestre. Vocês vão se arrepender por isso.

Antes que Vali pudesse golpeá-las, elas somem através de um brilho arroxeado e ele murmura:

\- As bastardas fugiram.

Issei leva o Lucifudge inconsciente até Sirzechs que confortava a sua esposa, sendo que após se certificar que ela estava bem, ele chama alguns membros de sua realeza e após fazer selos para prender Euclides, ele cria outros selos para impedir que alguém o levasse, colocando a sua realeza de guarda, sendo que os outros Yondai Maou´s fazem o mesmo, pois era importante mantê-lo com eles, pois desejavam arrancar informações dele.

Grayfia olha para o seu irmão e murmura abanando a cabeça para os lados:

\- Por que agiu de forma tão estúpida, otouto?

Então, todos notam que surge um novo grupo de magos e de akumas que apoiavam a antiga facção.

Porém, antes deles se mexerem para enfrenta-los, surge um círculo mágico imenso e por ele sai Victria, uma Rainha dragão, sendo que a voz era masculina, indicando ser de Saji:

\- Pelo visto, chegamos a tempo, Victria-chan.

\- Sim, Saji-kun.

\- Vamos, Victria-chan!

Então, antes que se aproximassem, o imenso dragão abre as mandíbulas e usa seu ataque, o liberando em forma de uma rajada pela boca, obliterando todos os inimigos, sumariamente.

Um pequeno grupo escapou, porém, eles foram detidos por Ravel que os incinerou, enquanto sorria malignamente, se divertindo ao vê-los sendo consumidos, lentamente e sumariamente pelas suas chamas, pois ela havia diminuído a intensidade do fogo para garantir que eles seriam incinerados, gradativamente, gerando assim o máximo de dor, antes que fossem reduzidos a cinzas ou corpos carbonizados.

Então, após terminar de eliminar os seus inimigos, Saji desfaz a transformação através de Victria, mantendo a armadura dele, sendo que ele havia visto alguns dias atrás a Rainha dragão na sua forma humana, após Azazel conseguir juntar as partes dela, sendo que ela havia mostrado o quanto havia sofrido com a divisão, pois seu corpo foi praticamente esquartejado, já que a sua prisão havia sido dividida.

O jovem se lembra de que após juntar as partes com o mesmo entrando, em seguida com a consciência em sua manopla, ele viu uma jovem de cabelos escuros como a noite mais densa, chorando, sendo que tremia, enquanto se abraçava. Era possível ver cortes que ainda estavam cicatrizando.

Saji havia sentido o seu coração se quebrar, enquanto se acercava a ela que chorava copiosamente. Ele a abraça e tenta confortá-la, sendo que a mesma diminui o choro, somente restando gemidos de dor com o jovem perguntando:

\- É Victria?

\- Sim. É minha forma humanoide. – ela fala dentre gemidos de dor.

Então, ao ver os cortes ele cerra os punhos, enquanto via os mesmo se curando lentamente e pergunta contendo a raiva em sua voz:

\- Você havia sido cortada ao ter as partes dessa Sacred Gear dividida?

\- Sim. Dividir a minha Sacred Gear, fez com que eu fosse cortada no processo também. Senti uma dor lacerante quando fui fragmentada – ela treme intensamente ao se recordar do processo – Depois, não tinha qualquer consciência. Agora, voltei a ter consciência e meu corpo está doendo e muito.

Ela fala chorando de dor, enquanto ele a confortava falando gentilmente, sendo que chorava de raiva:

\- Se pudesse, gostaria de trucidar o bastardo que fez isso com você.

\- Não sei quem foi.

\- Por que foi dividida? – ele pergunta, estarrecido.

\- Não sei...

Saji passa a ficar abraçado com ela, a confortando, ajudando a mesma a lidar com a dor, enquanto que não conseguia imaginar o sofrimento e a dor lacerante que ela passou ao ser dividida, juntamente com a sua prisão.

Enquanto a confortava, podia sentir sentimentos intensos por ela surgirem em seu coração. Sentimentos estes mais intensos do que sentia por Sona Sitri.

Inclusive, ao começar a analisar a intensidade desses sentimentos e o que sentia pela herdeira do clã Sitri, percebeu a verdade inquietante ao encontrar Victria. Ele nunca amou Sona, como um homem amava uma mulher e sim, que confundiu admiração com amor.

Afinal, sempre pensou que era Sona Sitri que fazia o seu coração se aquecer e que por isso, havia aceitado fazer parte da realeza dela.

Porém, estava descobrindo que havia confundido admiração com amor ao ter ficado fascinado com a inteligência excepcional dela.

Ao abraçar aquela dragoa que ainda não o olhava por estar em posição fetal pela dor pungente, sentia que a presença dela aquecia o seu coração de uma forma que nunca sentiu antes, enquanto que, em contrapartida, sentia que o seu ódio aumentava ao ver o sofrimento de Victria, desejando ardentemente saber o nome do bastardo que havia feito aquilo com ela.

Ele esperava descobrir algum dia, pois esse ser não poderia ficar impune, após tudo o que fez com a Rainha dragão que era amparada em seus braços.

Saji sai de suas recordações, conforme os revoltosos eram eliminados, sendo que outros eram capturados para interrogatório, enquanto a situação voltava a normalidade, lentamente, sendo que a Leviathã original despencou no ar frente a um ataque certeiro e poderoso de Serafall.

Quando a mesma ia acertá-la, novamente, com um ataque final de lanças de gelo para que assim ela pudesse ser presa, uma loira surge por um portal e pega a Leviathã, falando:

\- Sou Lucy Heartfilia e o meu mestre precisa dela, ainda.

Porém, antes que conseguissem se retirar dali, Tsubaki surge atrás da loira e usa seus poderes contra ela, a arremessando contra um muro próximo dali, sendo que Sona que estava ali perto, usava selamentos de gelo do seu clã para deter a antiga Leviathã, prendendo-a para interrogatórios.

Quando Tsubaki ia atacar Lucy novamente ao correr em direção a ela, já concentrando o seu poder em um círculo mágico centrado em uma de suas mãos, surge um forte brilho que a cega, temporariamente, sendo que ao abrir os olhos, percebe que era uma Hama no Ya (破魔の矢 - flecha do exorcismo) com ela sentindo os efeitos da leve purificação que fazia seu corpo doer, ciente de que a flecha não havia acertado ela por pouco, acabando por cair no solo, próxima de seus pés.

Mesmo assim, ela sentiu as ondas sagradas enviadas pela flecha.

Então, ela e os outros avistam uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, usando roupas de miko na cor negra que fala, pegando a loira com um dos braços, enquanto mantinha um arco no outro braço:

\- Sou Kagome Higurashi e vou retirá-la daqui por ordens do nosso mestre

Então, ambas somem antes que o ataque de dragão de gelo criado por Sona os atingisse quando ela liberou o mesmo contra elas e que como conseguiram fugir a tempo, o ataque se chocou contra o solo, fazendo surgir uma nuvem de poeira misturada com fragmentos de gelo provenientes do choque violento do ataque contra o solo, criando uma cratera de tamanho considerável.

Akeno que estava obliterando alguns akumas ao usar seus relâmpagos sagrados se aproxima e fala:

\- Eram roupas de uma Kuro miko (miko negra). Você teve sorte que ela não teve tempo de mirar a flecha em você. Apesar das Kuro miko´s serem especialistas em maldições, elas possuem poderes sagrados como as demais miko´s.

\- Eu percebi... Ela só queria pegar aquela bastarda e fugir. – ela fala suando frio, imaginando que a kuro miko tivesse tempo de mirar a flecha nela, ela não estaria viva.

\- Você está bem, Tsubaki? – Sona pergunta visivelmente preocupada com a sua Queen.

\- Sim. Eu estou bem. A flecha não foi mirada em mim. Ou ela não teve tempo de mirar a flecha ou então, foi por causa do meu deslocamento rápido e que por isso, somente atingiu o solo a minha frente, visando deter o meu avanço.

\- Bem, isso não importa. O importante é que está viva e bem. – Sona fala sorrindo aliviada.

Então, alguns magos avançam nelas, sendo que antes que pudessem usar a sua magia, eles têm os corpos perfurados por inúmeras lanças de gelo criadas pela magia do clã Sitri. Mais precisamente por Sona que conjurou as lanças mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos.

Então, a Sitri fala estreitando o cenho ao olhar que no céu ainda havia muitos bastardos para serem destruídos ou capturados.

\- Bem, vamos lidar com os outros bastardos.

Akeno se afasta dali com as suas quatro asas de anjo caído imensas que surgiram através de muito treino e sem a Evil Peace que a limitava, com ela se tornado novamente meia humana e meia anjo caído, eletrocutando com os seus relâmpagos sagrados os seus inimigos, fazendo Baraquiel sorri orgulhoso, sendo que sorria ainda mais ao ver que o sorriso sádico dela lembrava o de sua amada Shuri, vendo que ela se divertia ao infligir o máximo de dor, demorando para dar o golpe final.

Além disso, o Caído percebeu que havia um quinto par de asas, que ainda estavam se desenvolvendo, indicando que a sua filha teria dez asas, assim como ele.

Xenovia e Durandall trabalhavam magnificamente, derrotando seus inimigos. Irina que lutava junto dela brandia esplendidamente a sua Galatine e Xenovia concordava que elas formavam uma boa dupla para batalhas.

Então, após alguns minutos, Irina havia se afastado de Xenovia para enfrentar alguns oponentes com a sua Galatine, sendo que ela acabou sendo pega no braço por uma akuma e no ar, foi arremessada contra o solo, após ele ascender com ela em suas mãos.

Michael foi ao seu auxílio e a pegou, antes que ela morresse em virtude da queda.

Então, o arcanjo olha para a humana que cora, sendo que ela fala timidamente ao reconhecê-lo:

\- Muito obrigada, Michael-sama.

Ele a leva para o chão em estilo noiva, sem tirar os olhos dela, sentindo sentimentos que nunca imaginou sentir, enquanto achava a jovem linda. O arcanjo sentia o seu coração se aquecer e para ele havia somente a jovem, sendo que podia sentir a pureza de seu coração, enquanto ela descia do seu colo e ficava de pé na frente dele.

Então, ela, que olhava perdidamente para o arcanjo vê uma movimentação atrás dele e antes que ela o avisasse, ele estreita os olhos ao olhar para trás, pois percebeu o movimento de alguns de seus inimigos.

Rapidamente, ele invoca um arco dourado imenso, para depois atirar múltiplas flechas douradas sagradas contra os inimigos os derrotando, facilmente, com Irina ficado admirada.

Então, eles notam que surgem mais inimigos.

Naquele instante Shirone havia derrubado vários, assim como Vali que estava próximo dali, fazendo todos caírem perante ele que exibia as suas oito asas imensas de akuma, enquanto se lastimava por ter perdido no Jo-ken-pou para Issei, sobrando para ele os demais inimigos que eram patéticos a seu ver, enquanto que Issei tivera algo melhor do que aquele lixo que ele enfrentava, para golpear.

Bikou eliminava o máximo possível com o seu bastão montado na sua nuvem. Kuroka usava e abusava de círculos mágicos, parecendo que se divertia ao abatê-los como se fossem moscas caindo frente a um inseticida. Os demais membros do time de Vali derrubavam facilmente os inimigos, assim como haviam invocado o Kéberos que haviam capturado e que procurava derrubar o máximo possível de inimigos.

Asia agia com maestria derrubando vários inimigos com Fafinir a elogiando, fazendo-a corar, enquanto que o dragão garantia que todo o corpo dela estivesse coberto pela armadura, pois não lhe agradava que ninguém ficasse observando o corpo dela.

No meio da batalha, Shirone arriscava alguns círculos mágicos que estava aprendendo com a sua irmã mais velha e fica feliz ao ver que consegue derrubar alguns, enquanto usava os seus punhos, sendo que Kuroka a elogia, fazendo a nekoshou ficar orgulhosa frente ao elogio de sua nee-chan.

Kiba brandia a sua Sacred Sword of Hope, enquanto simultaneamente usava a sua Sacraed Gear ao invocar inúmeras espadas, inclusive no ar e que agiam como projeteis, enquanto brandia a sua poderosa espada obliterando os seus inimigos graças ao poder sagrado da mesma e como a arma foi criada pelos sentimentos do seu coração, quanto mais intenso os seus sentimentos eram, mais poderosa ela ficava.

Então, quando surgem mais inimigos, sendo que muitos tinham uma aparência estranha, não parecendo seres vivos, surge por uma cruz dourada imensa Camus que invoca uma chuva sagrada no local que queima vários dos inimigos, para depois liberar uma rajada de gelo com inúmeros cristais de gelo sagrados que purificam os demais, sendo que ao seu lado, através de um círculo mágico de transporte surge Yukiko, a filha de Camus, uma meia dragoa angelical que exclama:

\- Aqui está bem animado, tou-chan!

\- Sim. Minha filha.

A jovem se concentra e surge a Divine Gear no dorso da sua mão como se fosse uma luva que brilha e se expande para o braço, assumindo uma forma que lembrava uma manopla, embora mantivesse uma aparência de luva comprida, sendo que era rodeada por uma serpente dourada que parecia entrelaçar toda a extensão do seu antebraço.

\- Balanced Breaker! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)!

Então, o corpo da jovem é revestido com uma armadura dourada, inclusive com um elmo fechado.

A armadura cobria todo o seu corpo, inclusive as suas asas, sendo que junto com as dez asas, surgiu uma décima primeira que era toda dourada, pertencente a Kinkiba, sendo que a cauda de dragão felpudo que surge tendo um porrete em sua ponta capaz de quebrar ossos de dragão é rapidamente coberto pela armadura dourada, com ela brandido no ar como se fosse um chicote frente a animação que sentia.

\- Vamos, Kin-chan!

\- Sim, Yukiko-chan. – uma voz sai de uma das joias de sua manopla.

Ela avança usando seu porrete para destruir vários inimigos que eram obliterados pelo poder sagrado que emanava dela.

Yukiko bloqueia ataques mágicos facilmente ao criar inúmeros círculos mágicos, sendo que em seguida devolve o ataque para eles, mas com poder dobrado e propriedades sagradas, destruindo os inimigos.

Ela parecia dançar no ar, se esquivando facilmente dos golpes, sendo que concentra os poderes sagrados herdados do seu pai, Camus e cria um arco de gelo, surgindo flechas de gelo sagrado com ela se concentrando, disparando inúmeras flechas, enquanto bloqueava ataques de espada e bastão ao invocar uma espada de luz sagrada em sua outra mão, sendo que após bloquear se concentra e cria outro arco, só que de luz sagrada que dispara inúmeras flechas contra os que tentaram atingi-la com armas, fazendo eles serem obliterados pela purificação maciça.

Além disso, ela desfaz as armas e se concentra, fazendo surgir círculos mágicos por onde brota água em forma de jatos potentes, sendo que esta água contém propriedades purificadoras que obliteram vários akumas que são expostos a essa água, para depois ela fazer esses jatos ascenderem os céus e que no alto, fecha o punho ao mirar para cima, invocando uma chuva sagrada em torno dela, atingindo inúmeros inimigos.

Camus enfrentava seus inimigos, enquanto ficava orgulhoso de sua filha.

Então, surgem inimigos em cima dela que a atacam com vários círculos mágicos, com ela invocando círculos mágicos para refletirem o ataque com poder adicionado, quando surgem outros que a rodeiam preparando-se para usar ataques contra ela, simultaneamente, sendo que ela havia criado círculos mágicos atrás dela, pois estava cercada.

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Yukiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Yukiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba e Yukiko falam juntos - Reequip (reequipar)! Divine reflection shield (escudo do reflexo divino)!

Então, a luva dela brilha e surge uma espécie de escudo com um relevo de uma serpente dourada enrolada, sendo que o escudo era prateado com tons de dourado.

\- Summon (invocar)! Golden serpent (serpente dourada)! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)! – Yukiko exclama.

Nisso, uma serpente gigantesca alada sai em direção ao céu, para depois girar o seu corpo se convertendo em poder, diminuindo o seu tamanho, para depois passar a envolver a jovem, desaparecendo em um brilho enquanto entrava no escudo que brilhava absurdamente.

\- Divine reflection shield (escudo do reflexo divino)! Reflita e oblitere meus inimigos! Destroy the target (destrua o alvo)!

Ao mesmo tempo em que seus círculos mágicos refletiam o ataque contra os que lançaram, sendo que somente alguns conseguiram se esquivar, enquanto que os outros ataques atingiram o escudo que começou a reluzir de forma iridescente e pulsou, antes de devolver o ataque em dobro com propriedades sagradas contra quem a atacou e mesmo que tentassem fugir, surgiram símbolos de alvos em cada um deles, fazendo assim com que fossem atingidos, mesmo que tivessem tentado usar um círculo mágico de transporte.

Surgem mais inimigos e ela exclama:

\- Agora, Kin-chan! Nova modalidade!

Ela se concentra e o escudo começa a reluzir com ela e Kinkiba exclamando em usino:

\- Reequip (reequipar)! Heavenly Hammer Meteor (Martelo meteoro celestial)!

O escudo muda e surgem dois filetes de luz que se dirigem a cada uma das mãos dela, sendo que quando o brilho cessa, surgem duas correntes douradas de cinco metros, sendo que na ponta destes havia uma espécie de esfera circular dourada contendo uma lâmina prateada que rodeava cada esfera e em cada uma delas tinha o entalhe de uma serpente dourada alada que os envolvia.

Quando ela girava essas correntes em volta dela surgiam espécies de pequenas estrelas douradas cada vez que elas cortavam o ar. A arma era tanto afiada, assim como pesada, enquanto que tinha ao mesmo tempo propriedades divinas com ela concentrado a sua neve sagrada em torno delas e não obstante, fez nevar em uma área pré-determinada, obliterando inúmeros akumas e outros seres das trevas que foram purificados sumariamente.

O movimento daquelas armas era belo e igualmente mortal com ela mexendo os mesmos com maestria, antes de avançar, desviando dos ataques, enquanto acertava os seus oponentes, inclusive bestas invocadas no campo de batalha com todos sendo obliterados, sofrendo fraturas e cortes antes de serem purificados.

Camus vê aquilo e murmura em um misto de orgulho e felicidade:

\- Tão poderosa... Estou tão orgulhosa dela.

Azazel voa até ele, após obliterar uma horda de inimigos, perguntando com visível surpresa em seu semblante:

\- Camus, aquilo é uma arma chinesa?

\- Sim.

\- Quantas armas ela domina?

Ele fala e ele fica surpreso, murmurando:

\- Tão jovem e já consegue manusear essas armas?

\- Sim. Tanto quanto ela adora estudar, ela adora treinar. Bem, os estudos são bons para a mente e o treino para o corpo. Dá para conciliar ambos, além de reservar tempo para relaxar. Se bem, que ela ama treinar, então fica feliz quando treina. Nós estamos tão orgulhosos dela!

\- Dá para perceber... – nisso, Azazel oblitera mais alguns inimigos ao invocar lanças sagradas contra os inimigos deles – E onde está a sua esposa?

\- Ela foi visitar o seu otouto, o Great Red na fissura dimensional e...

Nisso, Azazel nota que Camus começa a suar frio e pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- O que aconteceu, velho amigo?

\- Ela vai ficar furiosa quando descobrir que perdeu a diversão, ao ver dela... Assim, só um suicida provocaria a fúria dela ou se for um louco. Eu não sou nenhum dos dois.

\- Melhor dar um jeito de contatá-la.

Então, antes que Camus a contatasse, todos ficam estarrecidos quando surge uma sombra gigantesca que cobre todo o local, sendo que era Yukihana com uma face furiosa.

\- Kaa-chan, você veio! – Yukiko exclama feliz sem se intimidar com a face de sua mãe.

\- Sim, meu amor.

Ela fala dando um sorriso maternal a sua filha, para depois os seus olhos faiscarem em direção a Camus que se encolhe e ela fala com uma voz mansa que na verdade era aterrorizante, com Azazel sentindo pena de Camus, enquanto se afastava discretamente do local para que não sobrasse para ele:

\- Posso saber o motivo de não ter me avisado que vinha com a nossa filha?

\- Eu... bem... assim... sabe... – Camus começa a gaguejar.

\- No sofá por uma semana. – ela fala simplesmente.

Então, ele murmura a Azazel:

\- Eu tive muita sorte. É preferível essa punição a qualquer outra.

\- Eu preferia qualquer outra punição, menos um celibato de uma semana. O celibato é pior. Eu já tenho que praticar com a Akeno-chan e falo que é muito sofrimento.

\- Para mim, não.

Azazel fala, após cruzar os braços:

\- Ah! Camus! Não opine! Você sempre foi certinho e é um anjo com asas imaculadas. Com certeza, sequer é um castigo para você.

\- Vou senti falta, mas nada que não possa gerenciar. – Camus comenta.

Os que estavam no campo de batalha ao vê-la, sentindo o seu poder opressor e a concentração de neve sagrada, começam a querer fugir por círculos mágicos, sendo que ela ergue as mãos e cria uma espécie de redoma translúcida em volta do local com os inimigos ficando desesperados ao verem que não conseguiam se teleportar ou usar círculos mágicos de transporte.

Então, ela fala com uma voz meiga e um sorriso que não chegava as mandíbulas, sendo igualmente aterrador, ainda mais com os olhos que brilhavam a puro sadismo, fazendo o sangue dos inimigos gelarem:

\- Vocês precisam aprender a ter educação. Eu mal chego e já querem ir embora. Onde estão as suas boas maneiras?

\- Eles não têm boas maneiras, kaa-chan. – Yukiko fala inocente.

\- Tudo bem, meu amor. Kaa-chan vai ensinar boas maneiras a eles. Quero que fique aqui, enquanto levo todos para ensinar boas maneiras.

Muitos começam a bater com os punhos contra a redoma e mesmo sendo queimados, estavam em completo desespero para fugirem.

Todos ficam com gotas, com exceção de Yukiko, quando ela fala palavras mágicas inaudíveis, surgindo marcas mágicas em todos eles para depois teleportá-los com ela a outro local.

Muitos que estavam ali confessavam que quase sentiram pena dos seus inimigos.

\- Espero que eles aprendam certinho com a kaa-chan. – Yukiko fala inocentemente, desfazendo a armadura e as armas – Não acha, Kin-chan?

Ao contrário de sua portadora, Kinkiba era ciente do que realmente Yukihana ia fazer, mas ela nunca acabaria com a inocência dela e fala com uma gota na cabeça:

\- Sim, Yukiko-chan.

Enquanto, isso muitos que foram presos, agradeciam e muito aos seus captores, pois foram salvos da dragoa, enquanto sentiam muita pena daqueles que foram levados.


End file.
